Discover
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: Sequel to Different Pebble. Pebbles and Skywarp got stuck in a space bridge during a storm and have been sent to a different world where they will find new friends, new enemies and love? Who do they trust? Will they get home? Rated T G1/Prime R&R
1. Another Storm? Your kidding?

_I finally got around to do this. This is kinda part of a dream I had a while ago and wanted to make it into a story but I decided to add it as a sequel for **'Different Pebble' **I hope you all enjoy this and it's only a start. Please read and review and I will update as soon as I can._

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since Pebbles has been with the decepticons and nothing has been any trouble since Brawl and Storm were destroyed. Everyone had gotten used to having the sparkling femme around and still continued with their work, rage on missions and fighting autobot's but when Pebbles was around they all acted nice and always greeted her. She wasn't much into fighting and always worried about everyone so they tried to keep it to them self's.<p>

The Combaticons were not use to not having Brawl around anymore, that was one less of them and couldn't transform into Bruticus who Megatron needed if possible on missions. So they all came up with a idea and bult a trailer sort of thing and brought it along with them, this would fill in for Brawl and everyone seemed to agree with it. It was an effort to drag it around but it did make things easier.

The only one that had changed that everyone had noticed was Skywarp, they day he found out he was a father his whole life was different. All he cared about was his daughter. He was also more careful on missions and didn't do anything stupid like he uses to before Pebbles was here. Megatron thought it was a problem because he needed him for missions and needed him tough, strong and mean. Sure the first two were on him but not mean. He just didn't do it.

Megatron was bothered by it but tried not to let it get to him. He knew this has happened only because of Pebbles.

Pebbles was just like a normal sparkling. She still carried on like on, acted like one, spoke like one and also day dreamed like one. She was full of character she wanted to help out as much as possible but also messed it up. This would make everyone laugh and tell her it was alright, which she accepted. For the past two years Pebbles had learn so much with the earth and looked up many things she admired. It was just a normal schedule.

In the morning Skywarp would take her to get energon then he would bring her to either Hook or Soundwave who would teach her or look after her for the day while Skywarp worked. They would take her to have lunch and then she would be sent back to her room where she was given some homework so she wouldn't lose focus and after she was done she did whatever she wanted. Skywaro would return in the late afternoon and the two watched the human channels enjoying the entertainment.

It would be late then and Pebbles would go into recharge. Megatron had agreed to let Skywarp have the two earth days off a week so he could spend time with his daughter teaching her to warp properly and hang out more. Just like a normal human family. It was just a simple life and Pebbles was starting to find it boring.

Though no one knew this she wanted something new and different. She wanted to discover secret places and have wild imaginations. She would day dream of her mother right beside her and pretend to talk to her, telling her about her day or if she wanted to play a game. She was missing her mother deeply and wanted hold her again, wanted to feel her. An older femme's touch is what she needed.

She asked if she would be able to visit the autobot femmes once in a while but Megatron refused, not wanting her to get attached to them which she wasn't happy with and got all upset. Skywarp had to explain that she was with the decepticon's and she could only have one because they were both different sides. She would nod and that was all. So she would day dream of being with her mother which made her feel slightly better.

She missed her mother.

Today

"Daddy?"

Skywarp heard his daughter's voice and went into her room to see what she wanted.

"Yeah baby?"

Pebbles smiled at her father and held up her hands with a small butterfly made out of colourful metal and string "Do you like it?"

"Wow that's really nice" He smiled kneeling down "Who did you makes that for?"

"For mummy"

Skywarp blinked a few times "Oh" He thought for a moment "Do you want to visit her so you can give it to her?"

"But mummy's right here" Pebbles looked her to right where Skywarp followed but no one was there.

"W-what do you mean?"

Pebbles giggled and looked to her right "Daddy can be silly sometimes hey mummy?" She said

"Sweetie you know no one is there right?"

Pebbles looked up at him and quickly looked away, throwing the butterfly on the floor and hoped on her berth where she covered herself with a blanket and laid there. Skywarp stared at her before hearing her soft cries and right away she sat beside her on the berth.

"Hey hey it's alright, come on sweetie talk to me" He said petting her back gently.

Pebbles sat up and hugged her father on his chest, nuzzling into him.

"I-I miss mummy" She sobbed

"I know you do so do I"

"I-I… want my m-mummy" She coughed.

Skywarp knew she was really upset, he had never seen her so upset before and he had to do something about it.

"Do you want to visit her?"

"N-no I want her here"

"Maybe you should take a nap. Dream about her it will make you feel better" He smiled.

Pebbles seemed to buy this and nodded her head, laying down and letting her father tuck her in.

Skywarp picked up the handmade butterfly and placed it on her bedside table for her.

"It's really nice work you did. I know your upset but trust me a nap will make you feel better. When you wake up I will take you out and we can do some warping alright?"

"I will really like that daddy" She said softly.

"Good" He leaned down kissing her helm "Get some rest, I love you"

"I love you too daddy" She shut her optics, feeling herself go into recharge before Skywarp left.

He let out a sigh as he walked down the hall. His daughter had been day dreaming about her mother being around them which was a small problem. If this continued it might continue for a while and he had to ask some help.

He walked to Hook's medic bay where he knew he could get some answers.

"Hey Skywarp, what brings you here?"

"I need to ask some questions"

"About what?"

"About Pebbles"

Hook looked up from his work and placed it aside, standing up and walking over to him "Alright then. Shoot"

"Well lately she has been imagining things and just before she was pretending her mother was right next to her, like she was having a conversation with her. I told her that no one was there and she just started to cry. I don't know what to do, is this normal?" He asked worried.

Hook smirked, leaning on the table behind him "It's alright Skywarp. She's still young and she just misses her mother. All sparklings picture things that we can't see, it's normal. Also she is missing the touch of a femme which is normal as well so she is just using her mind to picture what she can't have. There is nothing to worry about she will grow out of it one day. All you can do is just let it flow"

"Well what can I do for now?"

"Well" Hook thought for a second "Maybe find another femme as a mate"

"You kidding right?"

"No I'm not. This might be good for the both of you"

"I-I don't think so Hook. I don't want another mate I just want Pebbles to be happy"

"Well think about it at least. I don't know what else to tell you Skywarp, just see what happens"

Skywarp smiled "Thanks Hook"

"No worries. Where is she now?"

"She's taking a nap before I take her out again for some warping"

"That's a good idea. Be careful though I heard there was a storm coming but it might not be that bad"

"Thanks for the heads up" With the Skywarp left. He had a lot on his mind.

Later that day

"Come on daddy hurry!" Pebbles was bouncing off the walls now after her nap, she was super excited about going outside.

"Alright I'm coming" Skywarp laughed trying to catch up to his daughter.

"Can we try and warp out of here instead of using the exit?" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alright but we have to be careful. You ready?"

"Ah ha" She smiled.

"Alright ready, steady…go!"

They cracked and disappeared in think air warping outside the base and to land where they would meet. Skywarp was the first to appear and looked around to find his daughter. She appeared right in front of him and right away she squealed happily running away from him. Skywarp went after her and laughed as she ran ahead.

"To big bad monster is gonna eat you up" He puto n his monster voice and running.

"N-no you can't catch me!" She looked back trying to get away. But saw her father wasn't behind her. She stopped and looked around trying to find him but suddenly she was lifted into the air and her father pretented to eat her.

"Oh yum yum. Sparkling taste good" He gave her raspberries on her stomach making her giggle and struggle.

"I don't taste good" She giggled.

"Time to put you in my cooking bot" She laid her over his shoulders as he walked through the bush carrying her. She giggled more and struggled to get away but it was no good. Skywarp thought he had her before she cracked and disappeared. He smirked she was cleaver.

"Try and catch me" He looked to his left and there she was running away from him again. He went after her and knew he was going to get her again.

As he came over the hill he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked over the land and the skies. The skies were mad and he felt the wind pick up a little blowing on him. He looked down and saw his daughter still running away from him but knew they had to head back to base.

"Pebbles we should go back this storm could get worse" He shouted so she could hear.

"Awww please daddy just a little longer"

"I'll take you out next time when there is no storm. I just didn't think this storm would be this bad"

"But daddy-"

"I'm sorry princess"

Pebbles sighed and looked at the ground which Skywarp saw. He let out a sigh feeling bad now.

"Alright ten more minutes but then we have to head back"

Pebbles jumped up with joy before bolting off.

"Don't go too far"

"I won't" She called back.

Skywarp didn't run after her but only followed. He was thinking about what Hook had told him. Another femme? He wasn't sure about that. He thought it might make Pebbles feel better and have a femmes touch around her but what about him. He didn't really want another mate all he wanted was his daughter but he also wanted her to be happy. Also if he would find another mate it would have to be a femme that would willing to join the decepticon's, loves sparklings and care about him. But with the low amount of femmes at the moment most of them were autobot's it just didn't look like it would happen. But he had to do something about it.

He looked up and saw the clouds were getting darker and the thunder echoed on the land. He looked around trying to find Pebbles but she was nowhere in sight.

"Pebbles?" He called out,

"Oh here daddy" He heard her voice and knew she was a little far away from him. As he made his way through the trees and bushes he got into the open and saw his daughter. She was inside of a space bridge they had here and she was giggling and running around inside of it.

"This is so cool" She said.

"Come on Pebbles it's not safe in there" He said.

"Come on daddy try and catch me?" She started to run around in circles in the space bridge.

"Pebbles this is no time for games" She shouted "We have to head back now"

But she wasn't listening and continued to dance and run.

"Pebbles I mean it" He said and went into the space bridge to get her but she wouldn't obey and just giggled like this was a game.

"The storm is going to hit soon we have to go back to base or we will-"

He was cut off and the two froze as a large lightning bolt hit the space bridge with power and started to go crazy. Pebbles screamed and stopped so her father could pick her up and hold her. He tried to find a way out but was distracted as he was electrocuted on his left wing. Burning a hole in him and let out a painful scream before falling to his knees.

"Daddy!" Pebbles screamed in fright.

She held onto him as the space bridge started to whirl around and come to life. She whimpered as she held onto her father.

"I-I'm sorry daddy I should have listened!" She cried out.

Before the two knew it they were spinning and then gone. The last thing Skywarp heard of the thunder from the storms and Pebbles screams.

* * *

><p><em>Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing. Thanks for reading and idea's will be helpful.<em>


	2. Strange Place Who to trust?

_This took me a bit to do. Thanks for the reviews guys I do hope this doesn't fail later. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>They didn't know what had happened or where the space bridge of sending them to but they did know they were in trouble. All they could do was hold on to each other until everything stopped spinning and it was silent. Pebbles whimpered and screamed in her father's shoulder feeling terrified and wanting it to stop. Skywarp held onto her not wanting to lose her, not again.<p>

They felt like they were flying in the air and spinning in circles like a really fast merry-go-round but it this was no fun.

What felt like hours, Skywarp finally felt the ground and landed with a loud thud and rolled a few times with Pebbles in his arms. Finally everything stopped for the both and when Skywarp knew it was safe he online his optics and looked up to have the sun shine on him.

"Daddy?"

He looked down at his daughter who had dried tears on her face and let out soft sniffles.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" She started to whimper softly "I-I'm sorry I should have listened. P-please don't be mad"

"It's alright sweetie I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're alright" He smiled.

He stood up and placed Pebbles on the ground to have a look around at where they were. It was like late afternoon and the sky was clear as day without a cloud in the sky. Skywarp was a little confused at where they were.

"Where are we daddy?"

"I don't know but we are not near home I know that" He stood a step forward when suddenly he groaned in pain, collapsing on the ground and holding his damaged wing. Half of his left wing was gone and it was from the electrician he got.

"Daddy you alright?"

"I-I'm alright sweetie" He lied not wanting to worry her.

"D-daddy your hurt" She whimpered.

"I'll be alright baby. I'll get Hook to fix it once we get back to base. We just have to find out where we are. I'll try and contact base" He said

'_Skywarp toNemesis. Come in'_

But he got nothing. He got no signal like there was no base.

"This doesn't make sense" He spoke to himself.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't get in contact with anyone"

"S-so…what now?"

"Well, all we can do it keep trying and wait.

Pebbles looked around at the scenery around them and took a few small steps around the area.

"Don't go too far Pebbles"

"I won't"

She looked back at her father who was pacing back and forth trying to reach someone. Pebbles kicked the dirt under her feet before bending down to pick up and long stick. Just to make time pass she walked a little ahead, running the stick on the ground making a trail of it. She looked up and smiled as some butterflies flew pass her and thought it would be fun to chase them.

She reached into her safe box she had and got out her butterfly she had made. She giggled soft dropping the stick and running after them. She loved butterflies and pretended she was a butterfly herself with the small metal toy. It was like they wanted to play as well as they circled around her and flew more ahead making Pebbles follow.

She ran around a thick tree before heading more into the dark forest ahead oh her to follow the insects flying around. She had forgotten about her father and was distracted by these creatures. It wasn't her fault though she was only a sparkling, she would learn in time.

As she got further away she suddenly stopped and looked back, knowing she wasn't surprise to go that far. She looked back at the butterflies but saw they had disappeared more into the forest so she thought it would be best to go back. She followed her trails so she wouldn't get lost and back to where she was.

She took another step and saw she had stepped on something sticky so she looked down to see what it was. It was like a giant spider sticky ball stuck under her foot and she tried to move again but she was not going anywhere with this keeping her stuck. She tried to move her leg again with more effort but it was no good. She did what she only thought, call out.

"Daddy!"

Skywarp spun around hearing his daughter's voice.

"Oh frag where did you go now?" He spoke soft making his way into the forest.

"Pebbles" He called out.

"Daddy over here" He heard her again.

He followed her voice and finally found her struggling on some white sticky web.

"I told you not to wonder too far"

"I was coming back, I'm sorry"

"It's alright" He bent down and picked up her trying to get her free.

"It's stuck on me"

"Hang on it's alright" He then gave her a yank up hard making the web break free from her foot.

"What is that stuff?" Pebbles asked.

"I don't know" He said staring at it "But I don't tend to find out. Come on let's go back"

He carried her back to where they had been. What the two didn't know was a spider like femme was watching them from the trees. Letting out a soft sneer she had lost her prize she landed on the ground and dug into the dirt, making a tunnel and heading back to the boys club to inform Megatron what she had just saw. Two new bots on earth and one was a decepticon while the other she had guessed was his daughter a neutral. Megatron was going to like this.

"Alright for now on you stay right next to me. We don't know where we are and we have to be careful"

"I understand daddy I won't leave again I promise"

"I'm glad to hear" He kissed her helm making her giggle softly.

"Did you get in touch with anyone?"

"No I didn't. It's like there is no base I can't get its single or anything. But I could have a glitch I just need to keep trying and hopefully we will get something"

"The sun is getting low" She pointed out in the horizon.

"It is" He thought for a moment "We should find somewhere to recharge for the night"

"How about that?" Pebbles pointed to their left and Skywarp saw a large cave, big enough for the two.

"That's perfect. You're a clearer little femme" He ticked her waist making her giggle madly.

He walked over and placed Pebbles on the ground so the two could check out the dark cave which Pebbles backed out a little.

"It's alright sweetie I'm right beside you and plus there might be some fireflies out tonight"

This made Pebbles feel better and walked in to sit down with her father right behind her.

"Daddy I'm hungry"

'_Frag'_ Skywarp thought to himself. But then he just remembered he had a small cube of energon safely put away and he thanked Primus he did. He got it out and saw it was full but it wasn't going to be enough for the both of them.

"Here sweetie" He passed her the cube.

"What about you?"

"I will survive don't worry about me. You need to be full up so you have it"

"Thanks daddy" She started to sip the energon until it was all gone. She felt much better.

"Daddy what if we never get home?"

"We will Pebbles" He sighed "We will"

'_I hope'_

Decepticon Nemesis II Ship

"I saw them with my own optics" Airachnid told Megatron "A sparkling neutral and a decepticon, a seeker at that. Plus he is her father from what I overheard from the two"

"Are you sure your CPU isn't playing ticks on you, Airachnid. Maybe you have a glitch" Knock Out grinned.

"Why don't you believe me?" She sneered.

"Well it's hard to believe because sparklings haven't been around since Cybertron fell. I'm just saying that is all" He held his hands up before looking at Megatron "What do you think Lord Megatron"

Megatron had thought of what Airachnid told him. It was strange but at the same time perfect. Another Seeker that is formed like Starscream could be very useful to the decepticon's. But he also had to find out what this sparkling was since she was the daughter of the seeker.

"Where about did you say you saw this?" Megatron now turned to face her.

"About twenty miles west from here. He also had a pretty badly damaged wing so I don't think he will be going far" She smirked knowing Megatron was pleased.

"Very good, we will search the area tomorrow"

"Forgive me _lord _Megatron but why would you want to find them?" Starscream stepped forward.

"Because I want to know who they are, if he is an ex decepticon I plan on making him remain as a decepticon and not turn his back on his own side"

"What about the kid?"

"I will deal with her"

Starscream let out a disbelieve soft laugh "What are you doing to do destroy her?"

"No. But she will make the perfect bait. If he wants her to stay alive then he will listen to me and do as he is told"

"How do you know he will listen to you?"

"If he cares about his daughter's safety then he will or I will crush her spark"

"Very well _lord _Megatron"

The cave

Skywarp watched his daughter as she ran around outside of the cave chasing all the fireflies around and having a fun time. It was night time now, the moon was out and the stars covered all the sky. It was a quiet and peaceful night. After what the two have been through it was nice but hoped they will have better luck tomorrow.

"Just stay where you are Pebbles. You don't want to wonder off at night now do you?"

"No daddy I don't" She said with a giggle.

"It's getting late princess we should get some recharge"

"Just a little longer daddy, I'm not tired" She said but then let out a yawn making Skywarp smirk at her.

"Come on we will explore tomorrow since I think we will need to go for a walk. How does that sound?"

"Alright then" She smiled sleepily.

She came back into the cave to her father where she snuggled into his side trying to gain warmth from missing her blanket so much. She missed everyone.

"I miss everyone daddy" She softly said.

"I know you do"

"I wish we were home"

"I wish the same sweetie"

"I really miss Blizzard and Ravage. Right now they would be sleeping right next to me in my berth"

"I bet they miss you as well"

"Do you think anyone will come looking for us?"

"Of course they will we just have to wait and tomorrow we will try and find out where we are"

"Alright"

Skywarp smiled at his daughter brushing her face softly before laying down himself. Pebbles was tucked in his arms and close to him so she was warm enough and felt safe.

"Thanks daddy"

"If you get scared at all just wake me alright"

"Alright…" She shut her optics just for resting them before going into recharge.

Skywarp tried to get some recharge himself knowing they were going to have a big day tomorrow trying to find their way back to their base. But something wasn't right, everything looked different. He felt like they were in a completely different place. Also not been able to get a hold of base was weird but it could be a glitch so he had to try again in the morning or at least someone trying and getting a hold of him. They didn't have much choice so they had to hope for the best. He shut his own optics to try and get some rest himself, he knew tomorrow was going to be big.

Next Morning Autobot base

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet screamed as Bulkhead accidently broke one of his experiments.

"Oh sorry doc"

"Well sorry isn't going to fix it" He frowned.

"I-I'm sorry Ratchet I am"

Ratchet waved his hand "It's alright. It wasn't working out anyway"

"_Don't give up keep trying"_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Thank's Bumblebee"

Optimus and Arcee entered the room and over to the other's.

"Morning everyone" Optimus greeted.

"Morning Optimus" They all said.

"I have some information to announce" He said as he walked over to the computer and typed a few things in before two energy readings appeared "We have two new cybertron's on earth"

"Decepticons?" Arcee asked with her hand on her hip.

"That's the strange thing. One decepticon but one neutral are what the readings are saying"

"That is strange" Ratchet came forward trying to look up more information.

"So what now?"

"We will investigate and find out who they are. But we have to keep it low decepticon's may have found out about them as well"

"No worries Optimus" Arcee got ready to head out "We better bridge just close by so we don't cause a sense and just search for them quietly"

"Good plan Arcee. Ratchet, get the ground bridge ready"

"I'm on it Prime" Ratchet got the ground bridge ready and pulled the leaver activating it.

"Autbot's, Transform and Roll out"

They all transformed and rolled into the bridge to head to find out who these new arrivals were. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had to keep it low if the decepticon's happened to find out.

Back to Skywarp and Pebbles

Skywarp walked to where ever he was going, he didn't know to tell the truth. He just had to find something since just sitting there wasn't going to do anything. He kept trying to get a hold of someone but it was the same as yesterday. He knew for sure they would be looking for him and Pebbles but that could take days, weeks even so he had to find a source of eneergon for the both until then.

Pebbles went on a little ahead just for fun which he didn't mind but as long as he saw her it was fine. Pebbles was only running around with her hand made butterfly in her hand, pretending to be one herself with the other's around her. She was crazy for them. Something about their colours got her distracted.

He smirked at his daughter before looking around to find anything, it was hard but he had to keep looking if they wanted to get somewhere.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"My legs are getting sore"

"I'm sorry sweetie. Here" He walked over and picked her up, holding her in his arms "Better?"

"Ah hu" She smiled holding onto him "Are you hungry?"

"I am but I will be fine. Are you?"

"Not right now"

"Alright then, we will get something if we can when you are"

"Ok" She smiled laying her head down for some rest.

They had been walking all morning and it was alright for Skywarp but it was too much for Pebbles and he knew but had to see how she went. She did better then he thought which was good and rubbed her helm gently as he moved along.

Skywarp suddenly stopped, hearing a noice from the distance. Like a loud deep engine. Pebbles saw this and looked at him "What is it daddy?"

He placed her on the ground and pushed her behind his legs "Stay behind me"

"B-but daddy-"

"Shhh" He got out his laser gun ready to attack anyone. It could be the decepticon's or autobot's but he didn't want to risk it and had to be careful.

Pebbles shook and tried to control her breathing feeling scared and held onto her father's leg not wanting to be attacked, knowing her father would protect her.

The engines got louder and Pebbles could hear it now, she smiled thinking it was help. But that disappeared when the two sure what jumped out of the trees.

Around ten drones stood before Skywarp and pointed there weapons on him, not noticing Pebbles behind him. Skywarp saw the decepticon badge on them but didn't know who these were. They looked like drones, they all looked alike.

"Lower your weapon" One ordered.

"Give me one good reason why I should"

"Megatron's orders were to search and find you to bring you back to our ship"

Skywarp blinked a few times "D-did you say Megatron?"

"Yes" He growled.

"_Daddy they know Megatron there here to help" _Pebbles said through there bond.

"_I don't like this at all Pebbles. Something isn't right"_

"I will say it again" A drone came forward "Surrender and come quietly"

Before Skywarp could say anything more engines were heard behind the drones. Skywarp stepped back as two large fliers came from out of the sky and transformed right in front of them. Skywarp's optics widen at the sight. Megatron? He lowered his weapon.

"Well done drones you have succeeded and didn't fail me" Megatron spoke and watched the drones bowed their heads letting Megatron in front of them to see the new seeker.

"I must say it was a little trickier them I thought to find you seeker. I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons and I have come to ask you come willing back to our ship"

"U-umm…did you say your name is Megatron?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes I did seeker or have you never seen me before. I think you would know who I am if you're a decepticon?" He grinned.

"Another seeker would be useful for the decepticons" Sneered the seeker in front of him, he sounded familiar.

"You're not Megatron" Skywarp narrowed his optics

Megatron from this world stared at him before frowning "What?" He snapped.

"The Megatron I know is nothing like you. I don't know who you are and we are not going with you"

"We?" Megatron grinned before looking down Skywarp's legs to see Pebbles head poking out with frighten optics making him smirk.

"Oh this is perfect. Sparklings have not been around for some time and it is wonderful to see one. She will be perfect for the decepticon's" He grinned at her making Pebbles hide behind Skywarp's leg again making him chuckle "A shy one I see"

"Not a seeker which is a shame"

"You will not touch my daughter. We are leaving" He turned around but was only faced with a glowing blue rod at him helm.

"You're not going anywhere" Knock Out smirked.

Skywarp stared at this idiot of a red con before looking at his side and saw another with a giant hammer. He looked so much like Breakdown but this one didn't seem to know him but was only looking at him cruelly.

Pebbles was right under her father and kept a good grip and stayed right under him not wanting to lose him. These decepticon's didn't look nice and for the first time ever she was scared of these decepticon's.

"Why must everything be so hard, even for you daughter I'm guessing? I want to find out more and who you are about you. I will make sure you will remain a decepticon even if it means taking your daughter away"

"You want her you've got to go through me" He growled making him chuckle.

"So I'm guessing you will do anything for her safely" He online his cannon pointing it at him before grinning "Perfect"

Skywarp stepped back more making every one step closer to him. Pebbles whimpered softly and tears pricked at her optics, feeling it was happening all over again and not safe. Skywarp came to a stop and looked behind him seeing the two were on a ledge now, they were trapped and he was out numbered.

"You have nowhere to go seeker, you can't fly. Make this easier for her and yourself. Disarm your weapon and come willing with us"

Skywarp looked at every decepticon that had their weapons pointed at him. He didn't stand a chance and he was injured. He felt Pebbles shook wildly on his leg fearing for her life and he could tell she wanted to run.

"_I won't let anything happen to you. I'll make sure of that, as long as your with me no one can harm you" _Skywarp said through there bond.

"_How come they don't know us?"_

"_I don't know, but I need to find out more information like they do about me"_

He sighed knowing he didn't have a choice and didn't want to see Pebbles get hurt. He lowered his weapon before disarming it and throwing it at the one that called him Megatron. He saw the grin in his face and saw he was nothing like the one he knew. This one was more….crazy.

"Good. Now, give us your name seeker?"

He looked back at Megatron with a glare and at everyone around him, staring at him with the big weapons thinking there so powerful and winning. He felt weak but there was nothing he could do. He looked back again at Megatron before opening his mouth.

"My name is Skywarp"

It was like a horror sightseeing. Every decepticon let out gasp and soft whispers looking back at each other ad at Megatron who optics were widen as, like he couldn't believe it before frowning.

"What did you say?"

"I said my name is Skywarp, do you have a problem with that?" He glared back.

"I have a problem with that!" The seeker screeched "Skywarp died way back on cybertron and there is no way your him, I saw him die right in front of me and you look nothing like HIM!"

"I think I know my own name" He yelled back "What's your name if you know him so well?"

"I am Starscream and he was my brother!"

Skywarp gasped softly while Pebbles came out more to see him. He wasn't Starscream. He wasn't Megatron and he wasn't Breakdown. Something was very wrong.

"Very well" Megatron stepped closer "You will be coming with us until you tell us the truth and I'm in no mood for games. I want to hear the truth from you and find out who you really are or you will suffer"

"I-I'm telling you I am-"

Engines were heard from beside the decepticon's and they all pointed there weapons in that direction as more vehicles appeared and transformed. Skywarp stared at the new comers and right away knew who they were.

Autobot's.

But he couldn't help but look at the one that right away he knew who it was.

"Optimus Prime?" He whispered.

"Optimus, why must you always interfere? We are welcoming back a long lost member"

"Then why did you have your weapons pointed at him. He doesn't look like he wants to go with you"

"Because he is not following orders and he needs to learn who he needs to follow around here"

"Plus he is a liar!" Starscream snapped.

While everyone was arguing a femme jumped out in front of the autobot's and online her weapons, pointing them at the decepticon's while she got a look at Skywarp. She then looked down at his legs and saw Pebbles almost fully out staring at her. She softens and gasped softly.

"Optimus?" Arcee whispered to him before pointing at Pebbles.

Optimus followed and he did the same not believing there was a sparkling right in front of him. The others did the same and now everyone was staring at Pebbles. She shied away and hid behind her father again.

"Megatron she is just a sparkling. Let him do as he wishes and don't force him. If he doesn't want to go with you then he doesn't"

"I can't do that Optimus. He will remain a decepticon even if it means I have to give him a painful beating"

Skywarp listened as they all argued about who was getting them. Like sparklings fighting over their favourite toy, it was pathetic.

"_Daddy I'm scared"_ Pebbles whimpered through there bond.

"_When I say now you warp out of here. Just behind us in the open and we will make a run for it"_

"_B-but daddy I don't want to be away from you"_

"_You're not just warp behind us and I'll be right behind you, alright?"_

"_A-alright daddy"_

Skywarp looked back at the others and waited for the right time to go, but it was going to be soon or never.

"I will take what I want!" Megatron roared stomping over to Skywarp not looking happy. It had to be now.

"Now!"

In a second Pebbles and Skywarp warped out of there with a crack and making everyone stumble back. They all looked all over and all looked around to try and find them. Megatron looked out in the opened before spooting them appearing and running for it.

"Get them!" he shouted at his soldiers who right away went after to claim Skywarp and Pebbles.

The autobot's wouldn't allow it and had to get to them before it was too late. Arcee went after them while Bulkhead, Optimus and Bumblebee fight with Megatron and the others.

Pebbles ran as fast as her small legs could. It hurt and all she wanted to do was stop but knew that was a bad idea so she continued until her father said it was alright.

Skywarp whinsed in pain from his damaged wing and the loose wires flickering around wildly making it more painful for him, if it didn't get fixed soon there was a chance it could be like that for life or worse, he won't be able to fly.

"Don't stop" He shouted to Pebbles who was running right in front of him "Keep going until I say so.

Pebbles listened and kept going. Skywarp thought they would make it, he thought they would get away from everyone and try and find who what the heck was going on.

Out of the blue he was struck in the back by a powerful blast that made him stop and fall to the ground with a grunt, knocking him out cold. Pebbles imeditly stopped and looked back to see Knock Out standing in the distance with his electric prod pointed at him before running towards them with some of the others.

Pebbles didn't know what to do so she did what she only thought to do. She went back to her father.

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" She shouted shaking him but she got nothing. She started to whimper softly "Please you have to get up" Tears pricked in her optics and looked up to see them getting closer "Daddy please" She let out a sob from still getting nothing and feared he was gone.

"Oh do not worry kid" She looked up to see Knock Out grinning at her "He is only knocked out but he will be good as knew later:

"Y-you hurt my daddy" She tried to control her voice.

"I'm just following order's" He stepped closer reaching his hand out to her "Come here"

Pebbles let out a scream and right away Arcee was on top of Knock Out, punching him and kicked hi maside before running to Pebbles.

"Are you alright?"

Pebbles gave her a nod.

"Come on we need to get you to safely" She went to pick her up but was knocked over by Knock Out this time and the two rolled trying to break apart.

Pebbles stayed with her father feeling safer with him even though he wasn't awake but where else was she supposed to go. She heard her father let out a groan and moved slight making Pebbles smile.

"Daddy?"

He didn't answer and only went blank again, it had hurt like hell and he was in deep pain.

There was a loud blast right in front of Pebbles and she let out a scream trying to cover her. She wanted to get out of here but she wasn't leaving without her father so she started to try and drag him away by grabbing him hand and pulling him. It was hopeless since she was so small and she couldn't do anything else. There was another blast out of nowhere making her fall back and was pushed into the bushes.

She rolled a few times before getting back up and standing still. It was quiet.

She ran out into the open again and stood in front of a sight she hoped she would never have to see.

Her father was being held from under his arms by two drones. Megatron, Starscream, Breakdown and Knock Out stood around him with weapons ready staring behind her with horrible grins. She backed up slightly and turned around to see the autobot's with their weapons online also.

"Let him go Megatron" Optimus said.

"Not going to happen Optimus, he is helpless and coming with us so we can find out more about him" He looked down at Pebbles grinning at her "Your coming with us as well little one"

"You will not go near her" Arcee growled.

"I think she will come with us" Megatron said.

Arcee right away got on her knees and looked at Pebbles with a soft expression.

"Come sweetie. You have to come with us, we will do everything we can to get your father back but it's much safer with us" She smiled "Please it's alright, come forward" She tried to convince her.

Pebbles stared at the autobot's with watery optics fearing and feeling alone and scared. She so wanted to be safe, she wanted to feel that femme touch from Arcee. She took a small step towards Arcee but stopped looking back at her father. He was still out cold.

She wanted to be with him. What if there was a chance they would kill him or she would never see him again? She didn't want to leave him behind. Even if it meant being with these decepticon's at least she was with her father.

She looked back at Arcee with a sad expression, stepping slowly away from her and saw the worried and sad look from her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered ever so softly no one heard her, but Arcee saw what she said.

Pebbles didn't turn and backed up to the decepticon's behind her, not wanting to look at anyone and see those looks they had.

Megatron grinned "I think she has made her mind up" He petted her helm making Pebbles yelp softly.

She went to walk to her father but was suddenly picked up by Knock Out. He held her right but she struggled a little not wanting to be held.

"Be still" Knock Out warned her making her still. She sat in his arms and stared at the autobot's feeling sorry.

"We will get them back Megatron. They don't belong to you" Optimus said.

"We shall see about that"

A ground bridge was activated behind each group. The decepticon's left first. Pebbles was comfortable in Knock Out's arms and he knew how to hold one which was not bad. She looked over his shoulder and at the autobot's before disappearing into the space bridge. She let out a soft cry trying to hold in her tears as she was taken away.

At least she was with her father, she hoped he would wake soon.

* * *

><p><em>Next time Pebbles talks to Knock Out and Breakdown while Skywarp has a talk with Megatron and Starscream. How will they convince them there telling the truth? I don't know yet lol so maybe an idea would be nice. Please review and thanks for reading.<em>


	3. Why won't you believe me?

_Omg sorry for the wait life is killing me it's so crazy. I hope this story will go somewhere. __Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments they have been helpful and I plan on using them and doing my best. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Pebbles was confused with everything going on around her, it was like a totally different place with different decepticon's but with the same names. It was hard and she didn't know what the answer was. She sat in Knock Outs arms as they walked down there ship which Pebbles was not familiar with, it was dark, cold and looked more spooky for her.<p>

She looked over and saw her father still being dragged, he wouldn't wake up and she feared he wouldn't. They all came to a stop and looked up at Megatron who was staring at Skywarp.

"Take him to the brig and make sure those cuffs on him are tight. I don't want him escaping or making any plans. Also make sure he can't teleport out of here, I don't care how you do it just make sure he can't escape" Megatron ordered the vehicons that carried Skywarp.

He was out cold and he wasn't going anywhere like this.

"When he wakes let me know. I want to speak with him and get the truth out" Megatron growled, watching as they dragged him away. A soft whimper caught in his audios and turned around to see Knock Out holding the struggling sparkling femme.

"As you for little one you will remain with Knock Out until your father is telling me the truth"

"H-he is telling the truth" She told him with a soft sob.

Megatron didn't answer and only walked away from them with Starscream following. Pebbles looked ahead and saw her father being dragged away and struggled more wanting to get to him.

"Would you be still you're only making this harder on yourself" Knock Out snapped.

"I-I want my daddy I want to be with him" She whimpered trying to push herself out of his hands.

"Sorry kid you're going to be staying with me until Megatron says so" He said walking in the other direction away from where her father was taken. Pebbles so wished she went with the autobot's but she didn't want to leave her father, she felt like she had disobeyed him and it were all her fault now. What was he going to say later?

She sniffed softly and just relaxed in Knock Out's arms feeling hopeless and alone.

"Chin up kid it's not so bad" She heard Knock Out say but didn't answer.

She didn't know where Knock Out was taking her but was scared out of her CPU. She didn't know these decepticons and already she was freaked out by them. Never before has she been with a decepticon like this, it was crazy. Maybe the autobot's were right?

They did tell her they have caused trouble, destroyed things and were mean bots but she never believed that, until now. They just didn't care and took what they wanted. Who was she going to trust now?

Knock Out entered a room and Pebbles looked around. It wasn't what she was expecting. It kind of looked like Hooks medic bay with the berths around and medical tools. Maybe Hook was here.

Though she didn't speak not wanting to make a mistake or talk without permission, she just felt like she wasn't aloud too for some reason.

Knock Out placed her on the ground and left her there before walking away. She stood there not knowing what to do, was she supposed to just stand there?

She looked around and spotted the door was wide open, she could look for her father.

"Don't even think about it kid" She spun around at hearing Knock Out's voice "You are to remain here until Megatron decided what to do with you. If you try to go anywhere punishment will be the answer"

She shivered at his voice. He was a bully she thought to herself. She didn't want to cause a scene so she just stood there again waiting for what will come next. Knock Out cleared a berth table before going back to Pebbles and picking her up again, placing her on the table with her legs hung over the edge. She watched him grabbed a chair and sat in front of her with a smug grin.

"Now" Pebbles looked up at him as he spoke "Are you going to behave, do as your told and tell the truth?"

She nodded her head but he didn't seem pleased at this "Use your words"

Pebbles swallowed a little before speaking "Y-yes"

He grinned "Good" He got out some data work and looked back at her "Tell me your name?"

"It's Pebbles"

"Pebbles hey?" He chuckled "Strange name for a cybertron, who gave you that name?"

"My mummy"

"And where is she?"

"S-she's….gone"

"Well that's life I guess"

Pebbles lowered her head and sighed.

"Now what is your father's name?"

"Skywarp" She saw the mad look in his face and knew he wasn't happy.

"You said you would tell the truth" He snapped.

"I-I am his name is Skywarp"

"Well the problem is no one believes it because Skywarp died years ago back on cybertron by autboot's and no one is renamed the same. It just doesn't happen like that. So I'll ask again, what is your father's name?"

Pebbles shivered not knowing what to do. She was telling the truth but how was she going to convince everyone? She looked away feeling weak and not wanting this decepticon to get ever madder at her nor not knowing what to do.

"I'm waiting for an answer" She heard his voice growl.

"I-I don't know w-what to say….his n-name is Skywarp" She whimpered.

He sighed in annoyance throwing the data aside and sitting back in his chair, like he was thinking. Pebbles just sat there with her helm hung low waiting for what he will say next.

"You swear that is the truth?"

"Yes it is. I swear" She hoped this will make them believe now.

"Well, I still don't believe you but I will pass it onto Megatron once he has a talk with your father"

She nodded her head.

"When's the last time you had energon?"

"Y-yesterday"

"Well I better get you some then" He stood up walking away before turning to face her "Don't move I'll be right back"

"Alright" She softly said watching him leave and the door shutting behind him. Pebbles felt like crying, she felt like going into a corner and just let it out like there was no hope. She wanted to be with her father she missed him deeply but wondered what was going on with him. She prayed to Primus he would be alright and come back to her soon.

Skywarp

Skywarp let out a groan feeling pain in his CPU and body. He felt stiff and tried to move but couldn't. He looked to his side and saw his arm was hanging by some kind of electric blue chain and the same with his other arm. He was hanging from the ground. He pulled both his arms trying to break them free but it was no good he was trapped. His left wing shot more pain through his body and grunted at the feel of it. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Pebbles" He whispered, fearing that she was nowhere to be seen.

He struggled more around in his bonds trying his best wanting to find his daughter and get out of here.

"So you're finally awake" Skywarp heard a voice and looked in front of him to see the one that called himself Megatron.

"Where is my daughter?" He growled.

"Oh she is in good hands. Nothing to worry about"

"I want to see her"

"That's not going to happen until you start talking"

"Fine, what do you want to know? I'll say anything" He would do anything for Pebbles.

He chuckled at him stepping forward with two other's next to him. He knew the one that was glaring at him was Starscream and the other he wasn't sure. It was just a tall purple and blue decepticon silently next to his leader.

"Good" He got closer until he was in hand reach "What is your name? Your real name and no games"

"I already told you its Skywarp! I don't know why you don't believe me but let me tell you this. You are not the Megatron I know and you're not Starscream either. I don't know what is going on here but I am telling the truth. Do you think I would be lying knowing I have my daughter to worry about?"

"You are not Skywarp!" Starscream snapped coming forward "I am Starscream SIC of the decepticon's. You better start talking truthfully soon if you want to live" He growled in his face.

"Stand down Starscream" Megatron ordered stepping in front of him "If you don't tell me who you are I'll make you feel pain and if you still don't tell me I'll rip out your daughter's spark slowly so her death is slow and painful"

Skywarp looked at him in horror "You wouldn't?"

"I've done it in the past and that doesn't mean I won't now" He grinned.

Skywarp knew the Megatron he knew would never hurt a sparkling. This one is just crazy and more violent. He had no idea how he was going to prove he was Skywarp, he had to think fast.

"I'm waiting seeker" He heard him growl.

Skywarp looked up at him, glaring before looking away again.

"Very well" Megatron growled turning his head to Starscream, giving him a nod.

Starscream chuckled stepping aside to a control panel and typed a few things in before pushing a large botton.

"Since I'm in a good mood we have disabled your bond with the brat so she won't feel what your feeling. But if you keep this up I will kill her"

Skywarp grunted out and held in his cries as a strong electric shock was being sent through his body and burning his CPU and spark. It was a hard moment but not as bad as he thought. This continued for a minute before everything stopped and he hung from the wall panting hard from the slight pain in him.

"Well?"

He was just silent, that was all he could do until he could think of something.

"Again"

Pebbles

Pebbles sat on top of the medic berth just board out of her mind and feeling worried about her father and homesick. She swung her legs over the table just watching her feet and admiring them since she couldn't find anything else better to do. Knock Out was gone for a while and wondered what he was doing but thought it might be best if he didn't return. He gave her the goose bumps.

She sighed as she looked around the room and couldn't help but think. This was so much like Hooks medic room, maybe he was here?

The door slid open and Knock Out came in with some energon and over to the sparkling, placing it down and staring at her with a neutral look.

"There you go kid" Was all he said before walking away and back to his work.

Pebbles sighed and picked up the cube, it was a different colour from the energon she knew. It was normally purple but this one was blue. She stared at it not too sure about it until Knock Out turned and saw this.

"It's energon "He narrowed his optics "You drink it, you know?"

Pebbles without another thought drank it down and finished it all up. It tasted the same so she wasn't too worried about it. She placed it down and sighed feeling much better and stared at Knock Out's back, trying to watch what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

He turned around to face her "Just getting a few things sorted. Megatron wants me to run a few tests on you"

"T-tests?"

"Yes you know to find out who your creators are. Check your energon levels are well and stuff. Won't take long"

Pebbles shivered at the thought of a test. She never liked them. It would always hurt or she could feel sick just thinking about it. It was normal for a sparkling to not like them but in time they grow out of it. But Pebbles was still young and she didn't want one.

As she thought about this another decepticon came into the room and over to Knock Out not noticing the sparkling. Pebbles right away knew who this was.

"Breakdown" She whispered to herself.

She listened to the two as they talked.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm not too sure. Megatron is _talking_ to him now while I have to take care of the kid"

Breakdown turning around and spotted the small sparkling on the berth staring at him in wonder, he narrowed his optics at her.

"What are you looking at?" He growled at her.

Pebbles looked away and curled up in a small ball making Breakdown laugh at her.

"I like teasing the weak"

Pebbles felt a tear roll down her check as she heard him speak. He was so cruel and was nothing like the one she knew. Sure he was aggressive and wild but when she was there he was funny and always gave her a ride around. She missed that Breakdown but this one was just a bully.

"Hey come on Breakdown she is just not use to everything around here. But soon she will be once she father starts talking and telling the truth"

Pebbles felt like cutting in and tell them he wasn't lying but knew that would lead to trouble. It wasn't easy so she just sat there with tearful optics waiting for something to happen.

"Alright I might need your help sparkling's never like this" Knock Out said turning around and coming over towards Pebbles holding a needle.

Pebbles gasped at the size of it. It was bigger than the one Hook uses on her. She crawled back a little making Knock Out shake his head.

"This will be real quick" He said as he got closer to her.

"I-I don't want it" Pebbles softly said.

"Breakdown, hold her still"

Before Pebbles could say anything she felt hands grabbing her and pinning her to the berth. She whimpered and struggled in his hold and it was no good and cried out harder as she saw from the corner of her optics the needle getting closer to her. She kicked a little and let out a sob feeling hopeless and like there wasn't a friend in the world for her.

Suddenly Knock Out stopped and stared at the sparkling for a moment. He thought of cleaver idea and grinned placing the needle a side and looking at Breakdown.

"Let her go"

Breakdown stared at him confused "W-what?"

"Just do it"

He did so and Pebbles just laid there shivering and whimpering softly. She saw Knock Out kneeling down to her and felt a hand on her side making her look up at him with tearful optics.

"I know your scared but the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can sort out what's going on and the sooner you will be with your father again. It will only hurt for a moment and I promise you will be back with your father soon"

She sniffed sitting up to face him "R-really?"

"Really, it will just make it easier if you hold still. Can you do that for me?" She could see a soft smile from him.

She looked away but was only bought back to face him as she felt his hand under her chin. His fingertips were spooky and sharp to her and they slightly scratched her metal skin but barley anything.

She didn't say anything but nod her head to him. But when she looked up she saw him narrowing his optics and knew she had to say something "Ok"

"That's a good femme" He grinned picking up the needle again and lifting her arm up to him.

Pebbles shut her optics tight and let out a tight squeak as she needle pierced her skin and sunk deeper into her before Knock Out started to draw out energon. It hurt a lot but she held it in as he drew out again and looked at the sparkling who looked in pain.

"Here kid" He said passing her a small cube of sweet energon to her. It was once again different from the one she is use to but happily took it and suckled softly onto it humming softly with the sweet taste.

Knock Out walked away quickly with Breakdown following him all confused on why he did that.

"What was all that about?"

"She is nothing but a stubborn sparkling that wants to be with her father no matter what. If we want her to listen to us, she needs to trust us" He grinned "So if we treat her right she might give us some useful information"

"Oh I see where you're going with this" Breakdown grinned.

"So for now on be nice to her"

"I think I can do that but not for long"

"I will do a few run throughs with the energon test and see if I can find her in anything. While her father was out of it I got some of his so we should get who he really is"

"Wait I thought Megatron was beating him up until he talked?"

"Were decepticon's" He grinned making Breakdown laugh.

"Oh I love this job"

Back with Pebbles she had just finished up all the sweet enegon Knock Out had given her and happily ate it all. She sighed softly as she finished it and looked over at Knock Out and Breakdown who had their backs turned to her and talking. She couldn't hear but she wasn't too worried about it.

"Alright I have to test this out so keep an optic on her. You don't have to do anything just make sure she is occupied and doesn't do anything she will regret"

"I can do that"

"Good. I'll be back" Knock left the room leaving Breakdown with the sparkling.

Pebbles sat in her spot and looked up at Breakdown who came closer but leaned on the berth away from her. She stared into his optics trying to see if he would at least say something but that wasn't going to happen with that smirk on his face.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"It's Pebbles"

He laughed at her name "Very strange"

She sighed as she sat there and looked around the room again, trying to find something to stare at but couldn't really find anything. She wished she was with her father.

"W-when can I see my daddy?"

"Once Megatron is done with him"

"When is that?"

"I don't know, later"

"When's later?"

He glared at her "I don't know"

"Why don't you know?"

"Stop asking questions" He growled.

"Why?"

He sighed in annoyance.

Skywarp

Skywarp felt like he was burning to the pit, his CPU and spark were aching and burning hot heat throw his body as the last shock went through his body.

"I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your games seeker "Megatron stepped forward "Tell me who you are"

"I-I already-" He coughed "T-told you….it's S-skywarp"

Megatron growled angrily, turning to Starscream who seemed to be enjoying this "AGAIN! Full power"

Skywarp shut his optics waiting to feel the horrible pain once again. This was going to hurt a lot and waste sure if he would survive it or not. Before Starscream could do anything Knock Out came into the room in a rush making everyone stop and stare at him.

"Ah sorry to interrupt but lord Megatron you might want to see this"

Megatron made his way out of the room with his SIC following and the other figure behind them.

"This better be good"

"W-well…ah I'm not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well I did as you told me and I got both their energon samples. I did scans and searched through everything to find everything I could about them"

"And?"

Knock Out sighed looking up at his leader "I got nothing"

Megatron blinked a few times at him before frowning "What do you mean you got nothing?"

"I mean like they are in nothing. No history, no reports, no creators and no information. Like they don't exists"

"That's not possible there has to be something" Starscream said "Do another search, you made a mistake"

"I did like fire times and I got the same"

"Has the brat said anything?" Megatron asked.

"All she has said is her name, he father's name and she said the same and that's about it. Very quiet kid"

"Very well then" He said turning around heading back to Skywarp.

"S-so what now, lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked.

"I'm going to find out who this decepticon is, even if it means I have to rip out his spark.

Megatron was stopped though by the figure.

"Do you have a better idea Soundwave?"

Soundwave nodded his head. He showed on his screen some data and then some information about the memory core.

"Memory core?" Starscream asked confused.

Megatron grinned at Soundwave. Oh how he always had the best plans and never failed him.

"Excellent idea Soundwave, this will be so much easier"

"What is the plan lord Megtron?" Knock Out asked.

"We are going to go into his memory core and search through his memories. Find out what he has been through and his name for sure. This will be way easier" Megatron grinned walking away with Starscream and Soundwave while Knock Out headed back to the medic bay.

As Megatron entered the room Skywarp weakly looked up at the three and glared at them.

"What are you doing to do now? Kill me?"

"Oh no we are not we have a better idea. Thanks to Soundwave we know what to do now"

_Soundwave?_

So that was his name. He felt his spark tighten as he heard it. Pebbles was going to be upset when she met this Soundwave. He didn't know but he knew she loved Soundave and didn't know what this one was like.

"Soundwave, proceed and start invading his mind"

Soundwave silently nodded his head and stepped forward to Skywarp who stared at him confused. Gently one of his tentacle wires pulled out of his back and towards Skywarp. He flinched for a moment but stopped as it got attached to his CPU and started to search through everything he had. It was like a slight pinch but nothing from what was happening before.

They all turned to Soundwave who had images passing his vision quickly and gathered around to have a close look.

Megatron narrowed his optics as he saw bots that looked sort of familiar but was so quick he was distracted again. He then saw images of the brat appeared and looked worried and scared on the screen before it turned into a happy laugh and running around like it was a perfect life. It then skipped to a silver mech with glowing red optics that had a sort of same helm of himself and a giant cannon too.

"Who is that?" Starscream asked.

"We will find out once Soundwave it done"

This continued and Skywarp looked at his vision to watch as well what was going on and was surprised to see all his thoughts going pass into him. Maybe this will get everyone to believe him.

Finally Soundwave was done and pulled his wire out of Skywarp's helm. Soundwave looked at his leader and nodded his head.

"Are you sure?"

Soundwave played over a recording _"My name is Skywarp….Believe me"_

Megatron nodded "I want more tests run of these and find out where he came from and everything"

Starscream still didn't seem to believe this and glared at everyone around him "He is not Skywarp" He hissed "I know what my own brother looks like"

"We will find out more later" Megatron said turning around to leave "Send hi mto Knock Out for repairs and he will remain there until I say so"

Pebbles

"Hey come on she is just only asking questions nothing wrong with that" Knock Out smirked at Breakdown.

"She is annoying the slag out of me. It's one question after another and I couldn't take it"

"No reason to scream to her"

"I didn't scream I just yelled"

"Well now you upset her way more and now she won't even move"

Pebbles hid behind one of the berth tables in the corner shivering and whimpering softly. Breakdown had made her so upset once she asked only a few questions and he just flipped. She was scared of him and she got a taste of what the mean decepticon's were like and was not enjoying it at all.

"Come on Pebbles nothing to worries about now" Knock Out said trying to get her to come out but didn't do anything.

The door slide open and two vehicons helped carry an almost fried up seeker as he limped in and they placed him on the berth.

"Megatron gave orders to repair him and he will remain here until further orders"

"Very well" He waved his hand.

Skywarp groaned as he was finally let out and now was free to sit down without any pain.

"I must say you can really put up a fight seeker. Not many are like you"

"Well I guess I'm different" He spoke coldly to him.

"So what is your name?" Breakdown asked

"Like I've said before" he glared at him "It's Skywarp"

Pebbles at hearing her father's name quickly poked out of her hiding place and smiled seeing her father and ran out to him "Daddy"

Skywarp looked over and sighed in relief at seeing his daughter again. He quickly got off the berth and picked up her, holding her close and hugging her tightly never wanting to let her go again.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

Skywarp smiled as he sat on the berth again so Knock Out could repair him and sat his daughter in his lap stroking her helm gently making her smile at him.

"I'm not leaving you, ever"

* * *

><p><em>Not sure what will happen in the next chapter but I will think or an idea could help me out. I'm trying to make the decepticons different and a more meaner side so Pebbles can see that. So I hope I'm doing that right lol Please review and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading.<em>


	4. I'm Telling the Truth

_I know it's shorter then the other's but I really wanted to upload this. Next part won't take long maybe a few days but we shall see how I do. Thanks so much for all the reviews and idea's they have been helpful. I want to give a big thank you to liliCartMan for her wonderful review and saying so much that gave me idea's and inspiration. _

_Please read and review and idea's are welcome for anything ad I will always do my best._

**_I have a poll up on my page and it will mean a lot for people to vote and let me know thanks ever._**

* * *

><p>"Arcee you have to calm down" Ratchet tried talking to her but it wasn't helping.<p>

"Calm down? How the frag can I calm down! There is a sparkling with the decepticon's, scared out of her CPU and the only reason she went with them is because they had her father. What choice did she have!"

"W-wait I thought you said her father was a decepticon?"

"He is but he didn't even look like he wanted to go with them. I don't know but something isn't right about all this"

"Arcee" She turned to see Optimus looking down at her "I understand your scared and I know you care about sparklings very much, just like any other femme. I could see that decepticon didn't want to go with them and only wanted to get his daughter out of there. We are going to try everything in our power to locate them and bring them back here. I'm sure he will be grateful and his daughter and he may do as they please whether they want to stay here or leave to find other locations. For now we will have to investigate and make sure their safety is in good hands"

Arcee took a deep breath and nodded her head "It's just been so long since anyone has seen a sparkling. She can't be in that kind of environment she needs to have a bright future"

"I understand Arcee but don't forget her father is a decepticon. We don't know the full story yet but we will find out"

"I know. I just hope it will be soon"

"As soon as we pick up something we will right away go into action"

"I'll be ready"

"I'm sure you will be"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead came driving into the base with the kids in the car, skidding to a halt they all jumped out and let them transform.

"Any news?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not yet" Optimus ansered sadly.

Arcee looked down and saw Jack got a lift from Bumblebee "Sorry I didn't pick you up Jack. I was a little distracted and lost track of time. I've had a lot on my mind"

"It's alright Arcee" Jack smiled.

"So what's going on?" Miko asked.

"We have new arrivals on earth, that's what's going on" Ratchet answered.

"Really?" Miko said with joy running up the stairs with Jack and Raf following her so they were eye level with them "Are they decepticon?"

"Well were still trying to work that out" Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" Raf asked fixing up his glasses.

Optimus explained to the children "From what we saw there was one decepticon. When we arrived he was trapped by Megatron and his men, he didn't seem like he wanted to go with them and we weren't sure until we saw he wasn't alone"

"There were two?" Jack asked a little surprised.

"Yes. He had a sparkling"

"What is a sparkling?" Raf asked.

"A sparkling is like a human child. From what we could see she looked like around the age of a seven year old human"

"Wow she sounds so young, what happen?" Jack wanted to know.

"A fight broke out and the decepticon got badly injured by Knock Out. He was knocked out cold and they managed to get a hold of him before we did. The sparkling was scared and was only in hand reach from us. We tried to get her to come with us but she walked back to the decepticns. She didn't look happy and we guessed she only wanted to be with her father no matter what. So now they are with them and we can tell they don't want to be there. We will try and locate them and do our best"

"Oh man" Miko sighed "I so wish I was there I could have taken some pictures of an epic battle"

"So do you know who they are?" Raf asked.

"Not yet but we will find out" Arcee said.

The children seemed to get all this now, until Miko spoke up "So ahh….how do you guys reproduce?"

Nemesis II Decepticon base

"That should do it" Knock Out said wiping his hands with a cloth to get the energon off and placed his tools away "Though I'm unable to fix your wing I don't have the right parts. Maybe later on but it will take time"

"Alright then" Skywarp answered.

He felt much better than he had thanks to Knock out. He was also given pain killers for his damaged wing and he patched it up so no wires were sticking out and won't get infected. But it was better than nothing, but that meant he couldn't fly which wasn't going to be easy. He had recontacted his bond with Pebbles so she would feel safer and closer to him but with his warping ability that was blocked by something but wasn't sure. He looked down at his daughter who was happily sitting in his lap leaning close to him.

"How are you feeling daddy?" She asked.

"I'm alright now, don't worry about me sweetie" He smiled down at her.

W-when can we go?"

"I don't think were leaving anytime soon, sorry baby"

"I want to go home"

"I know you do. I'm sorry"

Knock Out and Breakdown came back over to them making Skywarp look up at them "Lord Megatron wants to speak to you in the rec room Follow us"

Skywarp picked up Pebbles in his arms and carried her out with him following Knock Out and Breakdown behind him. As they walked down the strange and dark hall of what looked like their base he couldn't help but think.

Everything was completely different from the decepticon base he knew, this all much creeper. In silence he followed them and felt Pebbles hold onto him tighter feeling scared.

"_Don't be afraid" _He said through their bond _"I'm here"_

"_I-I'm scared. I don't like it here I want to go home. Why are they so mean to us?" _She had to hold in her years.

"_I don't know what's going on baby but I know for sure something isn't right at all. Just hold onto me and don't look at anyone. I'll do all the talking"_

"_Alright daddy"_ She nuzzled into his neck feeling his warmth and making her relax more.

He followed them into a large room but was more like an opened building. He heard his daughter gasp softly at the size of the place before looking away in fear. Looking down he saw they were high up and other decepticon's, simular looks alike with each other working and walking around. Some even pointed up at him and stared, watching him walk over them like a ruler.

Breakdown shoved him forward to get moving making him trip over slightly before catching his balance again. Coming to a stop he saw Megatron at a large control computer with so much data around them and saw that there was a bunch of pictures from his memory core. He saw every decepticon he had ever met in each picture and wasn't sure why they had all these up.

Megatron turned around to face him and had his smug grin look on, his arms behind his back as he came closer to him.

"I see Knock Out has fixed you up" he commented.

He was silent as he held Pebbles, waiting to see what happens next.

"We have gone through every single piece in your memory core and now we want to hear everything from you"

Skywarp narrowed his optics "What if you don't believe me?

"I had a feeling you would ask that" He grinned

Coming from behind him a figure came forward and next to his leader. Skywarp knew this was Soundwave and saw he was very loyal to his leader, just like the Soundwave he knew.

"He will be attached to your mind and he can tell when you lying and not. So think before you answer or punishment will be the answer" Megatron said.

"Fine" Skywarp growled "But I have one question"

"What is it?"

"How did you find us? Before you appeared"

Megatron chuckled stepping aside to reveal Airachnid at the controls, a small yet deadly smirk on her face.

"If it wasn't for her we would have never found you probably. You can thank Airachnid that you are here"

Why should they thank her, it was because of her they were in this mess. Skywarp just glared at her making her let out a soft chuckle and walking away. Pebbles however whimpered softly and turned her head away from everyone. What did her father and he do to deserve this? It wasn't fare. Why was this femme so mean? She may have not even met her but just looking at her she could see trouble. Never before has she met a femme like her. It hurt her and her spark twisted in pain.

"So" Megatron stepped forward until he was face to face with Skywarp "Let's begin. Soundwave"

Soundwave came over to them and Skywarp watched closely as he stood beside him with his flickering screen and odd form. Pebbles let out a tear roll down her cheek and looked up at the one who had the name from a decepticon that she cared about so much. He wasn't the one she knew and she had to tell herself that.

Skywarp grunted as a wire was pledged into his helm and felt a slight buzzing noise before Soundwave was now connected to his CPU.

"If you lie Soundwave will know and you will be shocked, along with the brat"

_Brat?_ Pebbles hid her face feeling weak and hopeless.

Megatron along with Starscream, Breakdown, Knock Out and Airachnid stood in front of him. All standing proud and tough like they were better than him and thought it was a little silly. He watched as Breakdown typed a few things into the control.

"Who is this?"

That was the question. _Who is this?_

How he was supposed to answer that, I mean if he said who he was and Soundwave said he was lying then he would get shocked like before but that didn't worry him it was Pebbles. He didn't want any harm coming to her.

"Answer me seeker" He was bought back as he heard Megatron's voice boom.

He sighed knowing it was now or never "You wouldn't believe me?"

"That's why we have Soundwave" He grinned "I won't ask again"

Skywarp thought just let it out and see what happens.

"You know how before I said '_You're not the Megatron I know'_?"

"Yes" He growled narrowing his optics.

He pointed to the screen that showered the part of his memory "_That_ is the Megatron I know and take orders from"

He almost fell over laughing from seeing the look on his face. It was priceless. But held it in. He looked at everyone and they all had confused looks on their faces looking at Megatron and back at him.

Megartron then looked at Soundwave waiting for an answer from him. He got it when he nodded his head. He was telling the truth.

"That's not possible" Megatron said.

"You asked and I gave you the answer" Skywarp said, shifting Pebbles in his arms so she was more comfortable "Do you need to know anything else?"

Megatron growled before ordering Breakdown to put up the next one. He didn't need to say what he wanted Skywarp already knew.

He smirked looking at Starscream "_That_ is the Starscream I know"

"What!"

Again Megatron looked at Soundwave and got a nod from him.

"How can this be?"

Another came up and Pebbles looked at it smiling softly.

"_That_ is the Soundwave I know"

Everyone looked at Soundwave and he just gave another nod like it was nothing. Skywarp narrowed his optics at him. He sure wasn't the kind of mech that's talked a lot, unlike the one he knew.

"Every other one you show I will give you an answer. I guaranteed that your Soundwave here will know I'm telling the truth. I don't know how this is happening or why you have the same names as other's I know, but I've been telling the truth from the start"

It was silence between everyone and staring at Skywarp with wonder and trying to work out if all this was really happening. Megatron just stared at him with a glare for a long moment trying to think what to do next. It was all so confusing and crazy he had to think is Soundwave was lying to him.

No. He wouldn't he's too loyal to him and why would he? Megatron shook that thought out of him head and stared back at the screen with the picture of himself. He did look a little like him with the helm and cannon. But he would need to gid more if he was going to find out more information.

"Very well" He turned to Soundwave "Excaught them to a spare room for now and seel it so no one can enter or leave. Only you and I will know the codes of getting in. Understood?"

Soundwave gave him a firm nod and turned to Skywarp. He pointed back down where they came from and Skywarp guessed he wanted them to move. He did so and walked behind Soundwave following him. Pebbles stared at Soundwave for a long moment, trying to think if he was nice and wondering if she could have a talk with him. It would be nice.

As they left the room and the door shut they continued their way down the hall and followed Soundwave to what sounded like a spare room which he was happy about. At least it wasn't a brig or getting separated from his daughter.

Only a minute had passed and Soundwave stopped at a door, typing a code in that Skywarp didn't pick up. He walked into the open room and stood silently in the middle looking at Skywarp. It was a simple room nothing but just a simple birth and looked to his side and saw a small but long window. At least they get a view.

"So…where staying here?" He asked.

Soundwave gave him a nod.

He narrowed his optics "Do you even speak?"

He was a little surprised to get a shake. No. He didn't.

"So you're a mute?"

He got a nod this time.

Pebbles sighed. She was looking forward to maybe having a talk with him but it didn't look like it was going to happen now. Though she had a feeling it was something like that since he hasn't made a peep at all since she met him.

She was placed on the ground by her father and had a look around the room. She had a feeling they were going to be here for a while.

"I-I guess….thanks for showing us our room" Skywarp spoke, not sure what to say.

Soundwave nodded for the last time before turning his back on them and leaving the room, shutting it behind him and the two heard a lock go off. They had nowhere to go besides to remain here.

Elsewhere

What had happened to them? Where were they? It had been two days and no sign of them. Thundercracker was very worried about his best friend and Pebbles. He didn't know what he would do if anything bad had happened to them, same with the other decepticons.

"Anything?" He turned his head to see Starscream walking over to him.

"No nothing. What happened to them it doesn't make any sense"

"We will find them. They might have gotten lost and Skywarp's com could be glitched. We will find them don't worry"

"I hope you right"

When Starscream left to search around in the sky he made his way through the grassy ground and past the trees looking for anything or a clue. He was told by him that Skywarp was talking Pebbles out for an hour to do some warping. When the storm hit he was worried and trying to get in contact with him but he got nothing. It was after the storm that TC or any other decepticon couldn't pick up Skywarp energy signature or Pebbles. So a party was sent out to try and find them but they were having no luck. Now it has been two days and things were starting to not make sense with their disappearance.

He was lost in his thoughts but soon snapped out of it as he stepped of something hard. He looked down and saw it was just a bunch of branches and leafs from the storm they had. But as he looked closer he could see a slight bit of purple under the whole thing. His optics widen as the worst thought hit him.

"Skywarp!" He almost screamed and moved everything out of the way. He stumbled back and breathed hard at seeing not Skywarp but his wing.

"Primus…" He whispered.

Now he knew Skywarp had to be hurt and got into contact with Megatron to come.

When he arrived he showed him what he had found and that was until almost everyone showed up.

"Oh this isn't good" Hook said picking it up to examine it.

"Well Hook?"

"I-it looks like it was blown off. These burn marks show it was, my only guess is it happened with the storm. Only a lighting strike could do this damage"

"He was struck my lighting?" TC asked.

"I'm afraid so" Hook sighed.

"Search around!" Megatron ordered.

Everyone did so and TC went up ahead past more trees to come in front of a space bridge. He knew this one but it hasn't been used for months. It was already half broken and was needed for repairs but no one ever did. He sighed thinking there will be nothing here.

"Energon detected. Coming from space bridge" Soundwave appeared and walked over to it to look it over.

"A-are you sure Soundwave? This hasn't been used for months"

"My scanners say different"

Megatron came over and looked it over before hoping into the space bridge to look around. He sniffed the air and it hit him. He could smell smoke. He looked this left and saw there was a burn mark and hole in a part of the main control.

What happened here?

"Scanners say the space bridge was active two days ago. But malfunction happened during the action"

"They might have gotten trapped in here" TC said.

'They might have…" Megatron thought turning to Soundwave "Take back all the data to base and we will examine it more. We will find out where it was going to be located as well. We might be able to find them then"

"I sure hope so. I just hope they are both alright" Thundercracker sighed, heading back to base to follow the others.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	5. Rescue Plan

_Alright I'm again sorry for the wait. But I'm going through a writers block and it's killing me. 2 reviews? I was really excited and happy with the 10 last chapter it got me really inspirited. But anyway I hope people are still reading this and maybe this will get me reviews. I'm not sure how this chapter went but I did struggle with it. I do hope you all enjoy and please read and review. Idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>"What now lord Megaron?" Knock Out asked.<p>

Everyone was really shocked about everything and weren't sure what to do or how to deal with it. Megatron had his back turned to everyone, staring at the screen of the picture of the Megatron Skywarp knew. He had to admit he did look a bit like him but still it was nothing like him. As he was searching through the memory of Skywarp's CPU he couldn't help but listen to a few scenes.

"_What's your name?"_

"_I'm Starlight. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Skywarp"_

"_Nice to meet you"_

He smirked at this part as he watched it. He had a thought it might have been his bond mate and that kids mother. Just the way they were talking and laughed with each other. He played more forward and got to a part where there was an echo explosion and screams.

"_Skywarp!"_

"_Starlight!"_

He watched as the femme he knew disappeared. He skipped to another part.

"_Why do you want to join the decepticons?"_

"_I have nothing else in my life. I have no reason to live and I don't care if I live or die. I just want to do something in my life"_

"_Very well seeker. Welcome to the decepticons"_

So that's how he joined. He lost the femme he loved and thought he had nothing else to live for. That was not the way the Skywarp he knew joined. Oh he remembered how he joined.

_Flash back_

"_Lord Megatron we have seekers incoming" A vehicon said._

"_Allow them to enter" Megatron grinned "I want to speak with them in private"_

"_Yes sir" He bowed his head before leaving._

_As Megatron stood and looked over the Kaon city he spotted three seekers coming through. Oh he has been waiting for this moment for a long time. The door opened and a vehicon leaded in three seekers behind him, all of them looking in tip top shape and looking as strong as anything._

"_Lord Megatron" Starscream kneeled down and his brothers followed "It's an honour to be here"_

"_Rise seekers" He came forward to them._

"_We would like to join the decepticon cause and serv for you oh mighty Megatron. My brothers and I have made up our minds"_

"_Before anything goes further, I want to know your names"_

"_I'm Starscream"_

"_Thundercracker sire"_

"_S-sky-warp"_

_Megatron chuckled as he made his way to the seeker that seemed to be most frightened and was shaking as he got closer._

"_Are you afraid, Skywarp? I won't allow soldiers that was scared to die"_

"_He's just nerves my lord. Don't worry he will be fine we promise"_

"_He better be"_

_End of flash back_

The Skywarp he knew long ago was too young and scared. He should have not allowed him to join it was a waste of time. Every little thing that happened he would scream, yelp or jump and he didn't like that. Even Thundercracker he was just too nice, always comforting his younger brother and for every little thing he did to other's he was either gently or said sorry.

That's why they both died they were weak and were not supposed to be decepticons. Starscream on the other hand was always ready for a fight and got the job done. Besides him trying to get rid of him he was not a bad seeker at all.

He grinned again as he thought about the seeker here right now. He was strong, brave and powerful and wasn't scared of a thing. But that brat of his was in the way and she would just cause trouble just like any other sparkling. But he knew that Skywarp would not join or do as he is told if his daughter wasn't around or if he tried to get rid of her. He would have to see later and hope for the best.

He didn't know what all these other decepticons were with the same names but he would have Soundwave look through it all and find out for sure.

"Soundwave" He turned and started to walk past everyone "Keep looking through everything until I get back with our guest"

"What would you like me and Breakdown to do lord Megatron?"

"Knock Out comes with me and Breakdown head back to the medic bay where you will remain until Knock Out gets back"

"Yes lord Megatron" Breakdown said leaving the room.

Knock Out followed his leader and looked up at him "Sir may I ask what your plan is?"

"I want to talk with our guest and ask him many questions about his memory. I want to find out where he came from. While I am you will take that femme back with you and keep her occupied. Anything that will make her busy and just stay there until I am done"

"Sure can do"

Pebbles sat at the window, looking out into the large view they had over the land and smiled softly at the sight before it disappeared. She so wished she was out there. She was used to seeing the water in a view but here they were high up in the sky so Skywarp now knew they were flying but what if someone saw them. It didn't make sense.

Pebbles was board out of her CPU, she didn't know what to do.

Skywarp sat at the berth they had and sighed, just waiting for someone to open that door and see what happens next.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetspark?"

"When are we going to get out of here? I want to go home"

"I know you do and I'm sorry baby. I'm not sure how but we will think of something"

"I sure hope so"

Skywarp heard the door lock and stood up quickly before Megatron and Knock Out entered.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

Skywarp narrowed his optics "I've had better"

Megatron ignored his comment and stared at him "I want you to come with me and ask you more questions so we may find out where you came from. How does that sound?"

"I guess that could work" He nodded.

Finally they were going to sort out everything and have the problems sorted. Maybe he will let them go and they could go home then but he wasn't sure and had to play along to see.

"While your with me the sparkling will remain with Knock Out nad-"

Skywarp cut in "I'm not leaving my daughter alone. She is staying with me"

"You don't have a choice here seeker" He frowned "It won't take long"

"_Daddy I'll go"_ He heard his daughter through there bond.

"_I don't want to see you get hurt or watch as you're forced away"_

"_You don't have too. I don't want that to happen either"_

Skywarp looked over at his daughter who sat by the window looking at him with sad optics. Everything was a mess and maybe if they did as they were told everything will work out better as well. He promised he wouldn't leave his daughter at all but it seemed she didn't mind and wanted to follow their orders.

Skywarp stood and picked up his daughter who hugged him tightly and nuzzled softly into his neck.

"Fine" Was his only answer and made his way over to Knock Out, passing his daughter to him and watched as he held her well and right.

"Very good is this so much better?" He smirked. Skywarp didn't answer though and just followed Megatron out the room.

Pebbles stared as they left and lowered her small helm feeling alone again.

"It's alight Pebbles. I'll make sure you have something fun to do"

"Like what?"

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Well, I do like to draw"

"Then I'll get some stuff for you to draw. Will that keep you busy?"

"I-I think it will"

"That's good to hear"

Knock Out thought this was going to be too easy then. All he had to do was get some colours and paper and that's it. She won't be doing anything or going anywhere if he just gave her what she wanted. He started to walk away ad back to the medic bay where he will meet Breakdown. Pebbles looked over his shoulder and back at her father and saw him turning around to see her. She smiled softly and waved at him as he did the same before she lost sight of him.

They entered the room and Pebbles was quickly placed on the ground and watched as Knock Out quickly walked to a draw and grabbed out a bunch of things and put it aside on a table before coming back to Pebbles and lifting her up onto it.

"There. Is this enough?"

Pebbles smiled softly seeing all the colours you can think of and a punch of paper. It wasn't really clean but it was better than nothing.

"It's enough" She smiled at him "Thanks"

"Good. Now don't you move or go anywhere. Just stay there and do your thing, alright?" He said as he backed up which Pebbles thought was a little funny to watch.

"I'll stay"

"That's a good femme"

Knock Out turned and went to work with his stuff and Breakdown helping him out. She just noticed him because Knock Out was so quick and she was a little confused but she didn't mind as she took some colours and paper. She smiled to herself again before getting to work.

Breakdown looked at the sparkling for a moment and then back at Knock Out.

"Why did you give her all those human stuff?"

"She said drawing is what she likes doing. So I gave it to her and now she won't bug anyone and me. I have other important stuff to do not baby sit someone"

"I don't blame you. But good thinking, are you sure she won't go anywhere?"

"She said she won't"

Breakdown laughed at him "And you believed her?"

"Oh trust me. If she didn't want anything bad to happen she should know"

"Knock Out?"

Knock Out groaned "That didn't last long" He turned putting on his best smile for her "Yes?"

"I'm kind of hungry"

"Don't move I'll be right back" He ran out the room and in a few seconds he was back with a large try filled with energon and also energon sweets "Hows this?"

"I-it's a lot-"

"But enough?"

"Yes it's plenty. Thank you"

"Good. Now you will do your thing and don't make a peep alright?"

"I understand"

"That is what I wanted to hear"

Knock Out went back to Breakdown and the two looked back at Pebbles as she went crazy with her drawing and ate at the energon sweets.

"Think that will do it?"

"I sure hope it does because I don't know what else-"

"Knock Out?"

He had almost cursed hearing her again but just played along and smiled turning to face her.

"Yes?"

"I-I know this is going to sound weird but do you have a blanket here?"

"A blanket?"

"Yeah, I just feel more comfortable with one that's all"

"You mean like a human blanket?" Breakdown narrowed his optics.

"Yeah. It's just that if I get tierd and fall asleep I will be better with one that's all"

"If it makes you feel better then I will get one. Be right back" He bolted out and was gone again. Only minutes went by before he came back again panting and went over to her showing the pink thick blanket in his hands "Will this do?"

"That's perfect. Thank you"

"Alright so you don't need anything else?"

"I don't think so-"

"Good. Now stay there, don't make a sound, do your thing, eat anything you want and take a nap if you want too. Alright?"

"I got it and thanks again"

"Good"

Once again he went back to Breakdown and sighed.

"Think it's going to be easy?" Breakdown chuckled at him.

"It should be now"

Skywarp

"Take a seat"

Skywarp sat down in a chair and looked at Megatron as he sat in his big throne chair.

"High grade?"

He saw there was some on the table in front of him, but that wasn't the strange thing. Why was he acting nice now?

"No…"

"Very well"

"Why am I here? You said you wanted to sort everything out"

"And I do. It will take time to sort everything out. I think we got on at a bad start. We should get along if we want to sort this out"

"I agree"

"Good. First I want to say I never believed you were Skywarp but after going through everything and including your memory core I do believe you now. It just doesn't make sense and including some of the decepticons you know are here right now or either destroyed in battle long ago"

"S-so do you know how this is happening?"

"I wish I knew the answer. Soundwave right now is going through the last part of your memory but I would like to hear it from you"

"Well I can tell you for sure what happened before we got in the middle of nowhere"

"Do continue"

"My daughter and I were out and about and she wondered off so I went to find her and she was in the middle of a space bridge that hasn't been used for months. There was a storm close by and told her we had to go but she wasn't listening to me and thought it was a game. Then I tried to get her but a lightning bolt hit the space bridge activating it and we got caught in it. Then we found our self's here and I wasn't able to contact anyone"

"I see. I think I can believe that it sounds right and also might make sense"

"So now you believe me?"

"I was a little hard on you. It was just all so much and also with the Skywarp we knew long ago died and now you show up saying your Skywarp it was a little hard that's all"

"What happened to the Skywarp you knew?"

"He joined the decepticons with his brothers Thundercracker and Starscream. He was weak and pathetic and I shouldn't have let him join it was a waste. Thundercracker and Skywarp both died in battle long ago because they were both weak. But you are very strong, better then Starscream I must say"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I want you to join my team"

Skywarp blinked at his offer. Trying to think over if he really said that or it was just a glitch. But the look he was giving him he knew he wasn't kidding.

"U-umm Megatron I already have my own team and they are all probably searching for me"

"Forget about them. Here you will have power and I can even give your daughter some upgrades so she won't be weak as well. She will be unsupportable and will be the ultimate weapon. What do you say?"

All Skywarop did was frown at him. He would never do something like that to his daughter she had so much more growing and learning to be. Plus he knew she wasn't going to destroy anything when she was older so there was no way he was going to force her.

"I would never do that to her. She is way too young and is just a sparkling. I'm sorry but I have to refuse"

Megatron narrowed his optics at him "I'm offering you a big deal. I've made deals in the past and no one ever has ever turned down one"

"I guess I'm different"

He chuckled at him "In deed you are"

"I have one question"

"Do ask"

"Let's just say I tried to warp out of here with my daughter but something is stopping me from doing so. What did you do to me?"

"While you were out we inserted a chip in your CPU so you can't"

"So I am the only one that can't warp?"

"That's right. Why?"

"Just wondering if you have any other warpers here"

"Sadly no, but you do"

Skywarp stared at him for a moment before leaning back in his chair. He might have an idea but he will have to play along and try to think of something to plan out.

"You know what I might have some high grade"

Megatron grinned at him "Excellent"

Medic bay

"I have no idea what you see in that creepy spider femme" Knock Out narrowed his optics "She is so weird and aggressive"

"She's full of anger and that body of hers I just can't get out of my mind" Breakdown grinned.

"You have the weirdest tastes in femmes"

As the two were talking Starscream and Airachnid came in almost arguing about what every little thing it was"

"Shhhh keep it down!" Knock Out snapped.

"What? Why?" Starscream asked.

"I don't want her waking up" They all looked over to their side where there was a berth filled with coloured pictures, empty cubes on energon with some still left and a sleeping sparkling wrapped up in her blanket recharging quietly.

"Why does she have all that stuff?" Airachnid asked

"It keeps her quiet and busy. Leaving everyone alone and even better she is in recharge now"

"Hey didn't you use to deal with sparklings before you became a decepticon. Like you was a medic right?"

"Yes I did and yes I was but it's been so long and I just would rather not. I'm happy like this"

"I guess everyone changes" Breakdown said.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Megatron is talking with the seeker" Starscream growled.

"Still don't like him?" Knock Out grinned.

"No I don't. Something isn't right about him at all" Starscream growled.

"Well we will see later on when everything is sorted. But I'm just saying he knew other's with the same name and only was with them a few days ago. I know it's crazy but I'm just saying it's very weird"

"Well he's not my brother I can tell you that"

"Who said he has to be your brother?"

"Starscream, we went through every little detail in him to find out who he is and he has been telling the truth from the start. Like I said we will find out later"

"Whatever" He snapped before leaving.

They all sighed before Breakdown looked at Airachnid "So how you doing?" He grinned.

She hissed at him "Bite me" She left the room leaving a smirking Breakdown behind.

Back with Skywarp and Megatron the two were chatting and surprisingly laughing with each other.

"Alright tell me about the Starscream you know?" Megatron grinned holding his high grade.

"Well he's a high talker like the one here and he is the biggest coward ever" Skywarp laughed. He was only acting along so he couldn't think of something ad it seemed to be working.

"The Starsrceam's never learn"

"You got that right"

"So tell me have you made your mind up about my offer?"

"Well….I've been thinking about it and I'm not too sure. Maybe I should speak to my daughter and see what she thinks. She seems to like Knock Out and the Breakdown here"

"I understand and don't worry she will be fine here"

"I have a crazy question but we are flying right now I na ship right?"

"That's right"

"Won't anyone see you? Such as the autobot's or humans that try to attack?"

Megatron laughed "We are invisible. We have a shield around us and no one can see us until someone disables it in the control room. But it rarely is and only is disabled when we come to a landing or something"

"Oh alright then, do you know where the autobot base is?"

"I've been trying to find there base for years but no luck. But once I do they will be blown out of there and I will have Optimus Primes head sitting on my shelf"

"Good thinking. You don't want to get caught"

"No we don't" He stood up and walked over to another door "Come. Let's see what Soundwave is up too"

"Right behind you"

As Skywarp followed him he contacted Pebbles over there bond.

"_Pebbles?"_

"_H-hu…D-daddy?"_

_I'm sorry princess did I wake you?"_

"_Yeah you did but it's alright. I'm happy to hear you"_

"_The same with me beautiful I hope you are alright"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_Good, listen I need you to do a big favour"_

"_A-alright?"_

"_I need you to be a very brave and big femme can you do that?"_

"_I think I can"_

"_Alright goo, I can't warp anywhere because I have a chip in me stopping me too but you can. They must think I can only warp. I need you to warp out of there and find the control room"_

"_W-why?"_

"_Because we are going to get found by the autobot's and then find out how to get home. If you don't want to do this it's alright I understand but this may be our only hope. The autobot's will be way more helpful then anyone here"_

"_I-I don't know if I can-"_

"_All you have to do it warp out of there and keep out of sight until you find the place. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"_

"_A-alright daddy I trust you"_

"_I'll be playing along with Megatron and contact me if anything goes wrong or you found it, alright?"_

"_Yes daddy"_

"_Be save"_

It was a crazy thing to do to his daughter but this was the best chance they have. He hoped she will be alright.

Pebbles

Pebbles looked to her side and saw Breakdown and Knock Out had their backs to her so they didn't even notice her looking at them. She swallowed a little and looks a deep breath as she focused on leaving the room. She got away from them and into a corner where she knew they might not be able to notice her warping out. As she did she held in her breath and disappeared with a crackle.

"Did you hear something?" Breakdown asked.

"No nothing"

Pebbles found her in the hall of the base and saw vehicons walking in front of her and quickly got out of the way so they didn't stop her. She hid in a corner and waiting for them to go before making her down the hall to find the control room. She looked around to try and find anything a door or a sign just anything to tell her where to go.

She had to keep hiding to get pass everyone that was walking down the hall and she was lucky to have no one spot her.

She finally found what looked like an open control room with the bright lights and a loud humming noise. She entered and walked under each table to stay out of sight from passers. She looked up and saw there was a large hologram of a ship and just guessed it was the ship they were on. She climbed up and stared at all the different colours and buttons on the panel. Half of it she didn't understand and carefully she touched one with her finger.

On the other side of the ship a large door was opened out of the blue. The vehicons standing around guarding the place stared at it a bit confused not really know why it did that. It then closed on it's own again and they all just shrugged there shoulders.

Pebbles giggled as she pressed it again. This was fun and saw there was another button and pressed that one.

The door in the medic bay locked shut, leaving a confused Breakdown and Knock Out before it unlocked again. The power then flicked off and on a few things.

"What the frag is going on?" Breakdown asked.

"Probably a glitch"

"U-ummm...Knock Out?"

"What is it?"

"Where's the kid?"

They both stared as the berth of empty. Knock Out dropped his tools and sighed "Scrap"

Pebbles needed to find the right button but it was harder then she thought

She saw another but looked bigger then the others. It was in cybertron but she understood it.

"Shield active" She spoke to herself.

This could be the one but had to try and found out.

Quickly she touched it and a loud thud was heard and a rough shake making her fall off the panel and land on her but. She got up and rubbed it before the power went out and the room was filled with a red colour.

_'Warning: Shield disabled'_

_She hoped she did the right thing._

Autobot base

"Optimus! I have sighting of the decepticon war ship" Ratchet called out quickly getting the location so they could bridge there.

"Get the ground bridge ready. I'm good to go" Arcee said.

"You've been ready since yesterday" Bulkhead laughed.

"Well you have to be for a rescue"

"Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Your with me and we will search around until we find them"

"Right" The three said.

"I've got the location ready but you have to be quick. Not sure how long it will stay uncloaked for"

"Autobot's. Transform and roll out"

The bridge was active and the four drove into it leaving Ratchet to get the medic bay ready just in case.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think? I was thinking of bringing in another transformer but one with the same name from G1. I will be trying my bes but just letting you all know I'm going to update my other stories before this one. Sorry but other's are waiting for updates. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	6. The Humbling River

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really trying my best but this is killing me. I need to come up with a lot of things and something to keep me going or I just stop and do something else. Anyway I'm updating so that is a good thing. I'm still thinking who else to prime in from the Prime world but I will see later. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_**I still have the same poll up on my page so vote if you want to see another story done.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Nature, nurture, heaven and home<em>_  
><em>_Sum of all and by them driven__  
><em>_To conquer every mountain shown__  
><em>_But have never crossed the river_

Pebbles felt the ship shake under her feet making her loos her balance off the table and onto the ground, landing on her side and scraping her knee making her cry out in pain. She slowly got up and looked down to see her energon was leaking out and panicked feeling the ships alarm goes off. Everything around her felt like it was falling apart and didn't know where to go or what to do. She didn't want to get found by anyone not wanting to get into trouble knowing she was.

Skywarp stood silently in with Megatron, watching as he ordered around some vehicons to get the cloaking shield fixed so no one can find them. He send waves of comfort to his daughter, feeling her fear and kept telling her to be brave and stay out of hiding until he could think of something. Maybe the autobot's will find them? Maybe while they were all fighting he could get away with his daughter. The only problem was he couldn't fly so it was going to be dangerous for them. Being with the autobot's was going to be better than here for sure, they would be more helpful then Megatron who only wanted him to join which wasn't going to happen. He shut his optics as the ship shook and Pebbles screamed over there bond.

_Braved the forest braved the stone__  
><em>_Braved the icy winds and fire__  
><em>_Braved and beat them on my own__  
><em>_Yet I'm helpless by the river_

Skywarp looked up and saw Megatron away from him and had forgotten he was there with him. He knew this was his change and quickly ran out the room to find his daughter. As he ran past some of the vehicons who didn't seem to care that he was running he saw there was quite a lot here. It was going to be one hell of a fight to get out that's for sure. He felt his daughter over his bond and followed it to lead him to her. As he came into the room her gasped seeing some vehicons looking under the table where Pebbles curled up trying to get away from them, he saw she was bleeding from her knee.

"Come on kid. No point in not corrupting. May as well come out" He said as he stared to reach out to her making her scream.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Skywarp jumped forward, throwing one of the vehicons over his shoulder and punching the other in the face, watching as he fell back and was knocked out cold.

"Come on sweetie I'm here"

"Daddy" Pebbles whimpered crawling out and running to his open arms.

"You're a good femme you did so well and I'm so proud of you. I love you so much"

"T-thank you daddy. I love you too" She cried softly from everything happening around her "W-what now?"

"We will wait for the autobot's to find us…we will only get one chance at this and if they don't come at the last minute we will make a run for it, alright?"

"I-I understand"

He ran out the room and down the hall where he sort of remembered where the other side of the base was. He wasn't too sure where he was going but had to try.

"D-daddy we came in through that way" She pointed to her left.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that's where we came throw a magic hole"

_Magic hole?_

He shook his head and ran down that one hoping his daughter was right and they could find a way out. As he entered a large room he saw it was a dead end and there was nothing here at all.

"Are you sure it was this room?"

"I think so"

He sighed and went to run back but was stopped by a purple glow from cannon in front of his face. He looked up and Megatron stared at him not looking too happy with Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown next to him with weapons showing. They were trapped.

_Angel, angel what have I done?__  
><em>_I've faced the quakes the wind, the fire__  
><em>_I've conquered country, crown, and throne__  
><em>_Why can't I cross this river?_

"I was starting to think you trusted me" Megatron growled.

"Well you think wrong, we don't belong here and we need to get back to our base. I'm leaving whether you like it or not" Skywarp snapped only making him laugh.

"Punishment will be dealt with for you Skywarp, even for you daughter who caused this"

"You won't touch her"

"She miss behaved and needs to be taught a lesson"

"I-it was my idea so punish me if you have to just leave her alone"

Megatron looked at Breakdown and nodded at him, making him come forward reaching his hand out to Pebbles making her whimper and hug closer to her father.

"I said leave her alone!" He punched Breakdown in the face making him fall back a little. Watching as energon leaked out from his patched up optic and growled at him.

"Then we will separate you two by force" Megatron now stepped forward with the other's. Skywarp felt like this was it and nothing was going to stop this. He prayed to Primus to let his daughter be not harmed at least and let him take all the pain. But something had to happen and it was only in hand reach now.

_Angel, angel what have I done?__  
><em>_I've faced the quakes the wind, the fire__  
><em>_I've conquered country, crown, and throne__  
><em>_Why can't I cross this river?_

A sudden ground bridge appeared behind the two and in a flick of a second a blue femme came jumping out ad Tackled Knock Out to the ground and kicking Starscream in the face with her legs. A giant ball of green came charging forward to knock Breakdown onto the ground making him cry out not believing he didn't see him.

Skywarp looked up and saw the autobot's around him firing there weapons and dodging every attack from them. He was grateful they were here to help out. The blue femme came to him and knelt down so she was close enough to his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She was mostly asking Pebbles but she was hiding away in fear.

Skywarp just started at her, feeling like he was seeing an angel as the humans would say. She saw into her blue optics she had caring but fire and rage for fighting. She was a tough femme and wouldn't stop for anything.

_Pay no mind to the battles you've won__  
><em>_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle__  
><em>_Open your heart and hands my son__  
><em>_Or you'll never make it over the river_

"Can you hear me?" She repeated.

"Y-yeah I can" He answered.

"Head through the space bridge and you will be back at our base. You'll both be alright. You want to get away from here right?"

"I want to get as far away from here as I can"

"Then go!"

Skywarp wasted no time and headed through, holding Pebbles in his arms and finding himself in the green hole. He looked back and saw everyone fighting before turning their backs on them and following him inside. He could see the horror look from Megatron and heard his screaming growl as they disappeared around them.

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns  
>A whole lot more than riches and muscle<br>The hands of many must join as one  
>And together we'll cross the river<em>_  
><em>_It'll take a lot more that words and guns__  
><em>_A whole lot more than riches and muscle__  
><em>_The hands of the many must join as one__  
><em>_And together we'll cross the river._

Skywarp opened his optics and looked up, hearing nothing but silent. Looking up he saw the one he could guess was Optimus Prime looking down at him with a soft smile. Just like the one he knew, this one didn't seem to know him.

"Are either of you hurt?" His voice was so much alike. It was like twins.

"I-I'm fine but my daughter's leg is bleeding"

"Ratchet will get her fixed up"

_Ratchet?_

He looked over and saw an old looking autobot and right away knew this was Ratchet. He cleared some stuff from the berth and looked over at him with a neutral look.

"Bring her over I'll take a look"

No one could see Pebbles at all with her face hidden and Skywarp's arms wrapped around her small body. They all looked like they wanted to see her sweet face and as Skywarp tried to place her on the berth she whimpered and clingged onto her father more. So he knelt down and spoke to her.

"It's alright there all gone now. No one will hurt you, the autobot's are here. You like them right?"

With this Pebbles turned her head slightly to see a punch of soft and caring blue optics looking at her. She saw nothing but smiles from each autobot at her and looked around more at them.

"A-are they all gone?" She asked quietly.

"They are gone and they won't find us here. You're save now" Optimus said.

"_Daddy he's not Optimus and he's not Ratchet" _She said over there bond.

"_I know sweetie but there trying to help us. We will sort everything out soon"_

Pebbles let go of her father and let him place her on the berth. She winced a little feeling sharp pain in her knee making her let out a soft whimper.

"I'll get your knee all fixed up" Ratchet said. Skywarp moved a side so he could kneel down in front of her.

"This shouldn't take long" He could see the fear the sparkling had but he didn't blame her she had just been through so much.

"We weren't too sure if you needed rescuing from them, since you're a decepticon yourself"

"We both needed to get out of there. They are all crazier than the decepticons I know. If it wasn't for my daughter you would have never been able to find us and we would be stuck there still"

"You have a brave daughter. Now may we know your names?"

"Is my name going to cause a war?" Skywarp asked, not wanting to go through that again.

"Why would it?"

"None of the decepticon's believed me when I told them that's all"

"Well we will talk more later it's alright. Are you planning to stay or will you be leaving?"

"Well" He looked back at Pebbles who sat there watching Ratchet patch up her knee "We have nowhere to go until we get in contact with my friends. If you don't mind we might hang around for a few days or something"

"We will help out as well"

Arcee came up to Optimus and tapped him on the shoulder "Optimus, can we talk?"

He nodded and walked away with Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Alright that should do it. How does it feel?" Ratchet asked her.

"Much better, thank you"

"No worries. Stay put while I have a word with the others"

She nodded and watched his walk away before looking up at her father and smiling. He came over and knelt down in front of her, wanting to be with her. Back at the other's they had their own talk and Arcee looked unhappy.

"Optimus you can't be serious to let a decepticon walk around freely in our base. This could be a twisted trap and he could give away out location"

"Arcee I understand but he looks harmless"

"But he's a decepticon"

Bulkhead came in "You wanted to join in this rescue"

"Only for the sparkling"

"You're kidding right?"

"She is not a decepticon"

"So what are we going to do? Just throw him back in the ground ridge and let the cons take care of him while we have his DAUGHTER here? That is the worst idea"

"I didn't say we should do that. I know he is her father and was not going to try and break them apart it will be wrong. I just think we need more security around here. He could be dangerous"

A happy giggle made them all turn and saw Pebbles lying on the table, rolling around while Skywarp tickled her laughing along with her as well.

"Oh yes he looks very deadly" Bulkhead mocked "Maybe while were recharging he will tickle us to death" he laughed.

"Arcee we will keep on optic on him for sure but his daughter and he have been through a lot already trying to deal with the decepticons for almost two days. But we can't separate them that is what the decepticons probably did and were not them. Tonight we are going to have a meeting and he will be joining us while his daughter is in recharge so we can find out who he is, where he came from and help them get back to their location"

Arcee let out a sigh, crossing her arms and looking to the ground "Alright but I will be there as well"

"Sure thing, we all will be. I will invite Agent Fowler as well so he will have all the information"

"What about tomorrow?" Arcee wanted to remind him "When the kids come here?"

"We will sort that out tonight. For now I think they need some time with each other"

They looked back at them seeing the sparkling smiling at her father and giggling as well.

"I see you're feeling better now" Optimus said.

"I am feeling better, thanks Optimus"

"So you've heard of me?"

"Y-yeah you can say that"

Skywarp spoke now "So what's happening now?"

"We all will have a meeting tonight and we will sort everything out. I'm sure you want to get back and the same with your daughter. You are a decepticon but that doesn't mean we're just going to keep you locked up"

"I appreciate this"

Optimus turned and saw everyone away and knew this was the best time to ask "Just between you and me for you, can I know your name?"

"Yeah sure. It's Skywarp" He just waited for that moment but it didn't happen.

"Alright Skywarp. Ratchet is going to check you over and see if he can repair your wing. Though we have no seekers here so we might not be able to at the moment but we will try"

"I understand"

Optimus then looked down at the sparkling and smiled softly a her "And what's your name little one?"

"My name is Pebbles" She blushed.

"That is a very beautiful name. Tell me Pebbles, what do you want to do while your father is getting repaired?"

She shrugged her shoulders not knowing.

"Come on you like plenty of things" Skywarp started "You like it explore, draw, meet new bots and even meet humans"

"How about you stay with Arcee for now? She has wanted to get to know you more"

"There we go you have another femme to be with, you like that don't you?"

"Y-yeah I do"

"Come with me. It's alright" Optimus showed his hand letting her own he meant no harm.

Pebbles wasn't sure and looked back up at her father wondering.

"Go one it will be fine princess"

Optimus couldn't help but smirk at what Skywarp called her. He was different from the other decepticon's that's for sure. Pebbles hoped off the berth and went with Opimus to meet Arcee. Ratchet came back to Skywarp to repair him more from what the decepticon medic didn't do.

Pebbles stayed with Optimus's feet and followed him towards the femme waiting for them.

"Arcee would you mind spending some time with her until her father is done?"

"Sure thing"

"Alright you stay with her, alright?"

"Y-yeah"

Pebbles was feeling shy and a little scared from the new bots around her but stayed put as Optimus walked away. She turned around and was faced with a smiling femme kneeling down at her.

"Hey there"

All Pebbles could do was smile at her, I was great to see another femme.

"What's your name?"

"Pebbles" She shied away putting her arms behind her back and crossing her legs looking at the ground. This was a cute pose for Arcee.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Arcee"

"H-hi Arcee"

"I see you a little shy" She smirked.

"Yeah"

"Why don't we find somewhere to sit?" She stood up walking over to an edge where she sat and waiting for Pebbles to come. When she did Arcee gently lifted her up so she was higher and was comfortable.

"Did the decepticons hurt you at all?"

"N-no….they hurt my daddy though. They wouldn't let me see him I was really scared"

"I bet you were. How did you manage to get the shield offline?"

"My daddy spoke to me through our bond and told me I had to be brave and do it if I can. I knew this was the only plan so I did. I found it and I pressed what I saw until the ship started to go crazy. Then my daddy found me and you found us"

"Wow you sure were very brave. You did the right thing and we are going to help out and get you back to your home"

"Thank you" She smiled but then looked over at Optimus and Ratchet with her father "I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why is there two of some bots I know?"

Arcee blinked a little confused with what she meant "What do you mean?"

"B-back home I know a Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Breakdown and also some autobot's like Optimus and Ratchet. Is it possible that there are two different bots with same names?"

"U-umm….n-no it's not possible there are two bots with same names. Are you sure?"

"When my daddy told the decepticon's his name they didn't believe him and that's why he got hurt. But he's telling to truth. I don't know them decepticons but I know their names but there all different. I'm just really confused right now and don't know what's going on"

"I-I'm a little confused as well right now but we will sort everything out soon I promise"

"Ok"

Arcee didn't know what just happened. Maybe she was just playing a sparkling game? Or using her imagination but she wasn't sure. She will have to ask her father what was going on later tonight, which reminded her.

"What is your father's name?"

Pebbles looked up and softly smiled "Skywarp"

_Skywarp?_

Where has she heard that name before? She knew it was someone she met before but couldn't think of it.

"Do you know him?" Pebbles asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I think I've heard of him but I'm not too sure. Were going to sort it out later so don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok"

Bulkhead came over just to check out how the little one was doing. His loud thud made Pebbles almost loose her balance where she was sitting but Arcee helped her. Pebbles looked up at the strange bot and had to look up so high he was that big.

"Hey little femme. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm as slow as anything and Arcee here can tackle me with no trouble"

This made her smile and giggles just a little at him "Your funny"

"He likes to make the little ones laugh" Arcee said.

"The names Bulkhead. What's yours?"

"Hey Bulkhead. I'm Pebbles"

Arcee looked at her "Pebbles, where is your mother?"

She looked at her before sighing and looking down. Arcee seemed to guess.

"I-I'm so sorry that was a stupid question. I-"

Pebbles wanted to let her know it wasn't her fault "I-it's ok you didn't know"

"It's been so long since we have seen a sparkling I forgot how soft, quiet and sweet they can be" Bulkhead said.

"_What are you guys going?" _Bumblebee beeped coming over.

"Just chatting with the little one. Pebbles this is Bumblebee"

Pebbles felt her stomach twist at his name. Another? This was all crazy.

"_Nice to meet you Pebbles" _He beeped again.

"Huh?" All Pebbles could hear was beeping and didn't understand.

"Oh Bumblebee can't talk, his voice box is damaged so he uses beeping that we all understand but not you. Not sure if the other one can" Bulkhead said scratching his head.

"It's alright we will teach you" Arcee said to Pebbles.

"Thank you"

Decepticon ship Nemesis II

Megatron had been using each vehicon as a punching bag for the last few hours, not believing that the two got away and now they were with the autobot's who he knew were going to try and help them. He wanted the two and he wanted them back.

He screamed at the top of his voice making the ship echo and shake a little from it. Knockout and Breakdown stood outside the room too scared to enter and fearing from Megatron.

"You go in first" Knockout said.

"No way, you go first" Breakdown snapped.

"You're stronger than me"

"Doesn't mean I want to get beat up"

"Fine we will go in together" He sighed entering the room together.

"L-lord Megatron…."

They saw Megatron standing at the open window, flying over this pathetic land he would call a dirt ball.

"Have you found anything?"

"U-umm….n-no sir but we are trying"

"Find them"

"Yes sir"

They both went out to continuing searching but knew it was hopeless. They were nowhere to be found and they weren't going to unless they come out of hiding.

Soundwave then entered the room and over to his leader. Megatron would never hurt Soundwave he was too loyal and his most favourite.

"Have you got something to show me Soundwave?"

He gave a nod and views on his screen footage from Skywarp's memory.

_"Pebbles?"_

_"Oh here daddy"_

_"This is so cool"_

_"Come on Pebbles it's not safe in there"_

_"Come on daddy try and catch me?"_

_"Pebbles this is no time for games. We have to head back now"_

_"Pebbles I mean it"_

_"The storm is going to hit soon we have to go back to base or we will-"_

A bright light was seen and Megatron knew this is how the seeker got his wing damaged. There was nothing left but a soft cry from that sparkling.

_"Daddy!"_

It went blank and Megatron thought "What do you think?"

Soundwave went over to the controls and typed in a few things to bring up the universe and a few other things came up showing where they had come from. But it was off the grid like there was nothing there. Like another universe.

"Are you saying" He turned to face him "There from a different universe?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Is that even possible?" He mostly spoke to himself and looked up at what Soundwave had found.

It sure did explain a lot about his name and the other decepticons in his memory. They were all different but had the same names. This answered a lot of questions. It was hard to believe but he seemed to believe in this and let out a softly evil chuckle.

He grinned turning to face him.

"Well done Soundwave. You never fail me"

* * *

><p><em>Song is called The Humbling River by Puscifer. Such an amazing song you have to listen while you read this hehe<em>

_Please review and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading._


	7. Hand made Butterfly ll Rewritten

_DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! I am struggling and it's killing me. I'm sorry for the wait and yes this chapter is much shorter then the other's but I needed to get this out. Help would be great guys. I really hope you like this chapter and please, I'm begging you please review. Idea's are more then welcome._

**_Update: I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't happen with it before. I only changed Arcee who people have said and I thought was a bit OOC._**

* * *

><p>Skywarp was told there was a room for Pebbles and himself just down the hall and were welcome to make them self's comfortable before the meeting. Pebbles wouldn't be joining though she needed her recharge and it was the only good time to talk about everything. Skywarp just hoped they will be more help than the decepticons. He knew he could trust them they were autobot's but he will had to be careful and watch his back in case any of them had a sick plan. But he had to think different because they seem like they wanted to help out.<p>

He carried his daughter to where Optimus had said was a spare room and came to it before entering. It was very simple just one berth, a desk, it was a small room but big enough for the two and just a simple door to leave the room. They would have to share the berth together but that wouldn't be a problem, Pebbles was so small that she would be easy.

Like everyone else had noticed Pebbles was getting tired and kept trying to stay awake while she was with everyone. Ratchet was unable to fully repair his wing but it felt ten times better than what Knockout did. He would have to get Hook to repair it once they get back home.

"Daddy, why are we staying here? I thought we were going to go home?"

"We are but we need to find out where we are and get a hold on them so we can. But for now we are staying here. Don't you like it here?"

"I-it's alright…"

"Oh come on I know you love the femme here and you were having fun with the big green one weren't you?"

"Yeah they are nice, but I miss everyone back home"

"I do as well. We will get home I promise"

Skywarp placed Pebbles on the berth and knew right away sure there was a soft blanket on the side and thought Pebbles would like this.

"Here sweetie, why don't you take a nap?"

"Yeah. Might make me feel better"

"That's true"

He laid her down and made sure she was comfortable and smiled at her as she laid there, but something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

He saw a tear roll down her cheek and quickly got closer to her, wiping it away and hushing her softly.

"Hey hey it's alright, what's the matter?"

"I-I miss e-everyone" She half sobbed trying to hold in everything but it was very hard.

"I know baby" He brushed her helm trying to calm her down "I promise we will get home. It just might take time. I am making a promise and I need you to make one as well"

"W-what's that?"

"Promise me you will be a big femme, you will be strong and no matter what always think for the best"

"B-but that's three promises?"

"Let's make it into the one" He gave her a wink making her giggle softly.

"Alright daddy I promise. But you have the keep your promise as well"

"I will"

"You pinkie promise?"

"I pinkie promise"

"Cross your spark?"

Skywarp knew where this was going "I pinkie promise, cross my spark and hope to stick a energon sweet in my optic"

"Thank you daddy"

"Get some recharge princess. I'll leave the door open a little for you so it's not dark in here, alright?"

"Alright daddy. Don't be too long"

"I'll make it as quick as I can"

Pebbles yawned, nuzzling into her blanket and going into recharge. Well shutting her optics to Skywarp so he quietly walked out and half shutted the door for her. Being in a strange place can be scary for a sparkling so he wanted her to be comfortable. He worried for a moment but thought if she was having problems she could contact him through there bond.

He made his way back to the open area where he just came from for the meeting. He hoped this would help and he was going to tell the full story like with the decepticons. He didn't know what to expect but if he didn't say anything no one could help.

He came in and the autobot's stood around and turned to look at him. They must have been waiting for him.

"How is your daughter?" Optimus asked.

"She's ok. Recharging at the moment"

"That's good"

"So what's happening now?" Arcee asked.

She still wasn't too sure about this decepticon. She didn't trust him and why should she? Though his daughter was cute, but that didn't change anything about him. Skywarp looked at her for only a second and saw that death glare she was giving him. What did he do? Oh right he was a decepticon. She must really hate them.

"We're just waiting for one more and then we will get started"

"Y-you mean" He looked at the five autobot's in front of him "This is all the autobot's?"

"We have lost many lives in the past years and some are still scattered across the galaxy. After the war broke out we got separated from many. For now we stay in hiding and wait for any to arrive and hope for the best"

Skywarp didn't know that. So many gone and missing because of this stupid war, he always thought it was a bit over the top and thought they should all drop it but hey there was only one of him.

"Sorry I ask"

Ratchet looked up from his work with narrowed optics "Your apologising?"

"I guess I am"

Arcee placed her hand on her hip and narrowed her optics "I've never heard of a decepticon apologising before"

"It's a habit. I think I picked it up from my daughter"

"It's good to see a decepticon like you" Optimus came closer.

"I never was like this before"

"When did that change?" Bulkhead asked.

Skywarp only thought of one answer and the right one "The day I found out I was a father"

He could see all the soft faces on everyone, even Arcee. He was feeling odd himself. Never before has he told anyone that but it was true. The moment he found out he was a father everything changed and knew he had to be his best. But it felt good, he felt happier and calmer about everything. Arcee quickly shook her head and went back to neutral.

"How old is she?" Ratchet asked.

"She's a few years over seven thousand. But I missed all that of her life. I only found out I was a father about two and a half years ago. I-it's a long story…"

"It's alright. We might talk about it another time"

Arcee stared at him in wonder and thought. She didn't understand half about this decepticon. He didn't act like one though he was just too calm and gentle. Like he said it was mostly his daughter that changed him but why was it only a few years ago he found out?

"Prime!"

"Agent Fowler. Thank you so coming"

"This better be good"

Skywarp looked over and saw a human come forward, he sure did look like an agent.

"This won't take long I just needed to let you know that's all" Optimus said.

"Alright then what is it you want to-" Fowler looked to his right and stared in shock at Skywarp before frowning "What's a decepticon doing here!"

"It's alright Folower" Ratchet came forward "He's harmless…..at least I hope he is"

"Don't worry. I don't plan on causing trouble at all"

"So your just welcoming decepticon's in the base now?" Fowler almost shouted.

"No were not. We rescued him and now helping him get back home. He has no weapons and he's been very corruptive" Optimus explained.

Fowler looked over at Skywarp and crossed his arms "So what's your story? There haven't been any reports of any crash landing or new comers"

"I guess I should explain"

"The more you tell us the more we can help" Optimus told him.

Skywarp leaned on the wall knowing this was going to take a while probably. But before he could start a soft voice was heard.

"Daddy?"

Skywarp turned and looked down to see his daughter looking sleepy and rubbing her optic. Everyone looked down to see her and the same with Fowler trying to see.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"I-I couldn't recharge…." She let out a soft whimper.

"It's alright come here" He knelt down picking her up into his arms and holding her close to him.

"Y-you have a kid?" Fowler asked in shock.

"This is my daughter Pebbles. Pebbles, this is Agent Fowler"

Pebbles turned her head to look at the confused human. She let out a soft smile at him and waved with her weak arm.

"Hi"

"Well this I was not expecting. I didn't know you cybertron's could have kids"

"We call them sparklings. They haven't been around for a long time because of the war. But there is now" Optimus smiled.

Everyone looked at Pebbles and noticed she looked sad and watched as she let out a soft whimper.

"Is she alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"She's just feeling homesick"

"That's understandable" Ratchet said.

"So tell us" Fowler leaned on the rail "Where did you come from?"

"Well we live on earth that's for sure. I took my daughter out for a few hours but a storm was coming. She was playing inside our space bridge and I went in to get her but a storm hit and lighting hit me and the space bridge. Making my wing fry and activating the bridge. We couldn't escape and before we knew it we were gone and we ended up here. I can't get a hold on anyone and I can't get the signal from our base"

"Wait. Half of that doesn't make sense" Ratchet came forward "Your space bridge is a machine in one place?"

"Ours is nothing like yours. I don't know why but I'm really confused with a lot of other things and stuff"

Optimus now spoke "You said while you were captured by the decepticons Megatron didn't believe your name. Why is that?"

"My name is Skywarp and-"

"Skywarp!" Ratchet shouted.

_Oh here we go._ Skywarp thought

"You know him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Long ago way back on cybertron. I ran into him while he was with the decepticons and he was injured and scared out of him CPU. I couldn't just leave him so I repaired him and when I was done he took off. I haven't seen him since. But I must say you look nothing like him"

"That's what I have been hearing"

"Also you're much more calmer and braver then him too"

"When Megatron didn't believe me and said Skywarp died long ago they got into my memory core to find out. They found out I was telling the truth and a lot of interesting other things that they couldn't explain. I know other's back where I come from. There all different here but have the same names"

"Alright I'm a little lost here" Fowler said.

"You're not alone" Bulkhead scratched his head.

"I know an Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Ratchet back where I came from. There autobot's as well but look different from you. The same with the decepticons Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Breakdown I know them all but again they are not the ones I know. I can't help much more I know as much as you do"

"That doesn't make any sense. You're talking like you're from a different world or something"

"I know it sounds crazy but that is what happened and that is what I know for sure. I don't know how else to explain it"

"Maybe I can get the location where you bridged from. There was a small energy signal from a ground bridge probably on the day you arrived and I did save it. I might be able to get the direction where it came from and then we will find out for sure what happened" Ratchet said getting up the information "I've never done this before and I don't think anyone has but it's worth a shot"

"if it helps then do your best"

"I'll get started right away tomorrow"

"D-does this mean were going home?"

"We might be staying here for a little bit but Ratchet is going to do everything he can to help us"

Pebbles nodded and looked over at him "Thank you Ratchet"

He smiled at her "It's alright little one"

"So you're going to be hanging around until you get back to where you came from?" Fowler asked.

"If it's alright with the autobot's?"

"Of cause it is" Optimus answered.

"Alright as long as he doesn't do anything stupid I guess it's alright. But we are watching you con" Fowler warned him.

"Got it"

"Right. So now that's sorted, need me for anything else Prime?"

"No thank you Agent Fowler"

"Then I'm going home. I'll be back" With that he left.

Pebbles was now in recharge in her father's arms. She just wanted to be with someone and now it was working.

"So what now?" Skywarp asked.

"Like Ratchet said he will get to work in the morning but it might take some effort. You're more than welcome to stay until then"

"I better get her to bed then. Thanks for listening to me"

"Again with the thank you" Bulkhead laughed.

"Like I said I pick it up from her" He lifted her in his arms more to get a better hold on her.

"You should get some rest now you both have had a big day"

"We will do that" Skywarp then left to go back to their room where he knew some rest will be good for the both.

As he returned he placed his daughter on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her, smiling as she recharged. He was distracted when a knock at his door was heard. Turning around he saw Arcee standing there, staring at him with her hand on her hip.

"Your daughter dropped this" She showed the hand made butterfly in her hands.

"Oh she would have been upset if she lost that. Thanks for-"

Arcee cut in "Alright stop with all the mister nice guy act con. It's really starting to annoy me" She snapped.

"U-umm sorr-" He saw her frown at what he was about to say "Ok"

"Let's just make this clear con. I don't like you and I every right to hate you, I don't do well with decepticons"

"I get it you an autobot that loves fighting and you dislike decepticons because of this war and-"

"It's not just this war!" She growled at him face to face closely.

"Then what?"

"That's none of your business. Just stay out of my way while your here and the sooner your gone the better"

Skywarp frowned at her "Alright I get it you hate me and I understand why you do and I don't care what you do to me. But if you hurt my daughter in any way or upset her-"

"I would never do that to a sparkling. Autobot or decepticon. She is different, unlike you"

She showed the butterfly at him and turned on her heals storming away, letting out an annoyed growl before disapearing.

"Crazy bitch" Skywarp mumbled to himself.

He shut the door and went over to his daughter who lucky was still asleep and didn't hear any of that. Yeah sure he didn't blame her at all about who he was sided with but she was still more aggressive and wild. She was a true fighter, better then the femmes he knew back with the other autobot's.

He laid down next to his daughter kissing her helm and whispering to her.

"Goodnight princess"

* * *

><p><em>Blah _ It's short. I hope you all liked and please review and idea's are welcome. I need to update my other story before this so please don't rush me. Thanks for reading.<em>


	8. Meeting the Humans

_Alright, I'm getting a bit better now I think. I'm still thinking and still need to watch the Transformers: Prime episodes again to get some idea's. People are asking to bring in Wheeljack but he will come in later in the chapters. Thank you for the reviews and idea's. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_**I have a new poll on my homepage and will mean a lot for people to vote. Thanks again.**_

* * *

><p>Skywarp didn't recharge well that night, there was so much going on it was just so hard. But he got some but he knew it wasn't enough. He would just have to put up with it for the day. It was early but knew it was a time he would normally get up to start work so maybe the others were up now. He couldn't help but think about that blue femme Arcee.<p>

He had to admit she was beautiful and a fighter. But she had a bad history with decepticons. He understood and but him? He did nothing wrong to her and she blew a fuse snapping at him. Maybe he could find out later, or at least treat he nice. That could help but who knows. As long as she didn't hurt or upset his daughter he was finding with it.

Looking down at him daughter he smiled at her, watching as she recharged peacefully. He was glad she had a good sleep and she might be feeling better. But she would still be homesick and scared of everything. At least he was going to be there for her for the day that was a good thing.

He softly shook his daughter to try and get her to wake up. Some energon will be nice for them.

Pebbles woke up with a small groan, rolling over to face her father and letting out a yawn and stretch. She looked up at her father smiled smiled sweetly, that smile was just perfect.

"Morning daddy"

"Moring Pebbles"

She looked around the room and soon her face dropped, letting out a sigh "So it wasn't a dream?"

"I'm sorry princess"

"I'm kind of hungry, can we get some energon?"

"Sure baby"

First he gave her the butterfly Arcee had returned and saw the happy smile on her face.

"Thanks daddy"

"Better keep a good hold on it"

"I will"

He got out of the berth and helped his daughter down, placing her on the ground and walking out to her. Pebbles stayed right next to her father's legs still feeling shy and scared of this strange place but knew she was safe with her father.

They both entered the room and saw everyone they saw yesterday was up which was good, get to know everyone and hoping Ratchet will find out a way to fix all this. Optimus spotted them and walked over to them.

"Morning Skywarp" he looked down at Pebbles and smiled "Morning Pebbles"

"Morning" Skywarp replied.

Pebbles didn't answer. She was too shy and only let out a blush before hiding her face.

"Still a little shy?"

"She gets very shy easily"

"Would either of you want some energon?"

"Yeah that would be good"

Bumblebee came over with two small cubes of energon and paced it them _"Sorry about the small amount, we are a bit low at the moment"_ He beeped.

"U-umm….." Skywarp didn't have a clue what he just said. All he could hear was beeping.

"Bumblebee's voice box was damaged in battle when he was captured by the decepticons. He refused to say anything and Megatron took it away from him. Rachet managed to fix him but he couldn't fully repair his voice box. So now we all learned what his beeping means. What he said was sorry for the small amount but we are very low on energon at the moment"

"That's fine, better than nothing"

"That's true"

Skywarp handed Pebbles her energon and smiled watching her gulp it down and wiping her mouth clean. It wasn't like what she always got but it did make her feel better.

"So what's happening today?"

"You and your daughter may stick around here or go for a tour of the base"

"A tour might help"

"Very well, I'll send someone with you" Optimus looked around before spotting Arcee "Arcee" He called to her.

She came over looking fine before spotting Skywarp and gave him that death glare before looking at Optimus "Yes Optimus?"

"I want you to take Skywarp and his daughter around the base for a bit. Show them everything and things they need to know"

"M-Maybe later I have to go pick up Jack-"

Bulkhead waved his hand walking past them "Don't worry Arcee I'll get him on the way to pick up Miko"

Arcee sighed. She didn't really want to be around the decepticon "Alright" Knowing she had no choice or a good enough excuse she accepted.

"Very well" Optimus then walked away from them, leaving them in a very awkward moment.

"Umm-"

"Don't say anything" Arcee said "I'll take you around" She didn't look too pleased.

Skywarp did so and followed her out the room for a look around.

Ratchet watched as they left and let out a sigh looking at Optimus "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Skywarp will be fine"

"I know he will be its Arcee that I'm worried about"

"She will be ok"

"If you say so Optimus"

Optimus came over to him and leaned on one of the desks "What do you think about him? Think he's telling the truth?"

"Well as he said the decepticon's have already taken care of that and now they believe him. It is impossible for two Cybertrons to have the same names, dead or alive. His daughter hasn't said anything though and by from what I can see in the two, yes I do believe he is telling the truth. I do believe he is Skywarp but the Skywarp I ran into is nothing like him. All I can do and find out where the location was when they got bridged here. It will not be easy but I have to try"

"Do your best Ratchet. Better to be right then make mistakes"

"Your right Optimus and thanks"

"I'm going to drive around for a bit, I'll be back later. Keep an optic on them for me please"

"I will. Safe driving"

G1 Universe

Thundercracker has been through every data and information from the space bridge with the help from Starscream and Soundwave. They needed all the help they could get. It wasn't easy and was trying to find out where they got sent too.

"I don't understand" TC slamped some data work on the table "He would have contacted us if they were in trouble, it doesn't make any sense"

"Like I said Thundercracker his signal and com could be damaged and can't get a hold of anyone or the base. We are trying our best but it's a lot harder than we thought"

"I just want to find them" TC slammed his fists onto the table.

"You think you're the only one?" Starscream snapped.

"It's been two days and they probably have had no energon. Pebbles won't survive much long if we leave it too long"

"Were not leaving it too long at all" Starscream screeched.

"Enough" Soundwave silenced them.

Megatron entered the room looking more tired and frustrated then ever "Find anything?"

"Nothing" Was Starscream's reply.

"I have the Constructicons still searching around trying to find anything else, but so far no luck" Megatron said.

"This isn't enough!" Thundercracker slammed his fists into the table, once again "We need more helping us searching through all the data and information, three is not enough"

"TC we are the only ones that know how to deal with this kind of information. Everyone else is just warriors and fighters that's all they grew up with. Even you don't know much, you just want to help"

"We need more help" He stared at Megatron, trying to get him to understand what he meant.

Megatron narrowed his optics for a moment before widening them "No way! That was one time only and I won't ask the autobot's for help, AGAIN!"

"Lord Megatron we need to, they can help and they have many that know this kind of work. The more help we get the sooner we will find them"

"I hate to admit but he is right Megatron" Starscream said.

"I don't want to ask for help again!"

"You won't have to, I'll ask" TC said.

Megatron sighed in announce.

"I'm not saying we will be all happy and friendly with them for good, we just need more help to find them before the worst happens. They will help and once they are found the autobot's will be gone out of our sights"

Megatron sighed and turned back on them, walking out the room.

"Go ask them then"

Without another thought Thundercracker took off and left the base to ask the autobots. He knew they would help, they had to. They cared about Pebbles so much as well.

He never thought he could go so fast in his life. But Skywarp, his best friend and his daughter were missing and no one knew where they were. He was just scared and wanted to find them safe before to be too late for something horrible. He came over the hills and saw the autobot base. He saw a few out of the base, probably guarding or fixing something but that wasn't important.

TC came to a landing and ran over to them, but was faced with guns powered up and pointing at him.

"What are you doing here?" Red Alert frowned.

"I need to speak with Optimus"

"Well he's busy, get lost" Inferno growled.

Jazz came running out and spotted him "Hey everyone, lower your weapons it's alright"

"Alright? You're defending a decepticon!"

Jazz ignored them and faced TC "What are you doing here Thundercracker?"

"I need to speak with Optimus, its urgent"

"Follow me then"

TC followed Jazz into the base and just ignored the glares from Red Alert and Inferno.

"I can't believe this" Red Alert mumbled to himself.

Once in the base Jazz took him to the rec room where just about everyone was and all looked over, surprised to see a decepticon in the room.

"Thundercracker?" Optimus came forward.

"Optimus" He greeted.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm came to ask for your help"

"With what?"

TC sighed "It's Skywarp….a-and Pebbles"

This seemed to get everyone's attention and they all crowed around, gasping with worried looks on the faces.

"Are they alright?" Optimus came closer.

"There missing"

"Missing?" Ironhide came out next to his leader "What happened?"

"We don't know. All we know is they got trapped in one of our space bridges and it sent them somewhere. We can't find them. I can't get a hold on Skywarp at all and his signal is nowhere to be found at all"

"When did this happen?"

"About two days ago"

"Two days! Chromia pushed through everyone to face TC "Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Megatron was trying to avoid asking for help but I convinced him"

"What do you need help with? We will do anything for them" Optimus said.

"We need the best. The best that know about data hacking, working through them and has some knowledge with space bridges, it might be best for some of us to come here because Megatron isn't too happy about this"

"I understand and only the ones that need to be. The other's will stay behind"

"This means a lot Optimus"

"We would do anything for Pebbles"

"I'll be back soon. I'll just gather some of the others"

"We will get started once you return"

Back at the decepticon base Thundercracker has just informed Megatron about what was happening. He wasn't happy about this but he just wanted to find the missing two asap. TC walked down the hall and waited for Starscream and Soundwave to get the stuff together, before he stopped at Skywarp's quarters.

He entered the room, feeling weird about it. But felt nice to see the room. He walked in and saw it was normal, but felt his spark twist at hearing it was so quiet. He then went over to Pebbles room, which was the hardest. He came in and saw all of her toys, drawings and a few empty energon cubes lying around. He smirked, picking up one of the pictures and looking at it. It was a drawing of the seekers and herself, she was getting better at drawing.

A whimper caught his audios and looked at Pebbles berth where he saw Blzizzard laying on top of the soft pink blanket and laying there, looking very sad.

"Hey boy" He whispered coming over sitting on the berth next to him.

Blizzard just whimpered again, he missed Pebbles.

"I know you miss her, I do as well. We will find them don't worry"

Though Blizzard just continued to lie there, not wanting to move and wait for Pebbles to come back. Just like a dog waiting for his owner to return. TC knew he wanted to be left alone and so petted him on the head before he left to room and the last thing he heard was deep howl from Blizzard, howling until he couldn't any more.

Prime universe

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jack's mum June drove into the base and of course Bulkhead did a show off trick by slamming on the brakes and doing a doughnut in the base. Once he stopped Miko jumped out, jumping up and down scream rock and roll.

Jack came out and thanked Bulkhead for the lift, but wondered where Arcee was.

June came out the car carrying a thick and whooly blanket and pillow along with a box of Jacks old toys.

"Morning Doc" June greeted.

"Morning Ms. Darby" Ratchet greeted.

"So care to explain why you ask me to bring all this?" She placed it all on the ground in front of here while Jack, Mik oand Raf came up to her as well.

"Well ahhh….we have new guests"

"What!" They all shouted, but also excited as well.

"Who are they?" Miko asked jumping up and down.

"It's the decepticon that was taken back with Megatron. We managed to get to him and bring him back here. So-"

June cut in "Wait! You have a decepticon walking around the base freely?"

"He's has no weapons and so far he's been pretty good. Also he has someone else with him"

"You mean the sparkling?" Jack asked.

"Yes"

June smiled "Oh I see why you wanted me to bring all this stuff"

"Thank you for bringing them. I just thought the sparkling would fit in more if she had some stuff she might like"

"Where are they?" Raf asked.

"Arcee is just taking them around the base just to show them around" Ratchet said.

"U-umm…..do you think that was a good idea?" Jack asked.

"I said the same thing but Optimus said they would be alright, Arcee needs to get use to him as well. They might be staying for a while"

"Sweet!" Miko fist punched the air.

"When they do come back just be slow on the sparkling, she is still scared and not use to everything around here"

"No worries we will" Jack said.

Arcee walked next to Skywarp as they headed back to the rec room, it was a quiet tour.

Pebbles though was excited and ran ahead of the two, giggling and looking into each room. She was happy she was getting to see all the rooms and finding out what was what. Everything seemed new to her and was enjoying the tour very much.

"So..." Skywarp looked at Arcee "You showed us everything?"

"Yes"

"Alright very good, tha-" He stopped, seeing the glare from her "Good" He answered.

"I don't understand why it's so hard for you to not say that, you a decepticon" She spat.

Skywarp rolled his optics, which Arcee picked up

"Did you just roll your optics at me?"

"No _mother_" He said.

"You think you're just so damn funny"

"I'm starting to get annoyed at you now"

"Good, that is what a normal decepticon is like"

"Maybe I'm different"

"No decepticon is ever different. Once a decepticon, always a decepticon"

"Whatever you say"

"Alright that's it!" Arcee ran forward before jumping and transforming, driving down the hall and away from Skywarp. Also a very confused Pebbles"

"Where is she going?"

"She is just giving us some time alone so we can spend some time together" He smiled.

"I heard you two fighting, I'm not stupid"

"Sweetie I don't think you stupid at all. She just doesn't agree with me"

"Is it alright if I like her?" She asked.

"Sure it is, she likes you very much as well"

Pebbles optics bright up "Really?"

"She even told me herself"

"But why doesn't she like you?"

"I will explain later baby, we should get back"

"Alright daddy"

Arcee drove into the rec room and transformed right away, walking past everyone and over to a crate where she sat and sighed in annoyance.

"Problem?" Ratchet asked.

"I just don't trust him"

"You mean Skywarp?"

"Who else do you think?" She snapped.

"I was just asking"

"The decepticon's name is Skywarp?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is, though we are finding out more about him and finding out when he came from so we can get them back home. Also everything seems to be mixed up at the moment. His name is Skywarp but the problem is Skywarp died long ago back on cybertron"

"Wow really?" Miko asked.

"Yes, he also looks nothing like the Skywarp I met long ago. But he seems to think he is and the same with his daughter. They are not cursing trouble so I think it should be fine for now"

"You should still keep an eye on him, you never know" June said.

"I understand June and we all will"

Skywarp came into the room at that moment and right away stopped seeing some human's right in front of him, a little shocked they were only kids.

"U-hhh.." He wasn't sure what to say, he never talked to humans.

"Hi!" Miko came running forward towards him "Cool you're a flyer. What happen to your wing? When did you arrive? Are you betraying the decepticons? Are you an autobot now?"

"Miko!" Jack and June yelled to get her to stop.

"I was just asking questions" She said.

"One at a time" June said.

Skywarp smirked at this "It's fine, I'll answer some later"

"Awesome" She jumped up.

"So you're the decepticon we have been hearing about" June came forward crossing her arms.

"If I'm the only one here then yes"

"He wasn't what I was expecting at all" Jack said.

"He is much different from the others" Bulkhead said.

"I can tell" June half smiled.

Ratchet looked around before looking at Skywarp "Where's Pebbles?"

"Right behind me, she's shy" He turned his head to see his daughter hiding behind his leg, peaking her head out to look at everyone. She loved humans, but was scared and feeling shy.

"It's ok, they just want to say hi" Skywarp told her. But she wasn't moving.

Miko then came forward and half looked around his leg to see Pebbles hide away from her "Hey. I'm Miko" She smiled.

Pebbles slowly moved her head to look at the human female, letting out a soft and cute smile at her.

"H-Hi" She answered."

"What's your name?"

"Pebbles" She came out more and closer to Miko.

"I've never seen a sparkling before" Jack now came over with Raf behind him. June sat down and smiled at them as the kids and new comes spoke.

"How old is she?" Jack asked.

"She is a bit over seven thousand"

"Huh?" Miko was confused "You mean this is what a seven thousand year old cybertron looks like?"

"That's right. Every thousand years she reserves an upgrade that updates her systems and is more mature as well. So for the first thousand she stays the way she is. Once she is eighteen thousand she will reserve her finally upgrade that will made her a young adult"

"Has she gotten her seventh upgrade yet?"Ratchet asked.

"She has, though she got it only last year by our medic but it was only another year to wait"

"At least she got it, they don't change much around this age don't they?"

Skywarp chuckled "No they don't"

"How old are you Ratchet?" Miko asked.

"Old enough!" He turned his back on everyone to continue his work making everyone laugh.

Raf looked up at Skywarp "What was your name again?"

"Skywarp"

"Hey Skywarp. I'm Rafael"

"I'm Miko"

"My name is Jack and this is my mum June"

"Hey everyone. This is my daughter Pebbles"

Pebbles smiled at everyone, crossing her legs and waving her hand at everyone with a small blush on her face.

"She's so cute" June smiled.

"So are you really a decepticon?" Miko asked crossing her arms.

"Last time I checked"

"Why isn't your daughter?"

"She's a neutral, like her mother"

Miko climbed up the stairs to get in eye level with him "Where is she?"

Right away Pebbles face dropped and Skywarp sighed at his daughter, Miko seemed to guess.

"Oh I'm sorry! I-if I have known-"

Pebbles smiled at her "It's alright you didn't know"

Skywarp smiled at his daughter before looking at the humans "Her mother passed away a few years ago, so it's just her and I now"

"At least you still have her" JUne said.

"Yeah"

While they all chatted Jack looked over and saw Arcee with her back to everyone and thought would see what was wrong with her. As he came over she saw that look she had, it was anger.

"Arcee, are you alright?"

"I've had better"

"What's wrong?"

Arcee sighed and looked over her shoulder at Skywarp "It's that decepticon"

"Yeah, it's a shock to see a decepticon roaming free. But he looks harmless"

"You've only known him for ten minutes"

"Well so far so good"

"I just don't trust him" Arcee hissed.

"I know you don't and I know how much you dislike decepticon's as well. But just give him a chance, we will find more about him later"

"I know we will. But what if this is a trap? A sick twisted trap that the decepticon's have set up and are using the sparkling as a trick as well thinking Skywarp is all nice"

"I understand what you mean and you make a good point, but hey is he has no weapons and we all keep an eye on him then we shouldn't have a problem"

"I know and I will. His daughter I don't mind, she is sweet. But her _father _I will keep an optic on"

"Just don't cause anything you will regret later"

"I'll be fine Jack"

"Ok, you know where to find me" Jack walked back to the group again. Bulkhead leaned on the wall with Miko on her should while Bumblebee sat with Raf, June sat at the stairs and Ratchet continued his work. Finding out anything about Skywap and work out what happened and where they came from. He was grateful that Skywarp didn't say anything he had told Optimus about who he was and what he knows. It would just cause more questions.

"So are you staying for good?" Miko asked.

"Well for now we wil lstick around but once we are able to get back to our base we will have to leave"

"Awww" Miko whined.

"I have a question" June said.

"Sure"

"We were told the decepticon's got you first but you didn't want to go with them, why?"

"Let's just say I didn't trust them and I was only thinking about the safety of my daughter. it was hell for here while we were there, we were separated and Pebbles is not use to all this. She is use to being treated well by other decepticon's and everyone there just were not good. So the only way I thought we could escape was if the autobot's found us. I would have telaported out of there but they inserted a chip in my CPU to stop me. And-"

"Wait!" Miko interrupted "You can warp in different places? That's awesome!"

"Well not at the oment but I'll get that fixed. Pebbles can warp as well, but is still learning to control it"

"So your glad your here?" Jack asked.

"I would rather here then with the decepticon's that had us"

"You can stay until you can get back, it's all good" Bulkhead said.

"That means a lot"

"Daddy?"

Everyone looked at Pebbles.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go play with those toys over there?" She pointed out where June had placed some of Jacks old toys.

"Sure you can" He rubbed her helm softly.

"I'll go with you" June said as Pebbles ran to the toys and started to play with them.

"Your not like any decepticon I met before?" Miko started "Your too kind"

"I changed a lot once my daughter came to stay with me. I knew I had to take charge of her and she means to world to me. I pick up a lot of things from her and it's become a habit now, but I don't mind"

"Well I'm glad there is someone like you. I wish all decepticon's could change" Miko said.

"They could" Raf said.

"I doubt it but oh well" Miko shrugged her shoulders.

Skywarp smiled. This was a friendly group, there were even kids here. Pebbles wil llove them. But then he thought. Once they could get back home will Pebbles want to leave? That got him thinking, and he was worried.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading. <em>


	9. By Your Side

_Yes I know it's short again _ Sorry about that guys. I could use some help with idea's because I'm lost for the next chapter. Please read and review __and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is they are both from a different world?" Starscream asked in disbelief.<p>

"Soundwave had pointed out everything we missed and it all makes sense now. Why didn't I see it before? His name, his design and him knowing other's with the same name either here or offline"

"It just doesn't seem possible"

"Anything is possible Starscream, don't question me"

"I'm not _lord _Megatron. Though I suppose it does explain his name"

"That's right. I want them found I want to know everything about their world"

"Why?"

Megatron looked at Starscream and grinned "Why take over one universe when you take over two"

Starscream almost chocked "T-two? Are you out of your mind?"

"No Starscream. With the other decepticon's Skywarp knows we can team up and rule our worlds together"

"What makes you think the others will join?"

"There decepticons" He grinned "They want nothing more than to rule and destroy everything"

"B-but-" Starscream sighed knowing he couldn't talk him out of this "Very well"

"You may leave Starscream"

Starscream left without a word, he growled as he was gone not believing Megatron wanted to do this, it was crazy. Yes sure even if Skywarp was from another world and there were other decepticon's with same names how he frag were they going to get there. He thought if Skywarp and Pebbles could then there was a chance but still it seemed all crazy.

What if these decepticon's were nothing like what Megatron thought? What if they were all soft as well? He just didn't think they would team up, not if Skywarp did. Every time he thought of that name is stung him that was his brother's name. His dead brother. Nothing just made sense.

Autobot base

"How did you kids become friends with the autobot's?"

"Well I found Arcee and then Raf and I were caught in the middle of a fight in the middle of autobot's and decepticon's. Oh and Miko is Miko" Jack said.

"And I'm proud of it"

"How did you and your daughter get here?" June asked.

"It was an accident with our space bridge, we ended up here and I can't get a hold of anyone or my base. So until we do I think we will stick around"

"So are the decepticon's your with like you, I mean kind and not mean and destroyers"

Skywarp had remembered what Ratchet told him. Don't say anything that will make more questions. So he tried to keep it as simple.

"There like any other decepticon. It's just when there around Pebbles they get a different side. They all care about her like I do"

"That's a surprise but I can see why" June smiled as she looked over at Pebbles who was on the ground playing with some of the toy cars, rolling them around and making funny voices pretending it was a real car.

Arcee sat next to Pebbles and watched her for a long time, Arcee was attached to her. Though Skywarp didn't mind at all, only if she treated her right then he didn't have a problem. Everything else was her problem, he hasn't done anything wrong.

"So tell me about yourself Pebbles" Arcee said.

"Well…my name is Pebbles" Arcee couldn't help but laugh at that "I'm seven thousand and two years old, I live with my daddy and other decepticons, and…..ummm….I'm not sure what else"

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"Well I love to draw"

"What do you draw?"

"I draw when something comes to my mind. My daddy also told me to draw anything I like, no matter what it is. It helps me and him show my feelings and my daddy can tell from a drawing how I feel"

Arcee smiled. She looked up at Skywarp who was chatting to the others still, he seemed fine.

"You really love your dad don't you?"

"More than anything in the world"

"Does he love you?"

"He says it everyday"

Arcee knew the two cared about each other very much, but she wanted to make sure. Even though she knew what the answer was going to be but that didn't matter. It was just great talking to her.

"Tell me about your mother?"

Pebbles stopped what she was doing and looked at Arcee.

"Well. It was me and her for my whole life. We were struggling and didn't really have a home. But then…."

Pebbles went silent, sitting there with her head hung low.

"Pebbles?" She heard Arcee speak.

She wanted a hug. She wanted someone to hold her close. Without another thought she bolted up and ran to her father. Skywarp saw this and right away picked her up when she was in hand reach. She whimpered and buried her head into him neck, feeling scared.

"Hey hey it's alright, what's wrong?" Skywarp asked.

But she didn't say anything.

Skywarp looked over at Arcee who stood there confused.

He frowned "What did you say to her?"

"I-I only asked about her mother? I didn't think-"

Optimus drove into the room then and transformed, letting everyone look at him. Optimus saw the sparkling softly crying.

"What's going on?" Optimus walked into the group to get an answer.

"Pebbles is upset because Arcee asked about her mother" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet dropped what he was doing and came over to see what was going on.

"I didn't think she would react like this" Arcee spoke "I only wanted to know who she was"

Skywarp sighed before looking at his daughter again. Lifting her up a little he wiped away the rest of her tears.

"All gone now?"

"A-all gone" Pebbles nodded.

Skywarp smiled at her before standing and looking at everyone "I'll be right back" He left to take his daughter back to their room, where he knew she would get some sleep.

Arcee sighed crossing her arms and looking at the ground "I should have known not to say anything"

"It's not your fault Arcee" Optimus came over to her "She is probably still grieving the loss of her mother. Sometimes it only takes a months, sometimes years or even never"

"I just wanted to know her a bit more" Arcee sat down on a crate sighing, feeling stupid for asking.

"Hey Arcee" Jack came forward to her "It's alright, I would have asked the same question sooner or later"

"He's right. Someone would have" Ratchet said.

It wasn't long before Skywarp came back and looked up at everyone.

"She wanted a nap so I'll leave her for a little bit"

"How long ago did her mother die?" June asked.

Skywarp thought it might be best if everyone knew, that way they will understand and how she feels.

"I have only known for two years that I was a father. Before that I had no idea. Her mother was my bond mate. We were together for quite a while before the war started"

"What's a bond mate?" Miko asked.

"Bond mate is like a husband and wife as the humans say" Ratchet explained.

"When the war started we got separated and I thought she was gone. I searched for her but I got nothing. That's when I joined the decepticons"

"You joined because you thought your bond mate was gone?" Jack asked.

"I had nothing else in my life and at that time I just didn't care if I lived or died"

"Well you survived" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah I did, and I'm glad I did. Two years ago a few decepticons found Pebbles and contacted our base. After searching through her history and finding out that her creators were that's when I saw it was my bond mate's daughter. We did a test to see if I was the father and I was. So from there forward she has been with me"

"Wait was she on her own when they found her?" Arcee asked.

Skywarp leaned on the wall, knowing this was something no one wanted to hear but they asked for it.

"For the first few weeks of having my daughter with me, she had nightmares. She would wake up screaming, crying and begging for her mother. I didn't understand why she was having these dreams. Then one night it got very bad and she told me what her nightmare was, what happened to her mother"

June came closer to Skywarp sitting up the stairs looking at him "What happened?"

"Her name was Starlight. She would do anything to help those in need and protect anyone she can. She would risk her life for anyone. Pebbles told me they were running away from some bots but when they caught them they bought them back to their hideout or something. There they took Pebbles away and put Starlight through pain by beating her up. Pebbles managed to get away and ran back to her mother, but that was when she saw something no sparkling every should"

Everyone was silent, taking in this story and fearing for the worst.

"Then?" June continued to listen.

"There she watched as her mother was killed, stabbed right in front of her optics"

The room was filled with gasps, shocked faces and disbelief.

"Why would they do that?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know" Skywarp sighed "Also there was something about Pebbles that made her scared of autobot's. I never was sure why until she told me what happened, autobot's killed her"

"You're kidding?" Miko said.

"No autobot would ever do that!" Arcee snapped.

"These autobot's were nothing. They didn't care about anyone and only cared about themselves. After she told me I put her back to sleep. Then I left and went to make sure she didn't have any more nightmares"

"What did you do?" Raf asked.

He was silent, looking away knowing the autobot's wouldn't like he answer. But Optimus seemed to guess what he did.

"You offline them?"

"Yeah"

"But why?" Arcee frowned.

"They killed my bond mate and scared my daughter. You would have done the same thing"

Arcee was about to snap at him but he was right. If this happened to her by decepticon's she would go after them for sure. She was still hunting the ones that killed her partners before.

Skywarp looked at everyone again "Pebbles was scared of autobot's and never wanted to see or be with them again. But…in time she sure it was only those autobot's that would hurt her and they could no longer. So she is much better around everyone now"

"So when Arcee asked about her mother she just got upset to think about it?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't your fault Arcee she just misses her"

"Y-yeah I know"

"Let your daughter rest for a little bit for today, you may stay around if you like"

"I might do that, she will want sometime on her own"

"Very well"

Ratchet then spoke "I'll just back to work then" So he did.

"Thanks for telling us that Skywarp" Optimus started "I know it must have been not easy to speak of it"

"I had to explain and it's alright.

"Alright before I forget or everyone does their own thing I have one last question" Miko jumped down and walked up to Skywarp "Where is your base? I thought the decepticon base was invisible in the sky. Is your's on the ground?"

Before Skywarp could reply Ratchet yelled out.

"That is information you don't need to know"

"Awww"

"Come on Miko, I bet you want to do some practicing with your music"

"Oh sweet" She ran to grab her things.

"Not in this room. You may in another room" Ratchet said.

"No worries Ratchet" Bulkhead said and left with Miko right behind him.

"Jack, want to play some video games?" Raf asked.

"Sure"

It was now June and Skywarp, it looked like she wanted to get to know him more.

"You're nothing like any decepticon I've heard or seen before"

"I've been hearing that a lot" He half laughed.

"So, if you're a decepticon how come you wanted to leave them?"

"I'm part of a different group. There the only ones I trust and will always be with"

"Does your daughter like being with them?"

"She cares about them all and so do they. She misses everyone very much, also after what Arcee said she is just a bit down at the moment"

"I understand. After Jack's father died he kept waiting and sitting at the front window waiting for him to come back. He sat there for weeks and I was starting to worry"

"I know that feeling. Pebbles does the same though she pretends her mother is with her and has a talk with thin air"

June laughed at this "That's cute. But it's normal for someone so young"

"I was worries at first but I was told by our medic its normal. She is just young, they all have wild imaginations and their minds are different to ours. The best we can do is go with it and they will grow out of it"

"I was told the same thing by my family. It was crazy for the first year. But I'm a nurse so I should have expected it but like any mother I worry"

"We parents go through so much to bring the best to our young ones"

"You're not kidding there"

Arcee turned around to face Skywarp and June, having a talk. It wasn't what she expected from him. But something didn't add up. She wasn't sure but something just wasn't right at all. As she continued to watch the two laughed at something, this bought a small smile to her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee turned and gaped for a second "N-nothing"

"I saw you smile in their direction, are you starting to like the new decepticon?"

"Frag no. Why would I?"

"He's different from other decepticon's. I mean not just that he is calm and kind but because he has a daughter and use to have a bond mate. This is something that you don't ever see in a decepticon, it's amazing"

Ratchet had a point there. A decepticon with a family was very rare and by mean very rare almost impossible.

"Arcee you will have to get use to him soon. He might be around for a while because trying to find out where there ground bridge came from on my own it's very hard. Even if you have other work to do. Though I would like to get the kid and her father back before the other decepticon's tear apart everything to find them"

"I-I know but-"

"I know Arcee and I don't blame you. Just give him a chance. You've seen it all he doesn't seem to be a killing machine, in fact he's almost like an autobot"

"Ratchet he's not an autobot. He's a decepticon and like I said this could be a sick trap and him using his daughter"

"You saw what happened when you asked about her mother and the way he help her for comfort. I just don't see it like that anymore. But alright we will still keep an optic on him, just for you"

Arcee sighed "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just so much has happened"

"Indeed there has. Bumblebee could use some help, why don't you?"

"Yeah I might do that"

She then left with a sigh.

_"What is Ratchet is right?" _She thought to herself _"He could be different"_

* * *

><p><em>Like I said it's short I know but I'm trying my best and I had to get this out. Please review and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading.<em>


	10. Gaining Trust and Discovering

_Yeah I know I'm getting slower and slower with updating but I'm trying my best. This one I enjoyed to write. Hope you all enjoy and please read and review. Idea's are welcome as well._

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Skywarp and Pebbles got to the autobot base. They were starting to get to know the place and know there way around with no trouble at all. Ratchet gave Pebbles daily check-ups to make sure she wasn't stressed since she was really missing home and everyone more than ever which worried everyone. So they tried their best to keep her busy and made sure she had something to do every minute. They didn't want to risk anything for her health and safety.<p>

Pebbles did like everyone here they treated her well and always were there for her. But yeah, she just missed everyone she knew. She would always ask Ratchet if he had found out anything in her sweet and quiet voice but she would get the same answer.

No.

It was very hard to keep Pebbles happy or at least occupied so she would leave Ratchet alone to do his work and sort everything out. She didn't blame him though there was only one of him and he wasn't use to all this stuff he was much slower. It was quiet for the first few weeks.

Until it happened.

Arcee got hurt. Bad. The autobot's gone out to investigate a location and were told they had captured Starscream, asking to join their side. It was hard to believe but he made it clear he didn't want to return to his decepticons. That was all Skywarp and Pebbles were told until they all arrived back, but with no Starscream.

Arcee was bleeding out and struggled to stand up. Clawed markings went across her side as she held her hand there to make it stop bleed until Ratchet could fix her. Pebbles whimpered as she sure everything around her go crazy and felt scared from what was happening. They then explained Starscream attacked Arcee and took off before any of the others arrived which was lucky. Ratchet was distracted around from his work to find out where there space bridge came from and it was getting further and further away from earth and cybertron itself which made no sense for Skywarp.

He knew for sure he was on earth but still nothing made sense. He just had to let Ratchet continue until he would find something and hopefully this all will get sorted out. Only Arcee was repaired she seemed a bit down making Pebbles curios and asking her. She explained she had a friend a while ago that was offline by a decepticon and found out it was Starscream. There she said she stood her guard down and Starscream got to her. Making her loose him and there only hope to win this war.

Pebbles stayed with her, to give her a friendly face to speak too and to have a soft hand on her leg letting her know someone was there for her and if she wanted to talk she was right next to her. It helped Arcee so much and felt better about her sooner than anyone thought. It was a surprise to everyone but it was a moment that no one wanted to ruin.

It was just like any other night, everyone recharging and the halls quiet as. Skywarp had placed Pebbles to bed and right away she was in deep sleep, snuggled up with her butterfly and stomach filled with energon sweets Bulkhead had given her. She was deep in it and nothing was going to wake up until morning. Skywarp sat on the edge of the berth as he watched her, smiling and brushing his hand across her face gently. She was a really beautiful femme, no one could think different. She was just perfect in every way.

He sighed sitting up and making his way out the room, closing the door behind him and headed out for the exit. He was given perfmission from Optimus this week that he was allowed to go as long as he didn't leave the area. Decepticon's wouldn't be able to track him if he was within the area so it was safe for him and Pebbles. It was also good for Pebbles to get out and not be couped up in the base. As he got to the top of the mountain he sat down on the edge of it, looking out into the view and over the land. Even though he wasn't much of a fan of the planet he had to admit it was a beautiful sighting. Starlight would have loved to see something like this.

The cool breeze gave him a chill but it was a nice one so he wasn't bothered by it. He reached into his side and got out the small picture data of Starlight and Pebbles together. It was something he never left behind. It opened and the picture came up in front of him. It's blue glow lighting around him and smiled seeing his bond mate smile back from the picture. Oh he missed her so much, he wished she was here.

"Hey"

He let out a gasp and spun around to see Arcee standing there. He got a scared but was fine.

"A-ah sorry I couldn't recharge. I'll head back-"

Arcee cut him off "Don't worry it's alright. Mind if sit?"

"No go for it"

Arcee sat right next to him, letting out a sigh and shut her optics. Like she was feeling the air around her to calm herself but something else was different. She was with him, relaxed.

"Is she your bond mate?"

"Y-yeah she was. I just like to look at it once in a while. I miss her"

"I know the feeling"

Arcee had explained she had two partners. Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Both were offline and both died to save Arcee, which she never forgave herself. It was hard for her. Skywarp felt bad for her as well, knowing they were alive and well but didn't want to screw anything up by telling her that.

"You seem more relaxed around me now"

"You've been here for a few weeks, you haven't done anything at all and your daughter begged me to be nice to you"

He chuckled at this "Did she now?"

"She offered me three energon sweets"

Skywarp laughed at this, it was cute to hear his daughter doing something like this.

"And I accepted"

"Why?"

"Firstly I wanted some of the sweets" She smirked "Secondly I should cut you a break. But doesn't mean I'm still going to be all happy around you"

"I understand"

The two watched up in the skies, seeing it sparkle over the land before a shooting star flew across them.

"Do you ever make a wish?"

"No but my daughter does"

"What does she wish for?"

"She wishes for many things"

"Is there one she wishes the most?"

"Yeah there is one"

"What is it?"

Skywarp looked back up into the sky and sighed "She wishes for a mother"

Arcee turned to face him with a small shock in her face "Really?"

"Yeah. She misses her own and it took her a while to tell herself she was really gone and not coming back. But that's when she kept asking for another one. She just wants that femme touch, she misses it"

"That's how sparkling's are. Mother's come first for them"

"That's true. I just wish I could do more to make her happy"

"From what I have seen and the time you have been here I think you're doing plenty for her. She loves you very much and she would do anything to be with you"

"I the same"

The two continued the looked out in silent, watching the sky and have a small talk. They were starting to get along after weeks of being here and for once smiling with him. Skywarp thought it was nice to talk to someone different, a femme at that. She was still going to keep an optic on him but at least she wouldn't threaten him….much.

The two didn't know they were being watched right behind them. The autobot leader had come up to relax for a bit but found the two already here chatting. He smiled as he watched them that was all he needed. He wanted to see Arcee adapt to the decepticon, wanting to see how they got along since he had been here for a few weeks and might be much longer. But who knows he might leave tomorrow but he hoped he didn't.

After that Arcee was a lot calmer around him now and seemed to want to talk once in a while, ask about where he came from and what his time with the decepticon's he stayed with were like. Skywarp also fitted in more making his daughter even happier for some reason. As more time passed the hope for returning home started to die down in Skywarp. He thought they would be out of there in a few days and be back at there base, but it's been...well...Skywarp lost count. Was it days? Weeks? Months? It was hard to keep up. He was now starting to miss his old life but starting to get use to his new one but he didn't want that.

Pebbles seemed to get a little better now around everyone, but still continue to miss everyone. Skywarp had almost lost hope of returning, nothing was getting anywhere. Until he got the call from Ratchet asking everyone to see him in the rec room. It was late at night but Pebbles was put to bed so Skywarp could sneak away to find out what he had found.

Once he arrived everyone else was already waiting for him waiting to hear the news.

"Did you find something Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet came forward looking tierd then ever with a data pad, reading it through and looking up at everyone.

"I had to re check like six times to make sure I wasn't making a mistake but it turns out I'm not and this is the answer. I found out where you came from Skywarp"

"You did?" He was relieved to hear that.

"Why did you re check?" Arcee asked.

"Because the answer doesn't seem possible. But now I think about it, it might explain a lot from what Skywarp has told us"

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead scratched his head.

He went over to the controls and typed in a things "I managed to track your space bridge and get the location where it came from. Though something is very strange"

He bought up the screen and a map of the stars, turning into the galaxy. A small red dot appeared in front of everyone and flashed before there optics.

"By the gods" Optimus whispered approaching the screen.

It was marked outside of the galaxy, like not in this galaxy.

"I-I don't understand?" Skywarp seemed to have trouble thinking though this.

"I'll make it as simple as I can" Ratchet walked to him before stopping "Your not from this universe"

"Your crazy Ratchet. There is no way that can be true" Bulkhead said.

"Well my scans are right and I've checked it over many times. This is Skywarp but he is from another world"

Skywarp thought for a long moment, it did make sense.

Him knowing so many other's and the autobot's here said were missing or dead but the ones he knew were alive and well.

"What do you think Skywarp?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see everyone staring at him "I-I...it doesn't seem possible. But does explain a lot"

"Indeed it does"

"You did it Ratchet" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah" He half laughed "I guess I did"

"S-so what now?" Skywapr seemed to be really lost still.

"Starting tomorrow I'll work on getting a space bridge to your location so you can head back to your world and base. Like before this has never been done before so don't expect to have it up and running right away"

"Take your time, rather it done right then wrong"

"Glad you think it my way"

"We will continue this tomorrow, it's getting pretty late for all of us" Optimus said.

Everyone had walked back to there quarters except Skywarp who still stared at the screen, at the red dot in front of him.

"A different world?" He spoke to himself.

"Hard to believe right?"

He turned to see Arcee there. She sure did sneak up on him a lot.

"I-it's just...strange"

"It is but like you said it does explain a lot from what you have told us. No one saw this coming"

"No I guess not"

"You should get some rest"

"I might do that"

Skywarp turned and walked back to the hall way but was stopped.

"Hey"

He turned to see Arcee standing there with folded arms "Goodnight"

He let out a soft smile "Goodnight Arcee"

He left with a smile on his face. She was starting to be nice to him now. He also thought she was very beautiful...

"Slag it Skywarp don't think like that" He told himself.

Back with Arcee she herself was slapping herself.

"Why the frag would you say that Arcee?" She growled feel stupid "He's a decepticon your an autobot. Won't be long before he goes away"

She sighed before headed back to her quarters and try to clear her head. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stop looking at him every day and felt lik she alwasy had to say hello. But why? It was insane. But she liked it.

The next morning everyone was up and about, still trying to think over about Skywarp and Pebbles being from a different universe which was crazy but true.

"Have you seen them?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet looked up from his work "I think he's trying to tell his daughter"

With Skywarp and Pebbles, she was giving the most priceless look at her father "A what?"

"A another universe" He half laughed at her look.

"I-is that even possible?"

"Turns out it is. But it explains a lot with us knowing other's from where we came from"

"I guess it does. So does this mean were going home for sure now?"

"Don't forget the promise I made. I said we were going back and we are, but just a little longer before Ratchet has to sort out where our location was but it's getting closer now"

"I can't wait" She jumped up and down.

"I bet you can't"

"What about Arcee?"

"What about her?"

"Can she come with us?"

Skywarp blinked at his daughter. Was she for real?

"W-what do you mean?" He knelt down to her.

"I really like her and I want her to come with us. That way we all will be together"

He sighed as he sat down on the floor and picked up his daughter sitting her in his lap "Sweetie she can't come with us"

"Why not?"

"Because this is her home and also it just wouldn't work out. Plus I don't think she would say yes as well"

"How do you know?"

"She's an autobot. If she did come with us she would be around decepticon's. It just wouldn't work"

"Do you like her?"

"W-well...ahh-"

"I really like her. Does she like you?"

"Sweetie I'm not sure-"

"Maybe she can be my new mummy-"

"Pebbles!" He didn't mean to snap at her but he had to explain "It wouldn't work. I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to be. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you but she would give you the same answer as well"

Pebbles sighed and looked away from her father "Ok" Was her only answer.

Skywarp placed her on the ground again and brushed her face softly "Your more then welcome to hang around her while were here if you like, nothing wrong with that"

"Alright daddy" She softly smiled.

"Come on, lets go find her"

He picked her up and went to meet with the other's, wondering if Ratchet had found out anything yet.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's dull but I needed to get this updated. Next up we go back to the autobot's in the G1 world and a small surprise is in place for my views. But you will have to waittill later hehe Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	11. Working out a Plan

_Thank you for the reviews everyone it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Idea's are welcome as well._

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Red Alert stormed into the rec room making everyone look at him "I'm done working with those cons!"<p>

"R-red Alert you can't just stop" Chromia said walking up to him "You have to keep working together"

"I'm not working with them anymore"

"What did they do?" Optimus came over.

"Just everything! For the past hour Thundercracker won't stop talking about how much he misses Skywarp and Pebbles and wishes they will be back soon and blah blah blah. Decepticon's are not suppose to care about other's at all"

Chromia frowned "Will you listen to yourself? Your being selfish!"

"Me!"

"Yes you! You have seen how much Pebbles loves everyone including the decepticons. Thundercracker is like an uncle to her and who knows where they are right now. You need to get back in there and start working your aft off to find them"

"I want to find Pebbles as well but I'm not working with them anymore it's driving me crazy-"

Optimus cut in "Red Alert I hardly ever give order's and demand things to be done. But this is something that we can't give up on even if it means working with the enemy to find Skywarp and Pebbles. Go back in there and help them"

"B-but sir-"

"That's an order"

With a sigh he walked out again leaving some of the shocked behind.

"Thanks for telling him that" Chromia said.

"I'm starting to worry about them now. It's been too long"

"I-I know it has but we can't give up"

"You couldn't be more right. I'll go and check up on them"

As he left Chromia sat down in a chair and sighed.

Even though Pebbles was not with the autobot's anymore everyone missed and worried about her. It's been two years since she last stayed with them and she had to admit she missed having her around.

"Ya alright babe?"

She looked up to see Ironhide, holding there sparkling in his arms. She smiled and stood up, holding there little one in her arms and brushed her face softly. Hear her chirp and gurgle up at her creatures.

"I'm ok. I'm just worried that's all"

"I am as well. But were doing eveything we can"

"I know"

She shifted her sparkling in her arms giggling as the little one grabbed her hand, playing with them making them laugh softly at her.

"Hey Starlight sweetie" Chromia cooed to her.

"She knows what's going on and is trying to make everyone better" Ironhide said.

Just before she could reply Skyfire came running into the room with a shock of surprise on his face.

"Your not going to believe this"

Back in the lad where Red Alert, Wheeljack, Soundwave, Starscream, Blaster and Thundercracker waited were happy to announce they might have found a way to locate Skywarp and knowing or hoping Pebbles was with him. After so many weeks or searching and working it has all been paid off and they might have found a way. They hoped they were right.

Optimus, Elita, Ironhide and Chromia holding her daughter came into the room with Skyfire following them to find out the news.

"What have you found?" Optimus asked.

"Were hoping were right but we think we may have found a way to locate Skywarp" Wheeljack said.

"How?" Chromia stepped forward.

Wheeljack nodded his head and looked a Soundwave "Please show"

He nodded and went over to a control and typed in a few things before a large screen appeared and showing Skywarp's energy signature but it was very faint and not heavy at all.

"You found him?" Ironhide spoke.

"Not really" Starsrceam started "We know he is alive but we don't know where he is"

"That's good news" Optimus said

Starscream nodded "Well it's a start"

"So how do we find him?" Ironhide asked.

"We think we came up with a way to get him back here. We may be able to send a ground bridge from getting data from the decepticon's space bridge and send it to his location. If there is a chance he will be here with Pebbles"

"What are the risks?" Optimus asked.

"Were not sure so we have to be careful"

"Let's get started then"

Outside of the room and down the hall away from everyone and sitting in the rec room was a few autobot's along with Blizzard and Ravage. Both sulking in the corner of the room missing Pebbles deeply and wishing she was here right now. Jazz and Inferno both watched as they whimpered and laid there still.

"Poor things"

"There both decepticons. They don't care" Inferno noted.

"They both may be decepticons but there different. Blizzard is programmed and only programmed to protect Pebbles while Ravge just grew a strong bond on her"

"I-I guess your right. But why are they here?"

"Soundwave wanted to keep a close optic on Ravage and Thundercracker wanted Blizzard to be right here when Pebbles got back"

"Sounds fare" He shrugged.

Back in the lab Soundwave and Blaster both got to work at activating the ground bridge. They both typed in codes and numbers before a loud buzzing noise was heard from the machine. everyone stepped back as a bright light blinded them all and a green ball appeared in front of them.

"By the gods" Optimus whispered.

Prime world

"Would you two please play somewhere else I'm trying to work" Ratchet yelled out at Miko and Pebbles who were running around him laughing, giggling and chasing each other.

"Sorry Ratchet we will go play down the hall" Miko said running out the room.

"Sorry Ratchet" Pebbles looked up at him with sad optics.

Ratchet couldn't be mad at that look, it was impossible. He smiled softly at her "It's alright little one. I just want to try all I can help to get you home. Now go play with Miko"

"Thanks Ratchet two"

"Ratchet two?"

"I know a Ratchet back in my world and I knew him first so your number two"

"Oh I get it. Fare enough"

She smiled and ran out the room to find Miko again.

Ratchet watched as she left and smirked, shaking his head and got back to his work. Ratchet two? That was cute. He wondered what the other Ratchet was like or any of the other's. It would be fun to meet them but if this was going to be hard they would only let Skywarp and Pebbles return and that's it. They would just have to see.

Just then the lights in the room went crazy, flickering and fuzzing loudly making Ratchet stop what he was doing and look around.

"What the-"

Be stepped back as a ground bridge was activated and appeared right next to him giving him a bug fright. He stared in shock as it glowed there. It just came out of no where and it left Ratchet in wonder. He got in contact with Optimus.

_"U-umm Optimus. You might want to come see this"_

Optimus arrived with Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee wondering what was going on. Once they saw the ground bridge they stood there starting at it.

"Umm...Ratchet why is the ground bridge activated?" Bulkhead asked.

"I didn't do anything it just appeared right here not too long ago. I don't know why it is"

"Decepticon's?" Arcee bought out her blasters getting ready fro what jumps out but was stopped by Optimus.

_"Should we go through?" _Bumblebee beeped.

"It might not be safe" Ratchet said "Should we send in a drone just to be sure?"

Back in the G1 world everyone gathered around the ground bridge waiting for what will happen or what to do. It was hard but they had to think of something soon.

In the rec room Blizzard metal ears twitched around quickly before moving his head up, ears poited up and staring out the door staring at it. Ravage doing the same as they both looked out. They could sence something no one else could.

Jazz saw this ans spoke "Hey guys what's wrong"

The two did nothing for a few seconds but then Blizzard barded mad and ran out the room with Ravage following him,

"Where are they going?" Inferno asked but he got no reply as Jazz bolted after the two.

They both knew something and knew where it was. They wasted no time and wanted to find it. They passed autobot's that watched in wonder, where were they going?

Optimus heard the barks from Blizzard and turned around to have him run into the room and run past everyone heading towards the ground bridge.

"Blizard no!" Thundercracker shouted and tried to stop him but it was too late.

Blizard jumped through the ground bridge making it fizz and then Ravage headed towards it as well.

"Ravage!" Soundwave ordered.

But she didn't listen and she was right through it as well. At this it started to flicker crazy and made the room shake.

"Back off everyone!" Optimus healed onto his bond mate.

Ironhide ran out the room with Chromia and his daughter to get out of there before trouble was caused.

Before anyone knew it the ground bridge disappeared and left a burned ground and smoking machines.

Starscream sighed "Well this isn't good"

Back in the prime world Ratchet approached the ground bridge to get a better look at it. He stopped as it made some noises and then Blizzard came jumping through knocking Ratchet onto the ground. Ravage came through last before the bridge was gone for good.

"Will someone please get this thing off me!" Ratchet tried to block the licks from the cyber dog. Blizzard was too excited and just continued.

"This one doesn't look friendly" Bulkhead pointed at Ravage who was crawling on the floor hissing and growling at the autobot's.

Arcee right away noticed the decepticon badges on them "They must be decepticon spy's" She frowned and online her blasters at them.

"I don't think this one is attacking" Bulkhead laughed at Blizzard as he picked him off Ratchet "He seems friendly" He laughed again as Blizzard licked his hands wagging his tail.

"Watch out they could be dangers" Optimus warned them.

Miko, Jack and Raf came into the room to see what was going on from all the noise that was heard to see everyone runnign around.

"What's going on?" Miko called out.

Blizzard looked over at her and ran to her barking happily before jumping onto her.

"Whoa!" She shouted.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted for her safty and ran over to safe her. But stopped to see an unbelievable sight.

"H-hey stop it" Miko giggled loudly as Blizzard licked her face. hse was able to sit up as he continued to attack her with licks and finally was able to push him away only to hug around his neck "Can we keep him please?"

Skywarp finally came into the room with Pebbles right behind his leg. As they came in they both looked over to see Blizzard.

"Blizzard!" Pebbles screamed out making everyone shiver at the noise.

As soon as he saw Pebbles he bolted to her and whimpered happily, wagging his tail and jumping around Pebbles.

Ravage hissed as Arcee tried to grab her but saw Pebbles with Blizzard. She ran over to her making Pebbles giggle again.

"Ravage! Blizzard! Your bother here"

"H-how did you two get here?" Skywarp knelt down petting the two pets.

Ravage let out soft purrs as she rubbed up on Pebbles making her giggle and cuddle the both of them. It was a cute moment and Pebbles was so happy to see the two.

"W-wait you know them?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Yes these are Pebbles pets. Blizzard and Ravage. How did they get here?"

"There was a ground bridge and it came out of no where. Before we knew it they both came through"

"So they won't hurt anyone?" Optimus asked.

"Blizzard is only programmed for one thing. Protect Pebbles and that is all he will do. He doesn't mind autobot's or humans at all he's pretty friendly"

"And the other one?"

"She could be a problem. She is only programed for one thing. Destroy. She also dislikes humans"

Miko ran forward to check out the new and strange cyber animals but was spotted by Ravage who gave a hiss at her. Miko backed off feeling scared of the cat.

"What's her problem?" Miko crossed her arms.

"Ravage be nice" Pebbles rubbed her head softly.

"So just to be save keep your distance from her kids" Skywarp looked at kids "If she is with Pebbles it might be alright"

"Noted" Jack said looked nervous at Ravage.

"Don't worry they both will be on there best behaver" Pebbles told everyone.

"I trust you Pebbles" Optimus said.

Both Blizzard and Ravage gave a soft nuzzle at Pebbles before they looked up at Optimus. Ravage narrowed her optics at him while Blizzard tilted his head to the side confused.

"What's wrong with them?" Arcee asked.

"I think there just confused to see Optimus here. Since they know him back in our world"

"This must be all new for them then" Ratchet spoke.

"Wait" Arcee raised her hands "If there here then the other's in your world must be looking for you. They must be working on something to find you"

"She's right" Ratchet started "When they got the bridge activated they must have been trying to see if it was save but these two jumped through before it was deactivated again. If they did it once they can do it again"

"He's right it might not be long now" Optimus said.

"Lucky I saved the energy and codes from it so I should be able to pick up the location where it came from and maybe I can do it again"

"How long do you think that will take?" Arcee asked.

"I'm not sure an hour or the rest of the day I'll have to see"

"Take your time. Thank you Ratchet" Skywarp said.

"Keep those two busy and out of trouble if you can Skywarp" Optimus said.

"No worries they will be around Pebbles for a long time now"

Ravage growled at the autobot's and crawled around Pebbles to protect her from them.

"It's alright they are helping. Be nice to them please Ravage" Pebbles spoke to her.

Ravage looked at her with a frown before a soft expression came on. She knew Pebbles liked everyone and knew everyone around her meant a lot to her. She purred softly giving her a small nuzzle into her side.

"I think she will be fine" Skywarp said.

Optimus nodded "Good. I think they will want to stay with her for a but now. It's been a while"

"It sure has" Skywarp said.

"Optimus you might want to see this" Ratchet spoke looking up at a screen.

"What's wrong?"

Agent Fowler came up onto the screen not looking to happy "Prime! What are your people doing out here? We had an agreement. No damage at all!"

"I am sorry Agent Fowler. But all autobot's are here" Optimus turned to see everyone here.

"Then explain why I'm reserving reports of two jumbo sized bots mixing it up"

"Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately" Arcee said.

"Well I'm just arriving on the scene. Have a look"

The screen flickered and a view of an area with a large cybertron standing.

"I don't know it can't be Skyquake. Bumblebee and Optimus bashed him into the ground"

"Who's the dance partner?" Arcee crossed her arms.

The screen moved and around the aea before it picked up something else before it came into view.

"By the all spark" Ratchet whispered "It is one of ours"

"Wheeljack?" he laughed "Jackies back!" He pushed everyone in front of him making them groan.

Skywarp and Pebbles came closer to have a better look. it sure did look like the Wheeljack they knew and Pebbles smiled at the sight before her.

"Wheeljack"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. If I made a mistake or something please do say in a review. Sorry for the wait everyone. Please read and review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	12. Looking and Taking

_Thank you for the reviews everyone it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Idea's are welcome as well._

* * *

><p>"Ow take it easy doc I need that arm" Wheeljack warn Ratchet as he tried to repair his shoulder.<p>

"Well hold still and maybe you will keep it" Ratchet said back as he got back to work on it.

"Look commander sorry for the fireworks, won't happen again. But I've tracked Dreadwing across hundred light years of space"

"But I thought you were roaming the galaxy you know looking for autobot refugee's" Bulkhead said.

"I was until I found one. A wrecker"

"Who?"

"Seaspray"

Bulkhead laughed " How is old barnacle bud?"

"Not so good Bulk" he sighed "Blown to bits actually"

"What?" He stepped back in shock "No..."

Everyone lowed there head in the loss of another autobot. Though not many knew him it was still a sad moment.

Optimus looked up and frowned "Dreadwing" His voice filled with hate.

Skywarp was told to stay aside for a moment to talk to the new autobot before he would come forward. He wasn't sure why but as he watched from around the corner he saw this Wheeljack was nothing like the one he knew. He only knew Wheeljack as a mad scientist, inverter and blowing stuff up a lot. This one was a ninja fighter, dislike for decepticon's and looked like a autobot that loved to fight. So he could kind of guess why he had to stay out of sight for now.

"Daddy?" Pebbles whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we come out now?"

"We have to wait for Optimus"

"But I want to meet him"

"I know you do, won't be long I hope"

Blizzard and Ravage both looked around the corner together, looking at the room filled with autobot's and humans. Blizzard was just excited about a new comer but Ravage was looking around in disgust, narrowing her optics and letting out a snort. She hoped all this would be cleared up soon and they would be back home.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit" Wheeljack stood up away from Ratchet "It's going to be his last"

Ratchet sighed as he just ignored the repairs and wanted nothing more then to find Dreadwing and finish him.

Optimus spoke "Wheeljack. This planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the decepticons must be carefully measured. As a team. We won't endanger the humans"

"Are you suggesting we just sit back and do nothing?"

"Your strange" A voice was shouted out at him.

"Who said that?" Wheeljack looked around.

"Think it's time to tell him?" Arcee asked.

"Very well" Optimus walked away to go get Skywarp.

As the came back around the corner Wheeljack right away online his cannons "What's a decepticon doing here?" He frowned.

"It's alright Jackie he's not one of the decepticons. Well, he's a decepticon but not part of Megatron's group"

"I don't care he's still a con!" He pointed his guns at Skywarp.

"Take it easy hot shot" Skywarp held up his hands.

"Jackie no!" Bulkhead stopped him by holding his arms away so he couldn't fire.

"Leave my daddy alone" Pebbles came into view, not looking too pleased at him with her small hands turned into fists.

Wheeljack right away stared down at the sparkling in shock, offlining his guns making Bulkhead let go of his arms.

"You have a kid?"

"This is my daughter" Skywarp said.

"O-oh if I had known you had a kid-"

"You won't hurt my daddy now?" Pebbles asked.

"No way not when there is a family"

"I'm glad you see it that way Wheeljack" Optimus said.

Pebbles smiled and turned around walking back around the corner to grab Blizzard and Ravage. She bought them back quickly.

"These are my pets as well. You won't hurt them?"

"Well your cyber dog seems friendly" He laughed pointing at Blizzard who was jumping up and down at him wagging his tail "But your cyber cat looks like a bitch" Ravage gave him a hiss "I'll keep my optic on her"

Pebbles looked at him up and down before turning to her father "Daddy he said a swear"

Everyone laughed at this, it was pretty cute.

"Sorry little lady" Wheeljack knelt down to her "I'll watch my manners more"

"I'm Pebbles and you are Wheeljack two" She smiled.

"Wheeljack two?" He was confused.

Bulkhead came forward "Long story short these four are from a different universe. That's why there with us until we can get them back, we think were close though"

"A different universe? Is that even possible?"

"Well there here and they know many other's that are lost or offline" Optimus said.

"Are you a scientist?" Pebbles asked.

"No Pebbles I'm a Wrecker"

"Doesn't sound like fun"

He laughed at her "I like her"

"What's the Wheeljack like in your world?" Arcee asked.

"He's a scientist. He builds a lot of inventions and sometimes blows them up. Not much of a fighter though" Skywarp explained.

"Sounds very different" Bulkhead chuckled.

"So you've been hanging around here?" Wheeljack asked Skywarp.

"Until we get back"

"Well I don't think I'll be hanging around for long"

"W-what you just got here?" Bulkhead said.

"I need to find Dreadwing and finish him off"

"You. Loose cannon!" Agent Fowler shouted "Your cowboy act almost blew our cover"

"Cover?"

"Were robot's in disguise Jackie. You need a earth based vehicle mode outside of here"

"That space ship you shot down. Not earth based!" Fowler shouted.

"Back in our world we could run around all we want" Pebbles said.

"That's crazy" Ratchet said "What did the humans do just let it pass?"

Both Skywarp and Pebbles shrugged there shoulders with a small smirk, It was true.

"Alright back to this universe!" Fowler shouted out at everyone looking back at Optimus "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime"

"A tighter leash?" Wheeljack narrowed his optics "Let me clarify tiny" he started to walk over to the human.

"Jackie" Bulkhead warned him but he didn't stop.

Wheeljack was face to face with the human and leaned in closer "I'm not one of Optimus Primes people"

He then walked away, out of the room wanting to be alone now.

"I'll talk to him" Bulkhead turned to face Optimus "With your permission?"

"Of coarse" he answered.

Bulkhead left leaving everyone in shock at what Wheeljack did.

"Nice guy" Skywarp said.

"He's strange" Pebbles said.

"Wheeljack has been through a lot. We will give him some space" Ratchet said.

Skywarp looked at Optimus "So who's this Dreadwing?"

Nemissis II Ship

"Every last autobot on this dirt ball planet will pay" The one known as Dreadwing growled to his one and true master.

"Very good Dreadwing. I'm glad your here now I need you for a special task" Megatron said.

"Anything for you Lord Megatron"

"I need you to bring a decepticon back to me" He grinned "And his daughter"

"My Lord?" Dreadwing looked up in shock "A sparkling"

"Yes. We have found out this decepticon and his daughter are from a different universe. They were here at first but the autobot's managed to get them and now I want them back. I want to find out about there world and find a way to get there. I want to see there world and meet the other decepticon's. I will make a deal with him and we will take out the autobot's and take over the worlds. Then once we are done I we will destroy the other decepticon's making us rule two universes"

"Brilliant plan Lord Megatron"

"I trust you to get them back at any cost"

"I won't fail you Lord Megatron"

G1 World

"This is not good. This isn't good at all" Thundercracker paced back and forth in the room.

"It must have worked then. We just need to get it up and running again" Blaster said.

"When the two went through, the ground bridge fried the machine. We will need to repair that again and it might take days" Starscream said.

"Wait" Wheeljack spoke "Soundwave, does Ravage have a webcam installed into her?"

"Affirmative"

"Do you think you can activate it from here?"

"Affirmative"

Soundwave opened up his chest and pushed in a view buttons and pulling out a long wire. He attached it to the screen so everyone could see it in view.

"We will only be able to see a short amount though. Her recording it only five minutes. I've been meaning to get it upgraded"

"Why? So you can spy on us more later?" Red Alert crossed his arms.

"Not now Red Alert" Blaster frowned.

Soundwave got to work and went to connect with Ravage, if she was online.

Back in the Prime world Ravage was recharging in Skywarp's and Pebbles room so she could get away from the autobot's and humans. It was just too much for her, she was not use to it. She already missed Soundwave and the other cassettes. A small shock in her CPU woke her up and sat up to see what it was.

_"Ravage. Report"_

_"Soundwave? Master?"_

_"I'm glad your alright"_

_"I'm fine. Same with Blizzard"_

In the G1 world Optimus and Ironhide came running into the room wanting to know what was going on. It wasn't very clear over the com.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked.

"Soundwave got in contact with Ravage. She is fine along with Blizzard. She also has a webcam installed so we will be able to see what is going on but only for five minutes"

"It's better then nothing" Ironhide said.

Soundwave typed in a few things before the screen flickered and a dark room appeared. Soundwave then spoke to Ravage over there bond.

_"Ravage where are you?"_

_"Your not going to believe me. It's all crazy but it's for real"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm in a different universe"_

There was a long silence before Optimus spoke "What did she say?"

"Ravage reports something unbelievable" He looked up at everyone "She's in a different universe"

"What?" Starscream whispered coming closer to the webcam view "H-how is that even possible?"

"Umm..." Blaster scratched his head "I'm not sure"

"W-wait is Pebbles and Skywarp alright?" Thundercracker asked.

_"Ravage is Pebbles and Skywarp alive?"_

_"There both fine. Alive and well"_

"She says there both there and alive"

Everyone sighed in relief and a weight was taken off there shoulders. It felt so good to hear they were alright.

"Tell Ravage to go find them so we can see them"

Soundwave did so and Ravage got moving. She went out the room and trotted down the hall to find them, knowing they would be in the control/rec room where everyone would be.

_"I'm surrounded by humans and autobot's. It's a nightmare"_

"She said she is with other humans and autobot's"

"I don't really understand half of this" Red Alert said.

"Your not alone" Wheeljack said.

"Ravage might want to make it quick we don't have long"

Ravage continued to trot down the hall and soon she entered back into the rec room. Looking ahead she saw Pebbles playing with some toys on the ground and went over to her. She gave a soft nuzzle to her back making her turn around and smile at her.

"Hey Ravage" She giggled softly.

In the G1 world everyone smiled with happiness as they saw Pebbles was fine. She looked more then fine, she looked happy. If only they could talk to her, if only Pebbles could understand Ravage so she could tell her. They watched as Ravage stood by Pebbles for a moment longer.

"Hey Pebbles. Just thought I would tell you your father father is with Optimus" Bulkhead said as he came up to her.

"Thanks Bulkhead"

Everyone in the G1 world just stared at what they just saw and heard.

"Who's Bulkhead?" Thundercracker asked Optimus.

"I don't know his name doesn't come across my mind"

"Wait" Blaster held up his hands "Did he just say Optimus?"

It was true what they heard. He said Optimus.

"S-so they are in a different universe and there is another Optimus?"

"Wait so that means there are other's as well? Other autobot's and deceptiocns?"

"That could be possible but we don't know the full details. We only have another minute left. Tell Ravage to go find this other Optimus"

Soundwave did so and Ravage made it quickly around the room and spotted Skywarp with Optimus and Ratchet.

"That looks like Ratchet..." Wheeljack said.

"It does" Ironhide said.

"This is so weird" Starscream said.

Ravage walked around Skywarp and looked up at the others as she listen to them talk and let everyone back home listen too.

"So Ratchet have you found out where the location is?"

"Not yet. I have parts of the code location but not all. I'm not sure if I'm able to find the rest or not. It's just all over the place"

In the G1 world Wheeljack typed i na few things in the machine before looking at Soundwave.

"Tell Ravage if she can push in the rest of the codes in. I have it here"

Soundwave nodded and did so. sending Ravage the rest of the code and telling her what to do. She walked around everyone and hopped up onto the table and over to the control pad. Ratchet turned around surprised to see her there.

"What is she doing now?" He sighed.

"Ravage get down" Skywarp came over and picked her off before she could push in the last code.

Before Soundwave could say anything to her the screen flickered off and everything went blank. He tried to contact her again over there bond.

_"Ravage. Can you hear me?"_

He got nothing and sighed at the lost connection.

Optimus came forward "All we can do now is fix our machine and hope for the best.

Back in the Prime world Ravage was hissing and growling as Skywarp put her on the ground. He was confused as to why she was like this.

"Come on girl what's wrong?"

"Maybe she is loosing it" Ratchet said "Time to get another maybe" He joked but got a hiss from her.

"I'll take her away. Sorry she's bothering you"

"She's not really but thanks. Ratchet needs sometime alone to work"

"No worries"

Skywarp took Ravage away and she walked away looking like she was in a bad mood. He just shook his head and went to find his daughter. Once he did find her he went up to her and tickled her side softly making her giggle.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey princess"

"Daddy can we go outside?"

"I'm not sure-"

Arcee came over "I can go with you if you like?"

"Please daddy?" Pebbles gave him the look he could never say no too.

"Alright then but only for an hour"

Pebbles jumped up with joy as she ran out into the hall with Blizzard running after her.

"She's pretty cute" Arcee smiled.

"she is. Thanks for coming"

"I need to get out more as well"

The two followed Pebbles out of the base and out into the open of the outside where Pebbles just ran ahead with Blizzard.

"Pebbles don't go to far"

Right away Pebbles stopped and went back to her father, feeling she needed to listen more then do as she wanted.

"Sorry daddy"

"Don't be I know your excited"

Arcee then thought of an idea "I think I know a fun spot to visit"

"Lead the way then" Skywarp smiled.

A ground bridge was activated and the four went through, coming through and ending up in the middle of a forest. The sunlight shined down through the trees and the organic birds chirped softly flying around. A quiet stream of water ran through the forest making it a beautiful place to live in.

Pebbles and Blizzard looked around them and up in the sky "Wow" she whispered.

"Go one sweetie have a play around" Skywarp petting her helm softly.

Not wasting another moment she bolted off with Blizzard barking and running after her. The two ran around some tree's and chased some butterflies through the grass.

Arcee and Skywarp walked along together, watching the sparkling play and a silent moment for them. Skywarp thought this would be a good moment to talk to her about what Pebbles said.

"You know Pebbles really likes you"

Arcee looked at him and softly smiled "I know she does. She always wants to know more about me"

Skywarp smirked and looked at her again "She asked me if you would come back with us to our universe"

Arcee stared at him in shock "Really?"

"Yeah"

"What did you say?"

"I tried to explain this is your home and it just wouldn't work out if you did. I didn't know how else to say it"

"You did the right thing. Your right this is where I belong and it wouldn't work. I'll be surrounded by other decepticons"

"That would be true. she wasn't too happy about it but I think she understands now"

"I-I mean it would be interesting to see your world and the lifestyle Pebbles lives"

"Maybe you could see it when we do get back" He smiled.

"Maybe I could"

The two laughed together, continuing to walk and follow Pebbles in the forest.

"There is something else she really wants"

"What's that?"

"A mother"

Arcee looked at him and softly smiled "Have you found anyone you like yet?"

"No not yet. I didn't really want to find another femme for a bond mate. But Pebbles really wants a mother. I want to make her happy but I don't know..."

"You should be happy as well. I'm sure she will understand in time"

"Everyone has been telling me that"

"she is still very young and it's normal for all sparkling's. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"When I was a sparkling my mother died and it was only me and my father. He didn't take it well and got really drunk some nights so I had to look after myself mostly. But one day it all came crashing down on him and he just broke down on his knees, begging for forgiveness. I loved him and I did, no matter what. A few weeks later he died and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They had a big family and no one there really knew I was there. I would do anything to have my creators back but no matter how much I pray every night I knew it wasn't going to happen. One night I was sick of everything and I ran away from home. I was lost and had no where to go. But then..."

Skywarp saw a hint of happiness in her face "What?"

"Optimus found me" She smiled.

"Really?'

"Yeah. He saw I was lost and took me back to him home where his bond mate Elita One was waiting. They gave me energon, shelter and gave me love. Something I haven't had in a long time. They raised me as there own and I couldn't wish for a better family after my creators"

"So Optimus and Elita One are your adoptive parents?"

"They are. But Elita One died in battle long ago. I was there for Optimus and I care about him like my father"

"Why don't you call him dad?"

"I never have. I just don't feel comfortable with it and he was fine with it. I already had a family and I just feel like I'm replacing my family if did call them my parents"

"That's understandable" He said "After Elita One died Optimus didn't find anyone else?"

"No. Though I really wanted him to be happy and to have a another femme in the family but I understood he didn't want to. In time I got over it"

As the two talked Pebbles ran ahead chasing a butterfly into the open area where more sunlight appeared into the open. Blizzard barked happily and jumped up and down, chasing a few organic rabbits into the holes and barking at a few birds.

Pebbles didn't notice she was getting a little too far from her father and Arcee and found herself more into the open field. She stopped as the butterfly flew up into the sky and took off to get away from her. She just giggled more and looked around to find Blizzard.

She was taken off guard when a heavy thud made her stumble a little. she didn't know what it was and it scared her.

"You must be Pebbles"

She spun around at the voice and gasped to see a large decepticon standing before her. She had never seen this decepticon before but she didn't trust him. She backed up feeling her spark beat hard.

"Lord Megatron has asked me to bring you and your father back to our ship. He has been looking forward to your return"

"I-I don't talk to strangers..."

He chuckled at her "And your right. But I'm no stranger little one, I'm Dreadwing. I'm a decepticon like your father. You trust decepticon's don't you?"

"Not all..."

He stepped closer to her "Why don't you come with me? I'm not going to hurt you" His hand reached out to her making her whimper.

Blizzard ran towards Dreadwing and blocked his view to Pebbles by standing in front of her. He growled darkly at the strange decepticon and bared his teeth at him.

"My. You sure do have a good pet, he really does protect you. Why don't you call him off? I only want to talk"

Pebbles then thought for a moment. Why wasn't he attacking or trying to grab her? She quietly pulled Blizzard away and he backed off, standing next to her and keeping his optics on Dreadwing.

"There we go" He knelt down in front of her "Where is your father?"

"H-he's not far away. I just wondered off a little. I didn't mean to though I was just excited to be out"

"I bet you were" He smiled "Tell me Pebbles. Why don't you come with me and we will find your father?"

"I-I don't know-"

"You can trust me" His hand reached out to her again and she didn't move, he was so closer now.

"Pebbles!"

she spun around to see her father running to her but stopped dead in his tracks seeing the other decepticon. Arcee online her weapons and pointed them at Dreadwing.

"Back off con!" She snapped.

He just ignored the femme looking at Skywarp "I'm guessing your Skywarp?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Megatron has spoken of you and your daughter. He wants you back and have a talk"

"Well go back and tell Megatron he can forget about it" He looked at Pebbles again "Sweetie come here"

A ground bridge appeared behind Dreadwing and got a com from Megatron.

_"Dreadwing report back"_

He didn't answer and looked at Skywarp and Pebbles. It was either come back with one or none. He grinned and quickly grabbed Pebbles, holding her in his arms and hearing her scream out for her father.

"Daddy!"

"Let her go!" he shouted back.

"If you want her then follow me" He smirked and went through the ground bridge along with Pebbles.

Skywarp went to run in as well but was stopped by Arcee "No! You go through all this will be messed up. We will get her back"

Blizzard went to run through as well but before he could the ground bridge was gone leaving the three in shock.

"No" Skywarp whispered "Pebbles...I'll get you back. I promise"

Nemmisi II Ship

Megatron waited for Dreadwing to return inside of the ship at the front of it, looking out into the view of the dirt ball planet. He heard the door hiss open and turned around to see Dreadwing enter.

"Took a while for you to return" Megatron growled.

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron. but I think you will be pleased with what I bought back"

He pulled his arm and dragged out Pebbles who was struggling to get away from him and whimper softly. Her arm was held tightly by his hand in a tight grip and it scared her.

Megatron smirked, coming over and kneeling down at the scared sparkling.

"Welcome back Pebbles"

Autobot base

Ratchet had been tried to get rid of Ravage for the past hour trying to finish his work but she was not helping.

"I don't know what is wrong with you but you have to leave me and my work alone" he snapped at her.

She just hissed at him.

"Don't you take that tone with me you beast"

This time Ravage quickly jumped up on the table again and was able to get the last code in before Ratchet came over.

"For the last time-" He stopped as he looked at the screen. The final code was in and the location in the other universe was locked in.

"Oh" He looked at the smirking Ravage "So that's what you were trying to do"

The ground bridge was activated and Arcee and Skywarp came running in both looking at Ratchet.

"They took Pebbles"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	13. Crossfire

_I'm on a roll. I just got one of those moments to write which is great but don't know how long it will last. Thank you for the reviews everyone it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Idea's are welcome as well._

* * *

><p>"Well done Dreadwing. I knew I could count on you. But why didn't you get Skywarp as well?"<p>

"When you asked me to return it was either getting her or no one. I'm sorry if I disappointed you Lord Megatron"

"One is better then none. You did well"

Pebbles pulled hard on Dreadwing's arm and whimpered soft, hitting his arm was nothing for him and continued to struggle.

"Pebbles" Megatron said in a warning tone "You better behave yourself. You want to see your father don't you?"

Pebbles stopped struggling and sniffed away the tears before nodding her head at him.

He grinned at her and knelt down to her "That's better" He looked up at Dreadwing and nodded at him making him let go of Pebbles. She rubbed her arm as he let go and she stood there, arms wrapped around herself and soft sniffles was heard in the room.

"I know everything about you Pebbles"

"Y-you don't know a-anything..." She tried to control her voice.

He chuckled darkly at her and stood up, walking over to a control panel and typed in a few things before a video came up.

"You were found by a decepticon named Shockwave on cybertron. You found out your father was alive after so long and you went back to earth with him. Your afraid of autobot's. Your scared of them are you?"

Pebbles stared at him as he spoke. He was right so far "N-not anymore..."

"But you still should be. After all autobot's did kill your mother right?"

Pebbles tried her best to hold in her tears "T-they were no g-good...they were m-mean"

"But still autobot's" Megatron walked back to her "When your father found out he went to cybertron and finished them off, did you know that?"

She shook her head, it was a small shock to her.

"Your nightmares ended and it was fine for a little while until a decepticon named Brawl took you and hid you away from your father. There autobot's found you and you were scared of them, you wanted to go home"

"I was at first but they were kind to me..."

"It's all an act Pebbles. Autobot's only want what's best for them self's and don't care about anyone else"

"N-no...t-they were helping-"

"No. They wanted you to stay with them, wanted you to be part of the autobot's and kept pushing you until you got upset. when your father found out he lost it and almost killed an autobot named Red Alert"

She stared up at him with leaking optics "H-how do you know-"

"I've been searching through your father's memory core and finding out every detail about him and yourself. It took time but it was so worth it"

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to know about your world, I can't wait to see it for myself in real life"

"I-it won't happen..."

"Oh but it will" He smirked "Oh and there was a time when you were affected by dark energon right?"

She nodded just remembering what happened, it was horrible.

"Dark energon runs in my blood and I can feel the power. It's still inside of yo uas well"

"N-no it's not I was cured"

"There is no cure for dark energon. They think they did but it will always be in your blood. Can you feel it's power?"

"No and I-I don't want to..."

"In time you will understand" He turned back to the control and typed in a few things "Something else I think you will like to see"

Pebbles looked up and let out a soft gasp at the sight she saw on the screen. She whispered ever so softly "Mummy"

It was a memory from Skywarp's memory core. A moment when Skywarp and Starlight went out on there first date. They looked so happy, filled with joy.

_"Thanks for today I really needed to get out"_

Skywarp passed her some energon _"It's my pleasure"_

Pebbles stood there as she watched the moment, feeling her optics sting with tears and holding herself. Oh she missed her mother so much, she wished she was here right now. To protect her. She wished her father was here too to make her feel better. But for now it was only her.

"Your mother...she was very beautiful" Megatron said.

Pebbles let out a tear roll down her face as she stared up at Megatron. Nodding her head to answer him was all she could do.

"You know" He knelt down to her again "I can bring her back"

It was like she was slapped across the face "W-what?"

"You mother. I can put my best men on the project and can re build her. She would be the same as before and nothing will be different"

"Y-you can do that?"

"I will bring her back. Only if you and your father listen to me and we all will rule the two universes together. What do you say?"

"W-what about the autobot's?" She asked.

"You don't need them. It will be just decepticon's. But you will have your mother back. All you have to do it get your father here and take us to your universe"

She stared up at him in shock. Would he do that? Bring her mother back? She saw him softly grin at her, but something wasn't right. She had seen that look before but where. Then it hit her.

_Flashback_

_"Megatron sire?"_

_"Yes Pebbles?"_

_"When can I see the femme autobot's? I miss them"_

_"Why do you want to see them?"_

_"I miss them and I want to see another femme"_

_"Pebbles-"_

_"Please sire it won't be long at all"_

_He sighed and knelt down to her "Later this week alright?"_

_Pebbles watched his face as he spoke. She lowered her head with a sigh "So it's a no?"_

_"Pebbles I would rather you stay with the decepticons. I want you to stay with us and if you keep going to see the autobot's it would not end well. I hope you understand"_

_"I guess"_

_"Let me tell you something. If anyone ever gives you the look I just did, you know there lying. You will know everything for now on"_

_"Ok"_

_End of_ Flashback

It was the same look the Megatron she knew back home would give her. It was the lying look, she called it that. He was lying and the both knew.

"Your lying" She whispered.

Megatron narrowed his optics at her "What?"

"Y-you can't bring her back and even if you could you wouldn't" Tears rolled down her face "Your mean"

He chuckled darkly at her before standing up and looking at Dreadwing "What do you think we should do with her?"

"I'll keep an optic on her if you like Lord Megatron" He offered.

"Very good. Take her away"

Pebbles looked up at Dreadwing who looked down at her with grin and reached down to her. She stpped back before falling onto her rear and crawling back from him. She went to make a run for it but she wasn't quick enough making Dreadwing grabbing her and holding her in his arms. He walked out as she whimpered and struggled in his arm, kicking her legs and banging her fists onto his arm.

"Struggling won't get you anywhere so if I were you I would stop"

She didn't know why she listen to him but she did as she was told and just hung in his arm.

They entered a room where Dreadwing closed the door and put her on the floor. Pebbles had a look around and saw the room was filled with weapons and ammo. It scared her and she let out a soft whimper at the sight. Dreadwing noticed this and let out a sigh, picking her up again and placing her on the berth on the other side of the room away from the weapons.

"Those are just my weapons nothing to be afraid of"

Pebbles looked up with watery optics "Y-you said I could trust you..."

"What?"

"You lied. You said I could trust you. But you took me...You had the lying look as well" She whimpered a little harder "I want my daddy"

"You will see him again it's not the end. You have to be here as well for Megatron's plans"

"W-what plans?"

"Plans on going to your universe"

"W-why?"

"With both decepticon side's working together we will win and get everything"

"How do you know?"

He looked down at her and smirked "You sure ask a lot of questions"

"I like to know a lot"

"Fare enough" He placed aside one of his guns he was cleaning "Once your father is here we will start"

"What about the autobot's? You won't hurt them will you?"

"That's up to Megatron. I won't promise anything"

"P-please..."

Dreadwing looked down at Pebbles and saw the sadness in her optics.

She reminded him as his brother. Skyquake.

_Flashback_

_"Skyquake what happened this time?" Dreadwing came running down the street of cybertron to his brother who was sitting on the ground looking hurt._

_"I just fell" He winced holding his sore knee._

_"It's alright I'll help" He knelt down to his brother to patch up his knee._

_"Don't tell mother or father"_

_"I would never tell on you"_

_His knee was patched up and didn't even notice it was damaged. But it still hurt._

_"Are you going to be alright?" Dreadwing asked._

_"I'll walk it off I'll be fine" he smiled at his twin "Thanks brother"_

_"When I felt your pain I came as fast as I could"_

_"I'll be ok" He looked at him with sad optics "Don't tell anyone"_

_"Your not going to get into trouble it's alright-"_

_"Just don't. Alright?"_

_He smiled at him "I won't"_

_End of Flashback  
><em>

Dreadwing was bought back as he still stared at the sparkling. She was still staring up at him with sad optics, filled with tears and ready to burst out if she got the answer she didn't want.

"Like I said I can't promise anything" He saw she was about to break down "But I will do my best to convince Megatron to let them live and join us. That way everyone is alive"

Pebbles sniffed and sucked up the rest of the tears and sighed, looking back up at him smiling softly "Thank you"

"Why don't you get some recharge? You will see your father again. I can promise that"

"Alright"

Pebbles laid on the berth and snuggled into her arms, letting her optics offline and going into a light recharge.

Dreadwing sighed and went back to his weapons. He didn't know why he was so soft on the little femme but he had to admit she was pretty cute, and the look she gave him he just couldn't turn that down.

He decided to work on his weapons before Megatron will give him some word.

Time had passed and Megatron got back to Dreadwing a she was loading up a few weapons.

"Dreadwing" Megatron said as he appeared on the screen.

He turned around to face Megatron "I'm at your service Load Megatron"

"Where is the sparkling?"

Dreadwing turned around and saw Pebbles was sound in recharge on the berth "She is recharging my Lord"

"Good" He smirked "I wish to interest you with a task I would normally reserve for myself. If you wish to prove yourself worthy as becoming my first lieutenant"

Dreadwing stared at his leader in shock "But that post belongs to Arachnid"

"She will be missed"

Dreadwing knew what he had to do now and what Megatron wanted done. He wanted Arachnid gone and him as his new first lieutenant.

"I suggest you bring back-up. She can be a handful, especially when cornered"

"I will do it for you Lord Megatron. You can count on me"

"Very good. Bring the brat with you as well, I'm going to send the autobot's a loction for us to meet and before they arrive you finish off Arachnid. I want her gone before they arrive"

"I won't fail you Lord Megatron"

Autobot base

"It's all my fault I should have kept my optics on her more and none of this would have happened" Skywarp panicked as he sat on a crate in the base feeling like he won't ever see his daughter again.

"It's not your fault Skywarp" Arcee told him.

"It is! I'm her father"

"Skywarp we understand what your feeling and we are going to get her back"

He sighed and held his face in his hands, feeling his spark pound hard and not able to feel his daughter over there bond. The decepticon's must have blocked there bond from something on the ship. But it hurt him and he wanted her back.

"Ratchet have you finished?"

"I'm done but something is blocking me from activating a bridge in the location in Skywarp's universe. I'll keep trying though" He said getting back to his work but was distracted a he got a com on the screen.

"Optimus were getting a message" He went over to have a look.

"Who is it from?" Optimus came over to have a look.

"By the all spark" He stared in disbelief "It's from Megatron"

Everyone came over and had a look at the message that was sent.

"What does it say?" Bulkhead asked.

"It has a loction and want's us to meet there. He said Pebbles will be there, he want's to make a deal. Only Skywarp can go"

"I don't like this" Arcee crossed her arms.

"I have to go" Skywarp looked at Ratchet" Open up the ground bridge...please"

Forest

Breakdown, Arachnid and Dreadwing walked through the forest to the location they were going to meet the autobot's. Dreadwing carried Pebbles in his arm as the night time hit them and she hid her face in his shoulder at the darkness around her. But at least Dreadwing had a small place in his half spark to show her kindness.

"Am I the only one who considers this a waste of time? I mean Megatron sends his two best warriors just to babysit a sparkling and bring back another decepticon" Arachnid said as she pushed aside Breakdown and walked past Dreadwing.

"Megatron knows Dreadwing and I will bring back Skywarp, and to get the job done" Breakdown spoke, giving her a small glare.

"Actually I was referring to Dreadwing and myself" Arachnid smirked at Breakdown.

Breakdown growled deeply and stormed forward to her but was stopped by Dreadwing.

"Breakdown, remain on task"

Pebbles looked over at Arachnid "Don't be mean to him" Her voice was so cute but weak.

Arachnid laughed at her "Oh how sweet Breakdown. You have a sparkling to stand up for you"

"I can stand for myself" He growled at Arachnid.

"Breakdown calm down. This must be done right"

"Indeed. I know we've never seen eyes to eye. But that doesn't mean we can't _patch_ things up" She winked at him chuckling softly.

Breakdown let out a loud yelled and shook with anger "That's it!" He charged forward at her.

"Don't!" Dreadwing yelled out but it was too late.

Arachnid jumped into the air and flipped back, spraying some of her web into Breadkwon's face making him blind. Breakdown groaned as he tried to get it off but only ended up getting his hand stuck. He tried to pull again but only ended up falling onto the ground. Arachnid then looked at Dreadwing.

"Give me the brat and I will let you live" She snarled.

Pebbles gasped and hid her face again from the scary femme.

"Not going to happen" Dreadwing growled.

He through Pebbles around and onto his back making her hold around his neck and out of view.

"Hold on" He told her and got out his gun, firing it at Arachnid.

She hopped around the tree and fired back, missing him as he ran around and jumped aside to avoid them. Arachnid continued to jump around the tree's and avoid Dreadwing's fires. She was able to swing off a branch and fire her webbing at Dreadwing who avoided them as well. But with the last fire he she got him with her webbing and got him stuck onto a tree. He dropped his gun and Pebbles fell off his back, falling onto the ground with a groan. His last fire was able to hit the tree making her loose her balance and fall onto a few branches before hitting the ground. She looked up and saw she lost one of her spider legs and felt the pain of it at that moment.

With effort she stood back up and saw Pebbles standing up from the ground. She grinned and walked over to her.

"Your coming with me"

Pebbles backed off and whimpered softly at the sight of her coming closer to her. Arachnid grabbed her and heard her cry out in fright but didn't care.

"Let her go!" Dreadwing yelled at her as he tried to break free from the web.

Breakdown was able to free his hand and get the webbing off his face. He spotted Arachnid and right away fired his weapon at her. She jumped aside and was able to get away, disappearing into the woods with a screaming Pebbles. Breakdown let out a loud cry and went after her.

"Breakdown don't be a fool. Realise me!" Dreadwing called out but Breakdown didn't listen.

Breakdown ran through the woods, jumping over logs' and pushing through tree's as he tried to find Arachnid. He could only follow the energon trail by Arachnid and Pebbles screams.

Soon he found Arachnid on the ground crawling back in pain from the lose of energon and Pebbles on a rock rubbing her helm softly. Arachnid crawled back more until her back hit the rock behind her and there was no escape now for her. Breakdown was only interested in Arachnid and slowly approved her with a Dark chuckle. He online his hammer and stopped right in front of her.

"Easy prey" He bought his hammer up ready to smash her making Pebbles gasp at the sight before her.

But then Arachnid sprayed more webbing in front of her making Breakdown stop and getting his hammer stuck in the webbing. He groaned and tried to pull it off but it just sprung back making him stuck. Arachnid sat up slowly and grinned knowing he was stuck. He looked down at her with a frown, filled with anger and wanting nothing more then to smash her. She was a bitch and he finally saw that, there were way better femme's out there then Arachnid.

Arachnid then bought out one of her spider legs, razer sharp end scraping on his neck softly making him cry out in anger. Pebbles watched the sight before her and saw Arachnid bring her leg back, ready to stab Breakdown to end his life. Before she could throw her swing Pebbles let out a high pitch scream making it echo around the forest and the crows squawk and fly away from the sight.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Back at Dreadwing he continued to try and get out of the webbing before he heard Pebbles screams making him stop.

"Breakdown what is your status?" He got nothing "Breadkown!" He called out again.

Time passed as he tried to prey away but then heard footsteps coming his way and preyed harder to get out of the webbing. But stopped once he saw Breakdown walk through with a small cut across his neck and holding in his arms a frighten sparkling. Pebbles held into him and whimpered softly.

"Breakdown, what happened? Where's Arachnid?" He asked.

"She took off..." He placed Pebbles on his shoulder so he could take off the webbing around Dreadwing. Once it was off Dreadwing saw Breakdown hold Pebbles again looking very frighten.

"I heard her scream"

"If she didn't I would be here right now. When she did Arachnid got distracted and I was able to quickly to prey away from the webbing she had on me and I smashed one of her legs. She took off before I could finish off the bitch" He looked down at Pebbles who looked up at him with innocent optics "You saved me"

"I-It was scary...I-I didn't want to see you go offline" She whispered.

"It's alright Pebbles" Dreadwing spoke "She's gone and no harm will come to you"

She nodded and nuzzled into Breakdown's arm again.

"We should get going to the location" Dreadwing said.

"What about Arachnid?" Breakdown asked.

"We will tell Megatron she got away before we could finish her off. She is no longer a deceptiocn and in time we will get her" Dreadwing answered.

"I'm not telling him that though"

"Don't worry I'm going to"

"Good"

The two left and made there way to the location where they were going to meet the autobot's. It wasn't far but they needed to be there before the autobot's arrive. Pebbles felt save now she was with Breakdown, not knowing why but she just didn't want to see him die like that. it was also like he felt more closer to her when he picked her up, like he wanted to protect her. She looked up and saw energon slowly leaking out of his neck.

"A-are you hurt?" She asked.

He looked back down at her with his one confused optic "I-I'll be fine..."

She nodded and nuzzled into his arm again, gathering the warmth. But knew soon she was going to be in her father's arms again, which she was looking forward to. She hoped they were going home soon and all this will be over. She then thought about what Dreadwing said. What if they all could be together? Then one of her wishes would come true, maybe it could happen. But after thinking about the Megatron here she lowered her head at the thought. He would never agree to that and even if he did he would only stab them all in the back later on.

But either way she hoped everyone would be back to normal soon.

* * *

><p><em>I just couldn't kill Breakdown, I couldn't. I tried to but it made myself cry and I plans in the <em>_future for this story and he just has to be in it. If you don't like it then to bad, my story my thoughts lol I hope you all liked and thanks for reading. Please review and again thanks for reading._


	14. A Sparkling's Wish Come True

_Yay another chapter done and I'm so happy! I'm not sure how long this will last like I said before but hope once again you all enjoy. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Dreadwing pushed aside some more bushes as he walked through them and held it aside for Breakdown as he came through as well. Pebbles looked around as they continued to walk in the forest, so close now and Pebbles could feel her father over there bond finally.<p>

_"Daddy?"_

_"Pebbles? Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine daddy. Where are you?"_

_"I'm at the location now waiting, are you far?"_

_"I think so"_

_"I'm glad to hear. Won't be long now sweet spark, I'll have you again"_

_"I love you daddy, please don't do anything that will cause trouble. I just want to go home"_

_"And we will. I promise"_

Pebbles sighed as she heard her father so that. He made too many promises and he has broke many of them but has also kept some. She didn't know any more, she just felt like there was nothing else in life and they weren't going to go back home.

As she thought they came into the open where they saw Skywarp standing in the middle of the open area looking at them and smiled seeing his daughter was alright.

"Good you followed orders" Dreadwing said coming to a stop.

"Let me have my daughter" Skywarp told him.

"You will. But only if you come back with us. If you do there will be no trouble" Dreadwing said.

"What kind of a deal is this?" Skywarp snapped.

Pebbles struggled and tried to reach out for her father, wanting to be with him and wanting to feel his warmth and touch. She whimpered when Breakdown wasn't letting her go.

Dreadwing sighed "Don't make this hard"

"Then hand over my daughter and we will leave with no problems. How hard is that?" Skywarp stepped closer.

"We are just following order's" Breakdown said.

"Can't your Megatron get it through his thick head I'm not going to join his army and my daughter and I just want to head back to our world. It's simple as that but he just has to make everything so difficult"

"Look" Dreadwing stepped forward "I don't know much about you or your universe and I don't care who you take order's from but your in this world and your stuck. Just come with us and we will find a way to get you back"

But Skywarp wasn't buying it "I don't care what you say your not changing my mind"

"This is all we came for. Are you sure?" Dreadwing wanted to ask again.

Skywarp was about to snap back at him with the same answer but then looked at him daughter. She stared at him with terror filled optics, pleading. She wanted to e held in his arms again but that wasn't going to happen if he didn't go with them. If he did they would be in the same spot they were before. If he didn't they were not going to let them get his daughter back. But all he wanted was for her to be safe.

"How about this?" He looked back at Dreadwing "You let my daughter go, let me hold her for a moment and then I will go with you. You don't need my daughter you only need me. How does that sound?"

The two decepticon's stared at him, thinking about it before Pebbles spoke up.

"N-no daddy..."

"It's alright princess. Everything will be fine" He smiled at her.

Pebbles watched him. Something wasn't right. He was smiling but it looked fake, she wasn't sure why but he had something else on his mind.

"Your willing to come with us if we let her go?" Dreadwing wasn't to sure but it was true. All Megatron needed was Skywarp.

"Yes"

Breakdown got a nod from Dreadwing and slowly set Pebbles on the ground. She was in no rush and looked at the decepticon, with soft optics before a smile appeared.

"Thank you" She whispered before running to her father.

He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, holding her close and kissing her helm softly not caring the two decepticons were here. Skywarp heard his daughter whimper softly and hushed her gently into her audio's.

"Everything will be fine. Your my beautiful daughter and you will not be harmed by anyone"

"I-I love you daddy" She nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you too Pebbles" He smiled.

Skywarp placed his daughter on the ground and com linked Ratchet to open up a ground bridge. Once it was open he softly pushed Pebbles towards it.

"Go on it's alright"

Pebbles slowly walked backwards into the ground bridge and stared at her father trying to find what he was planning. But there was no time before she disappeared into it. Skywarp slowly turned back to face Dreadwing and let out a sigh.

Dreadwing grinned at him "You coming now?"

Skywarp looked up at him with a neutral look before it turned into a grin. Before Dreadwing could say anything Skywarp ducked and Blizzard and Ravage came jumping through the ground bridge barking and growling at the two decepticons.

"What the-" Breakdown was attacked on the leg by Blizzard and let out a yell of pain as he sunk his teeth into his leg drawing out energon. Ravage pounced onto Dreadwing, scratching his amour and digging her claws into his shoulders. He grunted at the pain before he tried to reach his arms around to grab the beast. Before either two could grab a hold on them they both jumped away and ran back into the ground bridge before it disappeared.

Dreadwing looked around and saw Skywarp was no where to be found. They were tricked and Megatron was not going to be happy.

Autobot base

Ever so tightly Skywarp held his daughter, holding her and letting her cry it out with joy she was back in his arms finally.

"It's all over. I'm here now" He told her to calm her down.

"Good plan Arcee" Bulkhead said "They would never expected that" He let out a laugh.

"Thanks to Blizzard and Ravage for distracting them as well" Arcee said looking at the two "You did well"

Skywarp placed Pebbles on the ground again and smiled seeing Blizzard and Ravage nuzzle and purr into her small body.

"Ratchet" Optimus looked over "Have you sorted out the problem?"

"I think so let's get this started" Ratchet said typing in a few things before reaching his hand over to the switch.

"Not long now" Skywarp whispered to his daughter "Were going home soon"

Pebbles smiled and watched Ratchet as he pulled the switch down making the ground bridge fizz up with energy. But a strange noise was made was made and the screen flickered off.

"Damn Scraplets!" Ratchet hit the board making it flicker up again "Nothing has been the same since the infestation"

"Scraplets?" Pebbles asked softly.

"Scraplets are the most dangers vermin ever to crawl on the face of cybertron" Ratchet warned her.

"It's alright sweetspark, back in our universe they haven't been seen for years. Before I was even sparked"

"Your lucky. Right now cybertron is crawling with them" Ratchet said letting out a shiver.

"So it's broken now?" Skywarp asked.

"Not really but a few things need fixing. But I need to get it fixed so just a little more longer before you can return"

Pebbles let out a soft sigh and looked at the ground.

Miko saw this and ran over to here smiling with joy "Hey Pebbles. Want to play some video games?"

She seemed to like this and smiled up at her "Ok"

Later that night and everyone had gone into recharge, besides Skywarp. When he put his daughter to bed he watched her for a moment, seeing her recharge in peace and a place where no one was going to harm her. H really thought he lost her today, it was much easier then he thought. He wasn't going to let that happen again, even if it meant to keep holding her closer. He then left and heading to the top of the base where he knew some quite time was what he needed. Sitting on the edge he stared up at the star's, seeing them sparkle and shine on him. As a shooting star flew above him it reminded him of Starlight.

_"_Starlight" He whispered "I miss you so much"

He just wished to feel her touch just one more time, hear her soft voice, see her beauty and touch her gently. Lowering his head he sighed as he got nothing back.

Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently into him. Thinking it was Starlight he reached his hand around to place it over it, holding the hand close and smiling softly.

"You ok Skywarp?" Arcee asked softly.

He spun around and saw it was Arcee who's hand was on his shoulder. Quickly he removed his hand.

"Ah hey. Sorry I didn't realise it was you"

Arcee sat next to him "Who were you expecting?"

Skywarp felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it before letting out a sigh "Sometimes when I'm alone I just wish my bond mate was here. I just think it too much before I feel her touch on my shoulder and her voice whispering in my audio's. Sorry about that"

Arcee was silent for a short moment "You really miss her, don't you?"

"Every minute of my life. I should have been there for her, been there for Pebbles but I missed thousands of years of her life. What kind of a father am I? I felt like I abandoned them"

"It's almost been two months since you've been here and so far I see you as a good father. Your a father that loves his daughter very much and misses his bond mate deeply. It may be horrible but it happens in life. The main thing is your daughter is with you now and she loves you no matter what"

"I-I just wish I could have been there. I missed her first steps, first words, her first pet, her first boo boo, her first-"

A soft hand on his own was all he needed to stop talking.

"You did miss a lot of thing's in her life. But now you get the chance to watch her grow up. She is still very young and has so much more life in her"

"Yeah" He half smiled "I guess I will"

"You both will miss her but all you can do is move on ahead. I learned that the hard way"

"What do you mean?"

Arcee sighed "When Tailgate went offline all I wanted was to kill the one that killed him, I hunted Arachnid. Everytime I saw her I just wanted to rip her in half, but she is just too quick and I keep getting caught or fail. Then when Cliffjumper offline I would do anything to find out who it was. Starscream was the one and I let my guard down letting him get me, and I let the only chance of this war to end get away. Those were my mistakes"

Skywarp knew what she was saying, but he couldn't say he didn't do the same "When I found out autobot's killed my bond mate I wanted nothing more then to make them all suffer. I went to cybertron and found them, I made them scream, beg for mercy. Then I found out I missed one and he was just as crazy. He wasn't an autobot he was a pretender. When he got my daughter he hurt her and at the end I was able to hurt him but then he look his own life"

"Do you regret killing those on cybertron?"

"Sometimes I do but other times I don't. I knew it was wrong but just the thought of it really got to me. What's done is done and that is all. But I won't tell my daughter what I did"

"Will you ever tell her?"

"Maybe when she is much older, but for now she doesn't need to know her father is a killer. Though I have killed other's but she doesn't need to know that"

Arcee nodded before asking something else "When she is older, are you going to make her become a decepticon?"

Skywarp looked at her "I'll love her no matter what she wants to do, even if she join's the autobot's I'll still love her. She is perfect and I want her to be happy"

"I'm glad you raise her well"

"It's not easy sometimes. Half the time I don't know what I'm doing, but I just wing it and see the results later"

"Your like any other new parent, you may make mistakes but you learn"

"Thanks for the talk Arcee"

She smiled and rubbing his shoulder "It's ok"

Skywarp looked into her optics, watching as they glittered in the moon light. Without thinking her reached his hand up to her face, softly rubbing her cheek and saw the confused look on her. Both didn't say anything but just stared. Arcee's hand was placed on his chest, just over his spark and she could feel the warmth from him, it's beat thumping softly. Skywarp then leaned forward to her, slowly before closing the distance and placing his lips onto her own.

Arcee didn't know what to do, she was stiff as his lips touched her's. His hand still placed over he cheek and her hand over his chest, so still and both silent. Slowly Arcee leaned into the kiss and placed her hand on his own cheek, cupping it gently. Skywarp took this and let out a sigh into the kiss, leaning forward more he deepen the kiss.

This time Arcee went to try and wrap her arms around his neck but as soon as she did Skywarp pulled away and gasped at what he just did. He looked away from her feeling she felt violated.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He told her "I-I-I...d-don't know what I was thinking. O-oh Primus"

"N-no I'm sorry...I-I...I-I should go" Arcee quickly left Skywarp to head back into the base. Both were in shock and didn't know what came over them.

"Damn it Skywarp. Just when she is starting to be nice and your just jump in" He hit himself feeling like an idiot.

He didn't know what Arcee was feeling but right now she slid onto the floor with her back on the wall and sighed. Letting a small tear roll down her cheek, feeling like she was unable to control herself before she went back to her quarters to think about tonight.

The next morning Skywarp was up early, he didn't recharge well. He just couldn't get out of his CPU about what happened between him and Arcee. He was sure she was going to hate him after that and he would have to forget about it. Today was the day they were going home and everything will be back to normal. He came around a corner and suddenly bumped into Arcee. He tried to find words real quick but she cut in.

"Skywarp I was looking for you"

"H-hey Arcee. Look about last night-"

"You don't have to say anything" She held up her hand's "It was something we _both_ did"

"S-sooo...what now?"

"How about we forget it ever happened? Is that alright?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. You ok with that?"

"It's fine. I'm sorry I did that"

"I should be sorry-"

Pebbles came running around the corner to see the two talking but also heard her father "What are you sorry for daddy?"

"Oh hey princess" Skywarp smiled "Ahh just something that happened but it's all good"

"What happened?"

"Ahh well..." Skywarp tried to think of the best way to explain this.

"Umm Pebbles your father and I...w-well we..." Arcee tried to find the word.

In this short silence Pebbles looked back and forth at the two adult's, studying there faces and the expression they had. At that moment she took a guess.

She put her best and cutest grind on her face and folded her arms behind her back "Did you two kiss?"

The epic and shock look they gave her was all she needed for an answer. Squealing with excitement she jumped up and down and ran around the hall, filled with joy and happiness as she has wanted this to happen for so long.

"Ok Pebbles calm down" Arcee laughed softly.

"I'm just so happy! You two are together now!" Pebbles almost shouted.

Skywarp sighed a laugh "Sweetie were not-"

"I've dreamed this day for so long and I'm so happy it's you Arcee" Pebbles smiled.

Arcee smiled but also laughed softly "Pebbles your father and I-"

"I've always wanted another mummy"

That comment made the two silent and stared at the sweet and happy sparkling who has wanted this for so long and now she thinks it's happening. How could they tell her nothing was happening between them? She will be spark broken.

Skywarp finally spoke "Baby why don't you go to the rec room to find everyone. Arcee and I will catch up"

"Ok daddy" Pebbles then ran down the hall to find the others.

Arcee and Skywarp both leaned onto the wall and sighed "Well now what?" Arcee asked.

"H-how can we tell her, we should have said nothing. We will tell her before we head back to our universe" Skywarp said.

"Yeah" Arcee half smiled "You will be missed around here. Everyone likes having you and your daughter here"

"Thanks. We will miss everyone as well"

Arcee put out her hand for him to shake and he did so.

"Come on" Arcee turned "Let's go before your daughter blurs it out to everyone"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	15. Mistletoe

_I have a poll up on my page once again, will be helpful if people vote please. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>After Pebbles had found out about what happened between Arcee and her father she went to shout it out to everyone at the base. Just before she could though Skywarp caught her and said she had to keep it to herself for now. What happened between them should not be spoken about any more by anyone. Even though Pebbles didn't understand why she promised she wouldn't, so it was quiet for now and wasn't spoken of.<p>

Skywarp and Arcee both didn't know what to say to each other now, it was just too awkward. Sure they would maybe bump into each other but that was it. Pebbles didn't understand this at all. All she wanted was a mother but Arcee seems to be not in that part anymore. Maybe they were breaking apart? Pebbles didn't want this and had to do something to help. So being the sparkling herself she went to try and fix thing's.

Later that day Skywarp went around the base to try and find Pebbles who was hiding somewhere and wasn't able to find her. Arcee offered to help and went in a different direction, searching for her favourite places and asked a few of the other's around if they have seen her. Ravage and Blizzard were not around either so they must have been with her.

Skywarp came around a corner and spotted his daughter standing in the middle of the hall looking down in a different hall.

"There you are sweet spark" Skywarp smiled as he walked over.

Pebbles spotted him and let out a giggle "Hey daddy" She then bolted down the hall letting out another giggle.

Skywarp couldn't help but chuckle "What are you up to you little monster?"

Pebbles ran down the hall way and cam out into the other end. It was perfect timing as she saw Arcee.

"Pebbles, your father is looking for you" Arcee smiled.

"I know" She giggled again running away from her.

"Where are you going?" Arcee laughed softly.

Both Skywarp and Arcee came around the corner and found each other face to face, with Pebbles out of sight.

Arcee half chuckled "Did you see Pebbles?"

"I did but I have not a clue where she went" He scratched his helm.

"Same. She's up to something" She smirked.

"I know. I don't know what though"

At that moment Pebbles came out of her hiding spot in the wall and opened a small opening, where she poked her head out and giggled up at the two adults.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Arcee"

"There you are" Skywarp chuckled "What are you doing hiding in there?"

She had the most cheekiest look on her face "Nothing"

Blizzard and Ravage both pocked there heads out as well next to Pebbles and looked up at what the adults haven't notice yet.

"What's going on?" Arcee smirked.

Pebbles let out another giggle and looked up above them "Oh look" She pointed.

Skywarp and Arcee looked up and saw they were both standing under what to humans call a mistletoe.

"A mistletoe?" Arcee narrowed her optics.

"That's right and your both standing under it" Pebbles smiled.

Now they both got what Pebbles had planned now.

"You know what that means?" Pebbles smirked.

"Ahh" Skywarp half laughed "Pebbles did you set this up?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" She giggled.

Arcee couldn't help but blush at what this was and tried to hide it away.

"Come on you have to do it now. That's the rules" Pebbles said.

"Not always" Skywarp told her.

"Your lying" Pebbles frowned.

Skywarp tried to talk his way out of this "Pebbles I-I-"

"Please" She said softly with pleading optics.

Her father let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his helm "Pebbles there's something I have to tell you"

"What?"

"W-well Arcee and I-" He was cut off as Arcee gently placed her lips onto his, silencing him and cupping his face in her hand.

Pebbles gasped happily and stared at them kissing softly, Rvage and Blizzard the same.

Arcee then broke the kiss and smiled softly at him "You father and I are still trying to figure out what this is. Were not sure and it will take time. But for now were taking it...slow"

"Oh I understand" Pebbles smiled "I just wanted to see this myself"

"Well you did now" Arcee smiled "Listen Ratchet has fixed the space bridge and is going to test it today. Why don't you go find him and ask if he wants help?"

"Ok" She hopped out of her hiding place along with Ravage and Blizzard and ran away from them to find Ratchet.

Skywarp stared in shock at Arcee "What did you do that for?"

"It makes her happy" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ahh...y-yeah it does"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I...just wasn't expecting that, that's all"

Arcee smirked "You shy?"

"No" He blurted out.

"Oh don't worry I think it's cute" She turned her back on him for a second before facing him again "Why don't you walk with me"

He smiled "Sure"

Pebbles ran as fast as she could to beat Blizzard and Ravage knowing they were very fast and wanted to race them. But not letting her know Blizzard and Ravage both slowed down to let her win. Once they arrived Pebbles jumped up and down in excitement.

"I win I win!" She giggled.

Ratchet looked up from his work "What did you win?"

"I beat Ravage and Blizzard in a race" She walked over to him.

"Oh good for you" He smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just finishing off the last bits for this and will test it and see if it works. It's been a long wait and I think I have sorted out with this thing. Looks like you will be going home soon then"

Her optics bright up "Really?"

"Yeah really" He sighed.

Pebbles saw the sad look on his face "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing"

"Daddy says it's never healthy to keep things bottled up"

"He said that?"

"Yeah. I use to keep a lot of secrets and he told me that. So I don't keep secret's now"

He let out a chuckle "Well alright. I guess I have gotten use to the four of you here. Like it's nice to have a young sparkling around along with a decepticon like your father" He looked up at Blizzard and Ravage "And you two as well"

"Well maybe I can come and visit"

"Yeah maybe. We will have to see"

"Why?"

"I-I'll finish this off and explain later"

"Ok then"

It wasn't long before Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. All had heard the news that the ground bridge was going to be activated and Skywarp and Pebbles were going home most likely. All this would be over and everything would be back to normal.

Miko, Jack and Raf came running in from behind as well. Ratchet saw them and narrowed his optics.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"It's the weekend" Miko told him "Thank god"

"There is no school on the weekend. Gives us time to take a break" Jack said.

"Or extra study" Raf said.

"So what's going on?" Miko asked running over.

"My daddy and I are going home" Pebbles smiled.

"If there are no interruptions" Ratchet spoke.

"Awww" Miko groaned "I like having Pebbles around. Can't you stay?"

"I really like everyone here, but I miss my home and friends. You understand don't you?"

Miko smiled "Sure I do" Her eyes bright up "Can I see your world?"

"Ratchet, can she?"

He sighed "We will see when I get this started"

"Awesome" Both Miko and Pebbles said.

Skywarp and Arcee both came into the the room together and spotted everyone was waiting for them.

"Good everyone is here" Optimus spoke.

"So today is the day?" Bullkhead asked.

"Let's see if this works and doesn't have one of it's mods" Ratchet said as he got prepared.

"You ready Skywarp?" Optimus turned to face him.

"Let's do this" He smiled.

Pebbles ran back to her father and held his hand, all happy and axcited to be back home soon.

"Alright let's do this" Ratchet went over to the control and typed in a few things and placed his hand on the handle, ready to pull it down to activate it.

A beeping sound was then head and everyone turned there heads to the screen to see a large number of decepticon energy signatures.

"What's going on?" Pebbles asked.

Ratchet let the handle go and had a look at what was seen "Looks like the decepticon's are up to no good. Even worse there close by Jasper"

"What?" The children shouted in panic.

_"Optimus what do you want to do?"_ Bumblebee beeped.

He looked at Skywarp who gave him a nod "It's alright. Our return can wait a little bit longer"

"This won't take long. We will be back as soon as we can"

"I don't like the looks of this Optimus, something isn't right" Ratchet spoke.

"Neither do I" He replied "Activate the ground bridge. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee. Your with me. Ratchet activate-"

He was cut off as the ground bridge was activated and Wheeljack came driving in at high speed and transformed, landing at a perfect stop"

"Optimus. The decepticon's are close by a large human town. You said to report anything strange. Is this strange?"

"It sure is. Want to join the fight?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hell I wouldn't miss it" He grinned. He then looked over at Pebbles "Hey cutey"

She giggled "Hey Jackie"

"Skywarp want to join the fight?" He asked.

"I think it's best I stay. Never know what will happen"

"He's right" Optimus said "Megatron will do anything to get Pebbles and Skywarp so they will remain behind"

"Optimus maybe it's best if I stay" Arcee stepped forward "You never know what will happen and if anything did Ratchet would never be able to hold them off. He hasn't fought in so long"

"I maybe old but my audio's are sharp as they ever were" Ratchet shouted.

"I understand your worries Arcee but we need as many as we can get on the field. If anything goes wrong Ratchet will com us"

"Very well" Ratchet activated the ground bridge to the location and everyone transformed, besides Arcee. She looked back at Skywarp.

"We will be fine Arcee" Skywarp smiled "Go kick some butt"

She grinned "Don't cause trouble" She transformed then and drove through.

Once everyone was through Ratchet went to shut off the ground bridge but something wasn't right, it was blocked.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"The ground bridge won't close. Something is blocking it"

"Or someone?" Raf worried.

At the scene all the autobot's fought the decepticons as they tried to stop them from reaching the town. The vehicons throw as much force as they could at the autobot's and distract them so there plan could work. In the distance Soundwave was holding off the autobot's ground bridge for as long as he could so Knockout, Breakdown and Dreadwing could make it through to get what there master wanted.

"Let's do this" Breakdown said as he started to run for the ground bridge with Knockout and Dreadwing next to him. Sadly none of the autobot's saw them running through it and they were at there base now, getting Skywarp and Pebbles.

Ratchet saw someone was coming through and stood in front of it to see who it was. In a split second Breakdown came charging at him.

"What the-"

Breakdown knocked him down with his hammer, knocking him out cold and kicking him aside.

"Daddy!" Pebbles screamed as she saw Ratchet fall.

"Kids get back" Skywarp told the humans.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"They can kill you, get back so they can't. Pebbles get behind me" Skywarp protect the children and his daughter from the three decepticons.

"They was a cleaver trick you pulled on us back in the forest' Dreadwing spoke.

Both Ravage and Blizzard stood in front of Skywarp, growling and missing at them.

"Strange beasts" Breakdown said.

"The autobot's will e back soon. I suggest you leave" Skywarp warned them.

"Were not leaving until we have what we came for. Which is you and your daughter"

"She has nothing to do with this. She hasn't done anything wrong"

"But Megatron wants the both of you. He didn't say why he just does" Dreadwing online his gun and pointed it at him.

"You wouldn't kill me"

"No" He shook his head, but then grinned as he moved the gun and pointed it at Ratchet's body "But I can kill him"

"Daddy..." Pebbles whimpered.

"Last chance" He warned him and powered up his weapon.

"Daddy?" Pebbles had tears roll down her face.

"He doesn't have to die"

"What kind of a decepticon are you?" Knockout narrowed his optics.

"Daddy!" Pebbles let out a scream as Dreadwing's gun was about to be fired.

Out of the ground bridge Arcee came rushing forward and stabbing Dreadwing in his side making him fall back and drop his weapon. Arcee quickly pushed Ratchet aside away from them and ran in front of Skywarp with her weapons pointed at them.

"You want them you've got to go through me" She frowned.

"Very well" Dreadwing growled getting his gun again and firing at Arcee. Skywarp took his daughter away and hid for cover along with Blizzard and Ravage.

"Stay here" He placed her down.

"Daddy please" She whimpered.

"Just stay down" He kissed her helm softly and grabbed a large pole, throwing a swing at Dreadwing knocking him over again.

The children ran over to Ratchet to make sure he was alright and stayed by his side.

Skywarp got ready, holding the pole in his hands ready to throw another. But as he turned Knockout stabbed his eletric prod in his neck shocking him and knocking him out. He fell to the ground with a thud and Arcee turned to see him fall.

"Skywarp!" She ran over but was also stabbed by Knockout, forgeting he was right there and sending her to the ground next to Skywarp.

"Might as well bring back a trophy as well" Knockout grinned.

"Find the sparkling and let's get moving" Dreadwing spoke picking up Skywarp while Knockout got Arcee, flipping her over his shoulder.

Breakdown walked to where Skywarp had his Pebbles and saw her being blocked off by a growling Blizzard and hissing Ravage.

"Pebbles?"

"Go away"

"Pebbles don't make this harder then it already is" He knelt down.

"P-please let them go"

"I'm just following order's"

"Leave me alone" She whimpered.

He sighed as he got something in his hand and pointed it at Ravage and Blizzard "I'm sorry" He activated it sending a shock at them.

"No!" She screamed seeing her protesters fall "You killed them!"

"They will wake up soon don't worry" He grabbed the two beasts in one hand while grabbing Pebbles in the other.

"Let me go! Let go! Let go! Let go!" She screamed over and over again.

Breakdown didn't reply though and waiting for Dreadwing to activate the ground bridge again to the decepticon's ship. All of them ran through the ground bridge with Skywarp, Arcee, Blizzard, Ravage and Pebbles knowing they got what they wanted. Once they were through they were gone.

The children all in shock and scared out of there mind tried to hold it in until the autobot's got back. But right now they stood by Ratchet.

"Ratchet" Miko whispered "Please wake up"

* * *

><p><em>Oh no there with the decepticon's again and also Arcee. What will happen? Thanks for reading. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	16. World's Coming Together

_I still have the same poll on my page, more votes will be nice. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Once the decepticons retreated the autobot's returned to base only to find there worst nightmare.<p>

"Primus" Optimus came forward to Ratchet who was coming out of it with a painful groan "Ratchet, what happened?"

"I-I...I'm not sure" He shook his head trying to look around.

"The decepticon's came through" Jack stood up looking at Optimus "They took Skywarp and Pebbles. Arcee tried to stop them and she got caught as well. Ravage and Blizzard the same. Were sorry we didn't stop them"

"It's not your fault Jack. You kept Ratchet, Miko and Raf safe. We will get them all back"

"Why di they take Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Knockout said something about a _'trophy'_" Miko said.

_"I don't like the sound of that"_ Bumblebee beeped.

Optimus nodded and looked at Ratchet who stood up now "Activate the ground bridge"

Ratchet looked up confused "Optimus?"

"We need to get the other's back and with more support we will get it done"

Jack held up him hand "U-umm sorry to be a downer but once you activate that who know's what's on the other side. Decepticon's could come charging throw"

"He's right we don't know" Ratchet said.

"If they want Skywarp back we will help to get them back. By what Skywarp has told us I'm sure they won't harm us"

"Are you sure?" Miko asked.

"Only one way to find out" Ratchet said as he typed in the location and held the handle in his hands "Ready when you are Optimus"

He looked at everyone and gave a nod at him, watching as he pulled the handle down and the ground bridge was activated.

"Optimus!"

Back in the G1 world Ratchet got the scare of his life when the ground bridge appeared right in front of him in the control room. As soon as he called out his name just about everyone came running into the room to see what was going on.

"By the all spark" Optimus whispered as he approached it.

"Is it the ground bridge?" Red Alert asked.

"It has to be" Wheeljack came forward "But to be safe we need to send in a drone. We don't know what could be in there"

Thundercracker came forward "We don't have time. It could deactivate any minute"

"We need to be safe" Wheeljack told him "We can't just run into anything that is unknown to us"

"We need to go in now" Thundercracker snapped at him.

"Watch your tone con" Red Alert pointed.

"Enough!" Optimus held up his hand "We all want to get them back and with all this arguing we are wasting time"

"Then let's stop wasting time" Ironhide said before charging forward towards the ground bridge.

"I'm with you" TC followed next to him and the two disapeared into it.

"Ironhide! Thundercracker!" The two heard everyone's calls but that didn't stop them.

The both ran through and the brightness almost blinded them but that kept on going. Ironhide then took a leap and jumped out through the other side of the ground ground before coming to a landing. He came to a hault and saw as Thundercracker jumped out next to him.

"Well" They looked at each other "That wasn't so bad" Ironhide let out a chuckle.

It was very silent and the two looked in front of them to get a big surprise. Both stared with wide optics at the different bots.

"Umm" Bulkhead raised his hand giving the new comers a wave "Hi"

"This is so cool" Miko whispered to Jack and Raf.

"Hey" Ironhide half smiled not really knowing.

"Friend or Foe" Ratchet called out.

"Friend" Ironhide replied.

"Hey he just looks like Skywarp" Raf pointed out at Thundercracker.

"You know him?" TC asked in shock and came closer "Where is he? Where's Pebbles?"

"There not here"

The two looked in front of them and started in surprise at the sight of Optimus Prime coming forward. He looked so much like the one back through the ground bridge.

"Y-you must be Optimus" Ironhide spoke.

"I indeed am" He nodded.

"W-wait" Thundercracker held up his hands "What do you mean there not here?"

Ironhide looked behind Optimus and saw what looked like Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack?"

"Last time I checked" Jackie stepped forward to greet them.

"This is very strange" Ironhide looked around to see if he could recognise anyone else.

Optimus thought he should tell them where there friends were "We had an attack happen and-"

Jack then interrupted him "Umm Optimus. Miko just ran throw the ground bridge" He pointed out.

Everyone turned and saw the girl running through full of energy and wanting to see a different world.

Bulkhead sighed as he followed the young teenager "Miko get back here" He called out running after her.

Ironhide looked at Optimus "Maybe it's best if you meet our Optimus. Tell him what's going on"

"Very well" He followed the red mech and turned to look at Ratchet and Bumblebee "This won't take long. Take behind"

"Very well Optimus" Ratchet looked at the ground bridge systems to make sure it was running well before Optimus went through.

Back in the G1 world Miko had jumped out of the ground bridge and stood up from the ground, looking up to see the different place.

"This is so wicked" She told herself turning around and admiring everything.

"Hey where did you come from?"

Miko looked ahead of her and saw there were quite a few bots standing looking down at her.

"Through there" She pointed behind her at the ground bridge.

"So it works?" Red Alert asked.

"It must if she came through" Ratchet said.

"Oh awesome you must be the Ratchet here" Miko ran forward "Are you grouchy as well" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Me?" He narrowed his optics.

"He can have his times" Bumblebee shrugged making the other's laugh.

"What's your name?" Miko stood there full of questions.

"I'm Bumblebee and-"

"Holy cow two Bumblebees and you talk?" Miko almost shouted.

"This human is crazy" Starscream whispered.

"Who are you calling crazy? What's up with your voice it's all screechy " Miko crossed her arms.

"Who are you calling screechy, fleshy!" Starscream stepped forward to try to scare the human but to his surprise she didn't move at all.

"I can tell your a decepticon. You guys need to relax and take a breath" She pointed out.

"I like her" Jazz smiled.

Bulkhead jumped out the ground bridge and landed with a thud making the base shake a little and Miko to fall of her butt.

"You just can never stay still can you Miko" He came over picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see this world. I was too excited. Besides I already met some of the other's"

Bulkhead saw there was more in front of him and waved "How's it going?"

"He's a big fella" Jazz had to look up a little to fully see him.

"Are you from the other side?" Blaster asked but felt stupid for asking.

"Sure am. Your buddies are on there way back with out leader" He looked around at them all "who's in charge here?"

"That will be me" Optimus came into view and walked over to Bulkhead.

"Wow. They look so much alike" Miko smiled.

"You must be the Optimus here" Bulkhead offered his hand in a shake and Optimus shook it "Names Bulkhead"

"Welcome Bulkhead. You already know who I am" He nodded before asking what everyone has been wondering for months "Where's Skywarp and Pebbles?"

He didn't like the look he gave him but before he could say anything everyone else came through the ground bridge along with Ironhide and Thundercracker.

"This is getting pretty wild" Jazz said looking at both of the Optimus Primes.

The two stood face to face and came closer to see each other more. They did look alike and everyone couldn't believe there optics what was going on or what they were seeing.

At this most of all the autobot's came into the room to see what was going on, including Elita one who walked next to her bond mate.

"Primus" She whsipered "It works"

"It sure does" Optimus told her before looking at the other Optimus "I guess we already know each other and who we are"

"We sure indeed"

Chroma stepped forward looking for Pebbles but was no where to be seen "Where's Pebbles?"

"We had an attack happen to us and the decepticon took them. Along with Ravage, Blizzard and one of my solider's"

"S-so we will get them back right?" Thundercracker asked.

"It's not as easy as it looks" He sighed "There ship is could be anywhere and our scanners can only pick it up when they are not clocked, which is hardly ever"

"What do the decepticon's plan on doing to them?" Chromia asked.

"Megatron in our world wants to have all the power and control of this world as well. He will do anything to get the information he wants and will stop at nothing"

"Sound's like the Megatron here" Red Alert said.

"Oh please" Everyone turned around to see this world's Megatron in the room and step forward "Power is something everyone wants, including me. There is only room for one Megatron in this world and that is me. If anyone ever tries to take my place I'll make sure they wished they were never sparked"

"That's good to hear" Bulkhead head before scratching his head "I think?"

"What are you doing here Megatron?" Optimus asked to face him.

"After I heard the ground bridge was working I came to greet my solider back and the little one. But after I heard they were captured it really is a shame. How do we get them back?"

"Your willing to work with autobot's?" The other Optimus asked.

"I have been for months to get Skywarp and Pebbles back. It's not something I would do but I want all the help I can get to find them"

"I'm glad to hear"

"Alright I take it back. You decepticon's are a lot calmer them our decepticon's" Miko said.

Megatron saw the girl on the autobot's shoulder and smirked "So you autobot's have Pet's as well. How sweet"

Miko frowned "Forget I said anything" She crossed her arms.

Optimus just ignored what he said and looked at him "We are going to need help to get them all back before it's too late"

"Exactly how bad are the decepticon's through there" Optimus pointed at the ground bridge.

"Skywarp is a fighter and strong he can go through any pain they give him" Thundrcracker said.

Optimus then shook his helm and sigh "It's not him I'm worried about. It's Pebbles"

"W-why?" Chromia wasn't sure if she was going to like the answer.

"If I know Megatron well enough, he won't hesitate to bring harm to Pebbles. If he doesn't get what he wants he will without a second thought, or he will kill her"

Nemisis II

Skywarp let out a groan and slowly lifted his sore helm up. He online his optics and saw he was hanging from the ceiling, again. He grunted feeling energon leaking out from his side and sighed once again as he relaxed and continued to hang there helpless. Looking to his side he saw Arcee was right next to him and sigh to see she was alive.

"Arcee?" He whsipered but got nothing "Arcee?" He spoke louder making her groan slowly "Arcee wake up" She had finally online her optics and looked to her side.

"W-what happen?"

"We got captured"

She lowered her helm "Scrap"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...just wish I wasn't hanging here"

"You and me both" He sighed.

Then his daughter got to his mind.

"Pebbles?" He looked around to try and see her but she was no where to be seen.

Arcee sighed and lowered her helm in shame "I'm sorry Skywarp"

"For what?"

"I-I thought I could save you and Pebbles. But I failed" She let out a small tear roll down her cheek "Now we don't know where Pebbles is or anything"

Skywarp slowly and with effort reached in hand over to her's and held it tightly "It's not your fault Arcee. You tried to protect us and you did. I'm sorry your here with me"

"Don't be" She softly smiled "Thank you. I never thought I would say that to a decepticon"

"Arcee"

"Yes?"

Skywarp licked his lips and held her hand still "I like you"

Arcee looked up at him with tearful optics and saw he wasn't kidding. He was filled with both kindness and love.

"Really?"

"I mean it. I-I think your the most beautiful femme I've ever seen. My spark reaches out to you"

She smiled again and held his hand back "For so long I wanted to hate you, to make you leave but soon I saw you cared so much for your daughter and you were so kid to other's. Something very rare from a decepticon. But if I'm going to say it I want to say it now. I like you as well"

The two smiled and this lasted for a short moment before the door opens in front of them.

"Aww how sweet" They saw it was Megatron "I'm sorry to ruin this moment but we have business to deal with"

"Go frag yourself" Arcee snarled only making the war lord chuckle at her "You have always had such fire in you Arcee. But also very beautiful. I can see why Skywarp likes you" He grinned.

"You leave her out of this. This is between you and me"

"Oh that's where your wrong. This deals with everyone in this world and your world"

"She hasn't done anything. Just let her go"

"Not until I get what I want"

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" He grinned before looking behind him at Knockout who was smirking at the two "Knockout You know what to do"

"As you wish LordMegatron" He snickered and held the bar that would sent a shock through the two hanging.

"Last chance"

"Not going to happen" Arcee growled.

The two then felt a sharp and electric pain shooting through the bodes, both letting out painful grunts and screams in the room bring music to Megatron's audios.

In another room Pebbles was laying on a berth, fully awake as she waited for whoever would come into the medical bay. Blizzard and Ravage were taken away from here and she didn't know where her father or Arcee were either. She was scared and wanted this nightmare to end.

Soon the door opened and she sat up, looking over to see it was Dreadwing coming in and walking over to her.

"Hey Pebbles"

She didn't answer and only lowered her helm.

He sighed and sat next to her "I know your scared and you want to go home. We are all just following order's"

"Where's my daddy?" She asked softly.

"Megatron is speaking with him"

"He's not hurting him is he?"

Dreadwing as took off there bond once again so she couldn't feeling his pain he was feeling right now. He didn't want her to suffer as well. He sighed and rubbing her helm softly "You will see him soon"

"Can I see Blizzard and Ravage?"

"Soundwave is watching over them until they wake up"

"Then can I see them?"

"We shall see"

"So that's a no" She sighed.

"I can't make promises. I'm trying my best to make you fit in but I'm not the sparkling expert. I can try and do something for you for now but it has to be something simple"

Pebbles just wanted to run out the room and find everyone and get out of here. She hated it here and mostly everyone as well. She thought Dreadwing and Soundwave were alright but she wasn't sure about Breakdown. He hurt her friends.

Breakdown then came into the room with a handful of colouring and paper for the sparkling "Hey Pebbles I got you something"

"I don't want it" She told him and turned her back to him.

"It's some colouring. You like that right?"

Once again silence was all he got.

Dreadwing sighed and looked up at him "Maybe we should leave her along for a little bit"

"Yeah...maybe" He sighed placing all the stuff on the berth. The two walked out and locked the door behind them so she could run off like last time.

Pebbles turned around and saw what was there for her along with some energon sweets. A small smile crept on her face and thought a little colouring would calm her. As she did she first drew her daddy along with Arcee next to him and herself next to her. She sighed and let a tear fall onto the drawing. She wished so much didn't happen and they were back home away from this nightmare. But at the same time she was glad they came here because they met Arcee. She liked her very much and knew she was the perfect femme for herself and her father. Once this was all over she was going to come back with her and her father back to there world, where they will live together and be a happy family. Maybe she will get a little brother or sister in time, she has always wanted one and her father will be happy then. Everything would be perfect.

Right?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	17. New Masters

_I know it's short but like I've said before I just want to update my stories and keep up with them. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>The first thing Ravage felt was throbbing pain in her helm when she was starting to come out of it and online again. Shaking her head softly she lifted her head up to have a look around. She saw energy bars in front of her and looked to her side to see she was trapped in a cage. Blizzard was next to her still laying limb, but was still online.<p>

She then remembered what happened.

Decepticon's attacked and took Skywarp, Pebbles and them, but where? She knew they weren't at the autobot base anymore and it was nothing like there world, everything was still odd and different to her optics. Pebbles? Pebbles was no where to be seen nor Skywarp. Worry hit her cpu, thinking where she could be and hoped she was alright.

The door of the room hissed open and she looked over to see a mech walking in and over to the cage. She let out a warning growl and backed up a little, glaring at the stranger not trusting him, even though he was a decepticon but she wasn't taking any chances. He got closer to her and knelt down in front of her, staring at her with is blank face and oddly shape body. His hand reached out to her then but she hissed ad growled again, not wanting to be touched by his pointed hands. He pulled back, still kneeling there and staring.

_"No need to be like that Ravage I'm not going to hurt you"_ He spoke to her through her mind.

_"How the frag do you know my name?"_

_"I know your name very well, I even know your siblings. In fact I know more then you think"_

_"What are you talking about? Where are we?"_

_"Your at the decepticon base, your new home"_

_"Like frag it's my home. This is a prison"_

_"It doesn't have to be if you behave"_

_"When I get out of here I'm going to claw that visor off your helm"_

_"Ravage do you know who I am?"_

_"Should I know?"_

_"I am Soundwave"_

Ravage slowly stood up straight and her optics calmed down much more, staring at him and studying him.

_"I am the Soundwave in this world, I love a cyber cat like you many years ago in battle along with Rumble and Frenzy. I only have Laserbeak left but your here now where I will be your new master"_

_"I already have a master and your not him"_

_"He won't make it here and will be offline before he steps on this ship"_

Ravage slowly stepped away from him again, feeling scared for her master and in shock at what she just heard. Slowly Soundwave stood up and walked out to the door.

_"Where's Pebbles?_"

_"She's safe"_

With that he was gone leaving a sad Ravage behind. She slowly laid down next to Blizzard and laid her head next to his, hoping he will wake up soon so they could find a way out of her and escape with Pebbles and Skywarp. This was a nightmare, even for decepticons.

In the medic bay Pebbles lay down curled up in a tight ball, holding herself and whimpering softly. She had done drawing and put down everything from her mind onto the paper and now she had nothing else left to do. It had been a while since she has been here and she was scared, lonely and wanting to go home for good away from this place. She slowly grabbed a picture and bought it over to her, feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the picture of her father, holding her hand back home on the cliff where they put her mother to rest.

A small buzzing noise got Pebbles attention and looked up to see a strange figure looking down at her. Slowly she sat up as she looked at it and gasped as it flew down to her landing in front of her on the berth. The odd blue figure sat there facing her, another buzz escaping from it and crept closer to Pebbles.

She backed up feeling scared of it, not knowing what it was or what it was doing here. It stopped and it's head tilted slight, like it was wondering. Then it started to move it's wing's up and down in front of her, showing it was a flyer. But Pebbles noticed something familiar about it, something back home.

"Laserbeak?" She spoke softly.

It seemed to understand her and moved it's wing's again, letting a soft chirp out. Pebbles took this was a yes. She smiled softly and crawled forward to it, now only in hand reach now she softly petted it along it's back, giggling when hearing it purr and buzz softly at her.

"You must be the laserbeak in this world"

It didn't reply but purred again, confirming it she was right.

"Can you help me find my daddy?"

Sadly it shook it's head at her, making her sigh.

When she stopped petting it, it flow away and back where it came from and out of sight. Pebbles wasn't sure why but didn't really care. She only hoped she will see her father again soon.

In another room, strong grunts and yells were filling up the room by Arcee and Skywarp. Both putting up the pain they were feeling though there bodies for minutes before it was shut down once again by Knockout who was having fun with this. Skywarp hung his helm and panted hard, feeling like he was frying. Arcee as well was the same, both were feeling it.

"So" Megatron approached "It's been almost three hours now" He circled them before stopping in front of them "Tell me what I want"

"Forget it" Skywarp panted hard.

Megatron then smirked and bought out his sword. Skywarp saw this and frowned "So your going to kill me now?"

"On no" Megatron chuckled darkly "You are too much for killing" He then looked over at Arcee "But I can kill her" He stepped in front of her and his sword was placed at her throat.

"Wait!" Skywarp yelled struggling in his chains "Don't kill her"

"S-skywarp no..." Arcee was just about to black out.

Megatron held his place with the sword still at Arcee as he smirked at Skywarp "Are you going to tell me now?"

What could he do? If he didn't tell him he would kill Arcee. If he did then what? He then thought about his home, his world, his friends. They will fight for him, for Pebbles. They will do anything in there power to make sure they are safe, or at least Pebbles is back home. He didn't want anything to happen to her, but he didn't know if leaving her orphaned was worse. She will be spark broken if anything did happen to him, she will scared.

He sighed and was going to risk it, he also wanted to go home "There coming"

Megatron left Arcee and stood in front of him "Explain"

"Before you little surprise attack, we were just about to get a ground bridge to my world. There probably at the autobot base right now and coming to get us"

"So you found a way to get to your world?" He smirked evilly.

"Y-yeah..."He wasn't sure now if he did the right thing but he did it for Arcee.

"S-skywarp..." Arcee breathed hard before hanging her helm and blacking out.

"Arcee?...Arcee!" Skywarp called her name to hear her respond but got nothing.

Megatron smirked once more before leaving the room with Knockout.

"I want to see my daughter. Please!"

But he didn't reply and left them to carryon there plan.

"Please Primus" Skywarp whispered "Let my daughter find her way home"

Autobot base

"This is all crazy" Jazz moved around in small circled as he admired the base.

Just about everyone was invited back just to meet the groups and to form a plan to find there friends. Optimus allowed the decepticon's the come as well since it was more there fight then theirs. Megatron wanted to know more about the Megatron here, knowing he probably as well craved power but he didn't know him so he could be worse or anything.

"My group is here and the same with Megatron's. Where's the rest of your's?" Optimus asked as he approched the other Optimus.

"Sadly we have lost many lifes in battle in the past. The names I've heard from your team I remember very well and had to watch go offline"

"I'm very sorry. Don't worry. No one is going to go offline today"

Megatron approached the two Optimus Primes and couldn't help but narrow his optics. His whole life he has only wanted to destroy him and that name for good and take over the world where decepticon's will rule. But he will have to hold that for now since he will have to bring back Skywarp. Many would say he is just a seeker but they were wrong. He was brave, even though he can have his stupid times he still get's the job done. When everyone found out he had a daughter and she came to stay, it was a shock. But no one saw how she had changed everyone including her father. She was something special.

"Megatron. I understand this is something you wouldn't normally do but we will have to work together if we want this to work"

"I understand what you mean and don't worry I plan to keep myself and my men in check until this is over"

"Good to hear"

Meanwhile Miko being herself wanted to meet everyone and know all there names. She stood in the middle of a large group of decepticon's as she asked many questions, which they couldn't answer as she asked another and another. They sure were confused with this human for sure, she was very brave and knows to stand up for herself.

Raf was with Bumblebee and they were meeting with the other Bumblebee and Spike. The four were getting along very well and had so much in common, besides not being able to talk they still have the same looks and personality.

Everyone was meeting and getting to know one and another. Everyone but Jack.

He sat up stairs with his legs dangled over the edge as he looked at everyone. They were all busy talking and taking it slow when thye should be finding the other's, and Arcee. He missed her and feared for what Knockout meant by trophy. But he had to be strong, that is what she would have wanted. He only hoped everyone would return and this would be all over. He was going to show the decepticon's that he was not scared of them, that he and the other's were strong and they would win.

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what I was doing on this chapter XD I hope you all like it and pleas review. Thank's for reading.<em>


	18. Searching

_Sorry I had a stupid writers black it was no fun. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and reiew._

* * *

><p>Blizzard had come out of his darkness and was now fully awake, confused and trying to see where he was. Ravage explained what was going on which just made things even more confusing for him. But Pebbles was on his mind and wanted nothing more then to find her and give her all the love she needed right now. She was probaby going through hell, who knows where she was or what was happening to Skywarp.<p>

The two desided they needed to find a way out fo there cell and find Pebbles just to make sure she was alright. That was what they did for her and would always be there to save her no matter what.

Meanwhile down the hall in front of the medic bay the door silent opened before Pebbles stuck her small helm out to have a look around the corner. Looking both ways she saw there was no one and slowly walked out, holding her shaking body and feeling her spark beat quickly feeling frighten and scared. She didn't care what everyone said she wanted to find her father, Arcee, Blizzard or Ravage, just a familuar face to smile to. She heard a quiet noise behind her making her spin around, letting out a gasp but saw there was no one.

"Hello?" She softly asked "Daddy?"

But no on answered nor did she see anyone. She continued to walk down the hall before she came to a corner but saw there was two different ways. She swallowed a lump in her throat before taking a guess and going for the hall way to her left. But before she realised it, it was a mistake. Pebbles ran into a leg and fell onto the ground with a thud. Looking up she saw it was Knockout, looking at her with a glare.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She slowly crawled back feeling frighten of the red sports car decepticon before standing up on her shaky legs "I-I'm...trying to..."

"Trying to what?" He came closer making her whimper softly.

"I want my daddy"

He snorted at her "You won't find him coming this way, nor will you any other way" He smirked and reached his hand out to her "I should teach you a lession not to leave your place when told not to"

Before his hand could touch her two fast figures ran in front of Pebbles blocking her out of sight and making Knockout step back to see what happened. Both Blizzard and Ravage growled and hissed at the strange mech who was scared Pebbles and about to hurt her.

"What the frag? How did you two beasts get out?" He snapped and came forward to them only to stop when Ravage clawed her paw out at him and hissed madly, warning him not to come any closer.

"What's going on?" Dreadwing came running to him to see Pebbles with her pets.

"I caught the blue rat wondering around and before I could take her back these two showed up" Knockout explained.

"P-please don't hurt them" Pebbles hugged Blizzard's neck "There just protecting me, that's what there programmed to do. They can't help it. Can they stay with me please?"

"No way, there going to be a pain in my aft" Knockout complained.

"They will listen to me. They won't attack anyone I promise" Pebbles hoped Dreadwing would allow this.

He sighed "If they aren't going to be a problem then they can stay with you, but if they try anything they will be thrown out this ship. Got it?"

She quickly nodded her head, feeling afraid and not wanting that to happen at all to her pets.

"Good. Follow me"

"Wait Megatron gave me order's to watch her" Knockout said.

"Well your not doing it right then. Back to your work Knockout I'll watch her now"

Pebbles followed him with Blizzard and Ravage by her side, feeling saver now they were here with her and she wasn't alone anymore.

Knockout growled in annoyance but carried on "Annoying brat"

Dreadwing took Pebbles into another room which was empty but was guarded but two drones who stood at the entrance. Pebbles slowly lifted her helm up to look at them as she walked past there feet, seeing them star back down at her silently scared her and she looked away quickly. Dreadwing came to a stop in the middle of the room and turned around to see at her.

"You will remain here until I come back, is that understood?"

Pebbles only looked around the room, looking for any way out or any clues of why she was here. But saw the only way out which was watched and one small teddy bear behind Dreadwing which she guessed was there for her.

"What is this room?"

"It's just a room, nothing more or less"

He sounded annoyed, like he was mad at her but she didn't do anything wrong.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"He sighed "Yes. You left the room where I told you to stay and you said you wouldn't move. You lied and wandered of"

"I-I'm sorry" She whimpered softly "I-I just want my daddy"

"I know you do but that isn't going to happen any time soon. This is how it has to be for now but it will change. I can't promise when but it will"

Nodding her helm was all she did and held onto Blizzard and Ravage.

"Now stay here and don't go anywhere. This room will be guarded, energon will be bought to you in a few hours and your two pets are allowed to stay as well as long as they don't attack anyone. I have to do some work myself so I'll come and check on you later"

"Yes sir"

He knelt down in front of her and slowly reached his hand to her but quickly moved it back to him when Blizzard tried to bite him.

"No Blizzard" Pebbles held him around his neck "He won't hurt me"

Dreadwing had enough of this and left the room leaving the three behind "Keep an optic on them" He told the vehicons.

"Yes sir" They both stood straight as he walked past them.

Pebbles sat on the cold and hard floor with a sigh and her back turned to the vehicons, not wanting to talk or look at anyone right now. Slowly Blizzard poked his nose under her arm and lifted it up so he could push his head throw, laying down and sitting his head in her lap. Ravage did the same on the other side of her.

"Thanks guys" She rubbed there bodies and hugged them tightly "I hope we will go home soon"

Meanwhile on the outside of the autobot base a small group was walking down into an open cave where strong energy readings were being spotted and guessed it was decepticon's. Both Optimus's and Megatron sent a few of there men in a group to investigate and report back, knowing they all had to work together to find there friends.

Thundercracker came around a corner slowly before giving the signal it was clear. Starscream, Soundwave, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Chromia and Ironhide followed into the cave with the weapons ready for anything. It was very quiet, but small strange noises were heard with some rocks being knocked.

"Were not alone in here" Ironhide said.

Wheeljack jumped onto a few large rocks to get a better view but saw nothing "Keep sharp"

Chromis took a deep breath as she bravely went ahead of the other's to find out anything in the cave. As stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something shift and grunt hit her audio's. She flicked her torch on so she could see better and jumped out around a corner with her weapon ready to fire.

"Ahh don't shoot!" Chromia was confronted with a freaked out mech who sat on his knees and begged her "I'm harmless! I have no weapons!"

"Who are you?" She demanded before spotted a decepticon symbol on his chest "Where are your friends?"

"I have no friends. I'm on my own!" He continued to screech and panic when her weapon didn't move at all from his face.

"Find anything?" Bulkhead came into view to see a familuar face. He frowned and let out a groan "Starscream what are you doing here?"

Chromis looked at the two in shock"W-wait, Starscream!"

"What's going on?" Thundercracker and everyone else came to see what they had found, but saw only a sight of a scared decepticon on his knees begging.

"Decepticons?" Starscream looked at each one "Autobot's? Working together? What's this world coming to?"

"Nothing. Two worlds just came together" Bulkhead said.

"Oh I see now" Starscream now grinned "You must be the other's front the different world and looking for your friends here"

"Where are they?" Thundercracker grabbed him and lifted him up, slamming his back into the wall "Speak!"

"I-I don't know! I've been trying to track down the ship but it's hard when you can't fly!"

"Huh?" Some were confused with what he meant.

"It's a long story" Starscream rolled his optics.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can tell us how to find the ship or I will pin you to the wall, stabbing your wings to hold you up"

"No wait please!" He looked at horror at him.

Ironhide narrowed his optics "This guy is a coward"

"Starscream has always been one" Wheeljack smirked.

"Wait. Starscream!" TC shouted.

"This is the other Stascream?" Chromia asked.

"Yep" Bulkhead nodded "Though he's not with the decepticon's anymore, he's on his own now"

"W-what are you going to do with me?" He asked scared.

"I have an idea" Ironhide smirked "Starscream why don't you watch Starscream and get to know him?"

"I'm not talking to him"

"This is no time for jokes"

Before anyone could say anything else, a strange noise was heard and everyone was lifted up from the ground. All turning up side down and being hung from the ceiling.

"What the frag?" Wheeljack shouted.

"Starscream what is this?" Bulkhead asked him thinking he was behind this but saw he was with them as well.

"Do you think I would do this to myself if this was my plan?" He twisted trying to break free.

A webbing was them sprayed and wrapped around each bot, blocking there escape and unable to move around. Everyone went silent as they heard a soft chuckle behind them.

"Well isn't this a treat for me"

Chromia gasped as she was face to face with dark purple optics and a crazy looking spider bot crawling on the wall.

Bulkhead spotted her and glared "Airachnid"

* * *

><p>Again sorry this is late and I'm really sorry it's short again. I could use some help to make chapters longer, I'm just not inspired at the moment. Hope you all liked this chapter and please review.<p> 


	19. Armada

_Thanks for the reviews and please read and review this chapter. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>Airachnid let out a deep chuckle as she circled her dangling prizes, each one of her razer legs pinning into the rock ceiling and gently scraping across Chromia's cheek making her gasp and shiver with fright. Ironhide grunted trying to set himself free, but it was no use.<p>

"What a wonderful treat for me, isn't it?" She smirked coming in front of Bulkhead "I've captured a nice set"

"What do you want?" Bulkhead growled.

She chuckled "I want nothing. I just want a little bit of fun, and maybe a trade with Optimus and Megatron. I know Optimus will want his team back and Megatron will be pleased to have Starscream back in his hands and make him suffer for his stupidity" She slowly made her way to the other Starscream and Thundercracker, narrowing her optics and a small smirk on her lips "You'r new" She softly brushed her hand over Thundercrackers face making him turn his helm away "A good looking one for sure"

"Hands off me freak" He spat and glared at her.

"Oh that's not very nice" She faked a sad look before smirking again "Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Thundercracker spider, now realise us"

Airachnid had a straight look on her face, nothing showing about his name being heard before she quickly jumped onto the side of the wall of the cave and cut all of her webbing that was holding them up and were falling to the ground with a yell. Beofre they touched the ground Airachnid sprayed for of her webbing at them to hold them again but this time they were up straight. Airachnid jumped onto the other side of the wall again and onto Thundercracker's tied up body. Her face staring back into his with a frown.

"Thundercracker was destroyed back on cybertron when the war began. I know because I saw it myself"

"I've been hearing that a bit. But I am who I am and I'm not around here"

She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth until it hit her and let out a laugh "Oh I see now. Your here looking for your friend Skywarp and that little brat"

"She's not a brat! Where is she?" Chromia shouted.

"Oh such a temper" She smirked "There with Megatron if you should know but I don't know where there ship is, trust me I've been searching it myself"

"Why are you looking for them?" Wheeljack narrowed his optics.

"I have unfinished bushiness with Megatron I need to deal with"

Wheeljack let out a disbelieve laugh at her "On your own? He will destroy you before you could take a step onto his ship"

"Oh I think not. I have some help"

"We will never help you Airachnid. Not after what you did the Tailgate" Bulkhead glared at her "Your nothing but a spider freak and have no friend to help you"

"Oh but I do"

"What do you mean"

Airachnid only turned her back to them and let out a chilling chuckle "You'll see" She was then gone, giving the other's a chance to escape.

"What do we do now?" Chromia asked.

Bulkhead noticed his com was still online and could contact for help "I'll contact Optimus"

Meanwhile on the decepticon warship everything was going to plan for Megatron and his troops. All they could do now was search for Skywarp's friends and let them come to him. It was perfect. But there was someone he had forgotten about, Pebbles.

Pebbles looked up from where she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room and saw the guards were still standing by the door. She sighed knowing they weren't going to move anytime soon but had to think of something. She spotted a large button next to the door, glowed with a bright blue thinking it meant it was unlocked. A small idea then hit her mind, not knowing if it would work but she had to try.

"E-excuse me"

The two vehicons looked over at Pebbles as they heard her soft voice.

"I'm a little hungry. C-can I have some energon...please?"

They looked at each other before one faced her again "Alright" He then left leaving only one left in the room to watch the sparkling. Now she had to think of something else to make the other leave. She saw she was holding a ball she had been playing with in her hands and maybe it would work. She pretented she was playing with it for a short moment before throwing it out the room and into the hall.

"Can I get my ball?" She asked knowing she wasn't aloud to leave.

"No. You stay I'll get it" He said and moved out the room giving her a chance.

"Now Blizzard" She told him and watched as she ran forward and leaped onto the control, shutting the door and locking it.

"Hey!" The vehicon cried out but didn't make it in time to stop the door.

Now she was locked in the room with Ravage and Blizzard with no way out. This wasn't going to plan at all and knew now it was a big mistake.

"I'm in so much trouble now" She was worried and scared for her punishment, but right now she had to find a way out.

She heard Blizzard's barks and saw he was looking at a closed vent.

"Good boy"

She saw it came off and placed the bar door aside and had a look in.

"It sure is dark in there" She could hear her echo from the vent. Loud bangs were coming from the door and she didn't have long to get moving. She crawled in with Blizzard and Ravage right behind her. Looking down she saw she must have been on the top level and vehicons were walking down each hall, not realising she had escaped yet. She continued to crawl quietly until she saw something that caught her optics. It was the control room where she went to last time that made the autobot's find them. Maybe she could do it again, if only she could remember what button she pressed.

With strength she pushed open on of the doors that was holding her up and slowly crawled out. She now hung from the vent feeling a little scared about jumping. It was a long way down. Ravage thought to give her a helping hand and so she did by jumping out and standing under her. Now Pebbles let go and landed on her back, giving her a comfortable landing.

"Thanks Ravage" She smiled.

The three then went over to the controls and Pebbles got a helping boost up by Blizzard and now she stood at everything. She was now scared, not knowing what to press or what will happen.

"I have to try something. I just want to go home" She softly spoke and sighed coming closer to everything.

She slowly reached her hand out and hovered over each button "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" She went for it and pressed the moe button. The ship flickered off and on a few times before the invisible shield was turned off once again.

Meanwhile back at the cave Airachnid had tied up her prissiness outside of the cave and onto the wall making them all stuck once again and unable to move at all. She then scanned the area and saw a decepticon signal was in view, even better it was the ship.

"At last" She smirked and turned to the cave again.

"Airachnid just let us go, we don't have time" Wheeljack shouted.

"I think not. Your just in time for the show" She chuckled.

She had an evil grin of her face as she faced the cave "Devoted servants. The time has come. For the ultimate attack"

All of the other's could do was watch and struggle with what her plan was. Noises could be heard inside of the cave, small clicks and screatchs hit there audios making them flinch at the sound.

"What the frag was that?" Ironhide narrowed his optics.

"I don't like the sound of this" Thundercracker spoke.

Something was alive and it was coming out of the cave.

"Arise my Armada, and ATTACK!"

Sound shouts and buzzing sounded inside of the cave before flocks of bug transformers flew out of the cave.

"Insecticons!" Wheeljack growled.

"Those are your Insecticons?!" Starscream shouted.

"There huge!" Chromia was worried with what will happen to Pebbles now.

"There dumb and thick but strong and will stop at nothing" Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack managed to break free on of his arms "He's right. We have to stop them before it's too late"

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short again so sorry. I will update as much as I can.<em>


	20. Airachnid's Game

_Thanks for the reviews and please read and review this chapter. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>"I'm in so much trouble now" Pebbles stood in the control room that was flashing red and the ship was now visable. Both Ravage and Blizzard were also worried about what was going to happen, but at least they had a chance to escape and get the slag out of this nightmare for good.<p>

The door of the room hissed open making the three of them spin around. Dreadwing stood in the opening, glaring at Pebbles as he made his way into the room.

"I told you to stay. I told you to not go anywhere. I told you not to disobay me but you still went ahead and did it!" He didn't look happy at all with her.

Pebbles slowly made her way back with her pets next to her "I-I just want t-to go home..." She whimpered.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He growled coming closer "Your not going home, this is your home. Your world will soon belong to the true leader of the decepticons and your other friends will be doomed. He is having second thoughts about your father and as for you? No one knows. But with this behaver it don't end well for you"

why was he so mean now? He was so cruel, so sparkless. Something Pebbles hasn't seen in him before and he now scared her to death.

"I-I'm sorry...p-please don't hurt my daddy...o-or my friends" she spoke softly feeling the wall hit her back suddenly making her spark skip a beat.

"Your begging won't work, not this time. I thought I could trust you and you would listen but I must have been wrong"

"N-no please. I'm sorry. I want my daddy I want to go home!" She now shouted at him with warm tears rolling down her poor shaking face.

He didn't reply to her, he just stared at her with an unhappy look before he came closer to her again. Pebbles let out a scream, feeling him so close to her and afraid he was going to hurt her. Ravage and Blizzard would not allow this to happen, so they did what they wanted. Both jumped onto the large mech and stared at claw, bit and scratch at him. Giving Pebbles a chance to run for it and that is what she did. Looking back she saw they were still attack him and were not letting go anytime soon. She trusted them and ran down to hall to find Skywarp. She ran as fast as her small legs could, running under each vehicon as they ran past her or were in a paniking mood. She didn't understand why, it was like they all seen a monster and feared for there lifes.

She tripped over landing on the ground with a thud before she was kicked aside by a passing vehicon who didn't see her. Her back hit a door and stayed still waiting for the other's to leave before standing up again. Looking behind her she saw the door was unlocked and thought of having a thought about giving it a shot.

walking in she saw the room was very dark, bright eletric wires sparking and a loud mumming noice hit her audios. But she could see something in front of her, something hanging from the ceiling and came closer to spot Arcee and her Father.

"Daddy!" She shouted running forward to them.

Skywarp lifted his weak helm up to see his daughter once again, it was a bluur at first but then he noticed it really was her "Pebbles?"

"Daddy are you alright?" She asked as she hugged his foot since it was all she could reach of him.

"I'm fine sweetspark, how did you escape?"

"I turned the invisable sheild off. Ravage and Blizzard attacked Dreadwing to give me a chance to run" She looked over at Arcee who was still knocked out "I-is she alright?"

"She needs help. Pebbles can you do something for me?

"Anything"

"Let's just hope it works" Skywarp said sending his daughter a com link through there bond "Go to the main control room and there should be a contacting system. see if you will be able to use it and contact the autobot base"

"W-where is that?"

"Just go straight down the hall and enter to room with the large decepticon symbol, you'll see it"

"B-but I don't want to leave you"

"i know baby. Trust me, we will be out of here soon"

Before she could say anything, a loud boom was herd and made the ship shake along wih the lights flickering off and on.

"W-what was that?" Pebbles asked with fright.

"I-I'm not sure..." Skywarp had a bad feeling and knew they had to be quick "Go now. I'll be fine"

Pebbles stared at her father for a short moment before nodding her head, running out the room and finding that main control. She kept telling herself she had to find it real fast, before something else bad happened. Another loud explosion made Pebbles yelp with fright but she kept on running. Something wasn't right at all, everyone should be looking for her not that she was complaining but it just didn't make sence.

She did as she was told and followed down the hall until she saw the decepticon symbol. The door was wide open. Looking in there was no one in sight so she took her chance and ran in.

"Wow" She whispered looing around. she had come in here with her father before when Megatron wanted to talk to them, but it was so full then she didn't think it was that big at all. It was nice when it was empty. Ahead of her she saw there was a very large control computer with a large screen that was flickering red.

"Please let it be this one" She hoped.

Like she has done before and many times before she crawled up onto it and stood up to have a quick look. Narrowing her optics she saw there were many energy spots all over the ship. It could have been the army but she as thought this the ship powered down for a short moment and coming back on.

"I have to be quick" She said.

Back at the autobot base Ratchet was at the controls searching arounf for Bulkhead and the other's that went missing.

"I can't find them" He sighed "There out of range"

"There fine they have to be" Elita said,

"Don't worry my dear we will find them" Optimus came forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ratchet looked at the couple and couldn't help but smile softly. It was a nice moment, it reminded him of his Optimus and past bond mate.

"Have you found anything yet?" Megatron came over to see what was going on.

"Not yet"

"We should be out there looking, not standing around"

Ratchet sighed "I understand you want to find your friend but going out and looking will not do anything"

"He's right" The Optimus from this world came forward "We need a lead if we want to find them. I'm sure my team and your own will arrive soon"

Megatron only but growned "I listen to Primes to much"

"Just this once. Then you can go back to your old self" Ratchet turned to the screen when an incoming message was coming.

Optimus noticed this and walked over to have a look "Who is it?"

"Not sure" He went to see who it was from and then got the answer "It's from the decepticon war ship"

"Your kidding?"

Everyone now gathered around to see what would happen next, or find a way to get the location.

"Put it throw. Maybe they want to make a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"We will soon find out"

Before he did though the rest of the team came throw the ground bridge, looking banged up.

"What happen to you lot?"

"Airachnid" Bulkhead growled.

Jazz looked over with narrowed optics"Who?"

"A crazy decepticon femme spider. She's crazy" Wheeljack explained.

"We got caught in one of her game traps. She has a huge army now and is headed to the decepticon war ship"

Ratchet held up his hands "W-wait...what?"

"I don't know how but she managed to pick up it's signal. It's further away from here but we found where it is" Ironhide said and gave Ratchet the location. It was then an incoming call was coming.

"Who is it?" Optimus came over.

"It's the decepticon's" Ratchet said with surprise "Accept it?"

"Put it throw"

Ratchet did so and accepted the call. It was silence for a moment before Ratchet spoke "Is anyone there?"

"Hello?"

"Pebbles!?"

"Thundercracker!?" Pebbles was thrilled to hear his voice again.

"Pebbles thank Primus your alright" TC smiled as he heard her sweet voice again "Where are you?"

"I-I'm in there ship. Something is wrong everyone is running around and there's something outside"

"Inseticons" Wheeljack frowned.

"That's it?" Jazz spoke.

"There tiny we can take them out" Red Alert waved his hand like it was easy as.

"Not these ones" Ironhide said.

They looked at him "What do you mean?"

"These ones are kind of bigger"

"How big?"

Pebbles scream was then heard over the com making everyone stop "Pebbles?" TC called.

"Please hurry!" With that it went dead leaving everyone every worried.

Optimus ordered for the ground bridge to be activated to the ships location and faced everyone "We don't have time, we must go now before anything else bad happens"

Back on the ship Pebbles was knocked onto the ground after the ship made a hard shake and turn on it's side. She rolled a few times before hitting her back on the wall and stepping up. Looking over the controls were smoking and sparking wildly now, knowing the com would not work now. But at least she got someone and they will be coming now for sure. She was glad that Thundercracker and the other's were here. She giggled as the thought of them kicking the bad decepticon's butts made her smile as well.

Looking out into the hall she saw there was no one and went to go and find her father again before someone else did. But something made her stop, something was holding her. Looking at her feet she saw they were covered in a sticky white web and struggled to get loose. Someone jumped in front of her making her gasp and look up at the grin that stared down at her frighten face.

"Hello Pebbles" Airachnid chuckled "Were going to play a game now"

* * *

><p>Idea's would be nice, I'm running out for this one. Please review and thanks for reading.<p> 


	21. Insecticons

_Not many reviews but oh well. Hope this chapter will bring more. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>"Y-your evil" Pebbles whimpered with fright as she slowly walked back away from Airachnid.<p>

She only chuckled at the frighten sparkling as she came closer to her, feeling all her fear and took pleasure in it "I've been told that many times"

"W-why are you...d-doing this?"

"I like to have fun" She smirked and finally knew she had to make a move now "Now come here, so we can start our game"

Pebbles let out a scream as she reached her hand to her, fearing she was going to be in a lot of trouble. But a blast in the back ground took the two by surprise and Airachnid was thrown onto the floor.

"I am now finally able to finish you off now" Breakdown charged forward, picking Pebbles off the floor and onto his back "Hang on"

She did no and held on tight, using him as a shield as he fought with Airachnid.

"You will pay for that. I should have finished you off when I had the chance" She hissed at him.

"Well you didn't and now it's my turn" Breakdown roared with rage as he charged forward and slammed her into the wall with his hammer, then knocked her in the head knocking her out and falling to the ground.

"W-what are you going to...d-do to her?" Pebbles whimpered.

Breakdown sighed " I want to make her suffer"

His hiss made her shiver and just looked away, still holding on as Breakdown picked up the limb form. Walking towards the exit her opened the large door. Strong wild gushed the two and whistled to there audios, it was a chilling feeling for poor Pebbles. Breakdown took one last look at Airachnid before tossing her outside of the ship, watching as she fell from the air and was only a dot left of her before shutting the door. Pebbles whimpered as he did so, seeing the two fight and someone being thrown out was just terrifying.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore" Breakdown plucked Pebbles off his back and held her in his arms "Why did you leave? You were told to stay put"

A sob escaped from her shivering mouth feeling she was in more trouble now "I-I'm sorry" She sniffed her tears in "I-I miss my daddy...I m-miss my friends...I miss m-my home" She cried into his chest, it was the only thing close enough "I just want to go home"

Breakdown sighed and lifted her up more to his view "Listen kid. I know you want all that to happen but it's not going to. No matter how much you want it, it still won't happen. I'm sorry but it's the truth. Come on I'm taking you bad to Dreadwing"

Pebbles then started to scream and struggle in his arms "N-no no! Don't take me back to him, he's mad at me"

"You just pissed him off. You need to follow orders Pebbles or you will get into trouble. No more talking I'm taking you back to him"

For the rest of the way she only whimpered and lowed her helm to the ground.

Breakdown walked back to the control room where there were vehicons trying to repair the ship and sheild to come back online. Dreadwing was giving order's to them as they ran around sorting everything out.

"Dreadwing I found her"

He turned around and laid his optics on her. It was like he was burning a hole into her with anger.

"Good"

Breakdown placed her on the ground and lightly pushed her forward towards him and without a chance to run Dreadwing grabbed her arm and held tightly making her whelp.

"I'm going to make sure your not going to run off anywhere anymore" Dreadwing told her but she didn't answer.

"She was almost attacked by Airachnid but I took care of her. She won't be a bother anymore and I think her pets have no where else to go"

"That's true. They all submitted to Megatron quite quickly. There roaming around and being given orders for the damage they did"

"What are you going to do with her now?"

Dreadwing looked down at her for a moment and back at Breakdown "I have an idea"

Pebbles looked to her side and spotted Ravge and Blizzard both laying on the floor with energon leaking out of them, giving the worst thought to Pebbles.

"RAVAGE! BLIZZARD! NO!" Her scream made everyone jump and watched as she struggled and pulled her arm at Dreadwing "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!"

"Relax!" Dreadwing snapped "There not offline. But you won't be seeing them for a bit"

He then started to pull her out the room away from everyone and followed by her cries for her pets and for help. But no matter how much she tried it was no use he had her and wasn't letting go any time soon.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" She repeated over and over again along with whimpers and sobs "P-please don't hurt me"

"I'm not going to" Dreadwing dragged her down the halls "But I know someone that will keep there optics on you, and you won't leave. Not when you see them"

_Them? _She thought to herself "W-who?"

He didn't answer her, and only dragged her into a room where Pebbles was not familuar with. She gasped once she entered, being surrounded by darkness and soft humming noises from the ship. She stopped her struggling as she looked around the room trying to think why she was here and who else was. Dreadwing let go of her arm once he pulled her into the middle of the room and looked down at her with a frown "I'm disappointed in you Pebbles. I really thought I trusted you but I was wrong" He turned his back to her and made his way out, but Pebbles quickly walked after him.

"P-please don't leave me...I-I'm scared of the dark" She whimpered softly.

"You should have thought of that before you went into your escaping games. You will remain here until I get here" With that he walked out and shut the door behind him, locking it and leaving he poor and scared sparkling in the dark room.

Pebbles hugged her arms around herself and slowly turned around to try and find something, but there was only darkness. A soft sob escaped her mouth and her shaky legs were having trouble supporting herself. Just when things couldn't get worse, a strange hiss was heard making her gasp and spin around.

"H-hello?" She asked in hopes of getting a reply.

A few clicks and clangs rang in her audio's, along with more soft hissing making Pebbles back up with fear.

"P-please...s-someone answer me"

Just then a growl was spoken "You have fear written all over you young one" The growl made her gasp.

"I-I don't like the dark o-or being alone"

"Fear is a weakness. You should never show it, someone could take advantage of it"

"L-like who?"

"Like me"

Now she was more then scared, she felt like she was trapped in a nightmare where she couldn't escape.

"W-who are you? Please..."

With that spoken a loud thud was herd and the floor she stood on shaken with a hard movement. Large footsteps were given in front of Pebbles before blazing red optics were seen in front of her, along with two paws stopping in front of her and a hiss right in her face. The room was then turned on with dim lights, showing the rest of the group there was and loud hissing with growls echoed in the room.

Pebbles stood and went silent. Her tears and whimpers frozen as she was face to face with the largest decepticon she has ever seen in her life. The con slowly leaned down closer to her, sniffing her small form and standing tall and proud.

"We are Insecticons. I am the most feared one among us. I am Hardshell"

* * *

><p><em>Ideas are more then welcome and I know I say this too many times but I will try to make next chapters longer. I'm just got other things in life and not getting many reviews for this. Please review and thanks for reading.<em>


	22. Battle Begins

_I'm very sorry for the wait everyone. I've been stuck on this and haven't had a clue how to write it. So hope this makes up for it. Please review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Optimus from the Prime world now stood in the open clearing, with Bulkhead beside him as they waited. This was where they would meet Megatron to make a trade, but also to make there plan come to work. It was the only way and knew it was to save Skywarp, Pebbles and Arcee.<p>

A ground bridge opened and Megatron waisted no time to come through to see Optimus before him. He wasn't sure why he was asked to come here, but he wanted to see what he had to say.

"Megatron I've asked you to come for a trade"

"Oh really? A trade for what?" He frowned.

"A trade for my soldier Arcee"

Megatron was surprised at his request "What about Skwarp, or his brat of a daughter"

Optimus sighed "There not on my team. I only wish for Arcee to be returned"

"And what do you have to offer?"

Optimus turned to Bulkhead and gave him a nod. Bulkhead turned around and picked up something before throwing it at Megatron's feet. Megatron looked down in surprise to see Starscream cuffed and looked up at him with shock.

"No! Please not him!" Starscream begged.

Optimus ignored him and looked at Megatron "You can have Starscream back, do as you wish"

"This is something I wasn't expecting to see" Megatron hummed "But I shall accept your offer, since I have plans for Starscream of my own" He glared down at him making to scared seeker gasp and whimper like a scared puppy.

A few vehicon's came through the ground bridge to take Starscream away. Hearing his screams and cried for help was no use but it was the last thing they heard from him before he was gone. A few came back again holding a limb Arcee under there arms, dragging her and waiting for there command from there leader.

"You may have her back. But I will be keeping Skywarp. Understood?"

"Very" Optimus said.

Megatron gave them the order to let the femme go and they did so, following there leader back in the ground bridge before it disappeared. Optimus waisted no time to getting to Arcee, fearing she was offline but thank the all spark she wasn't but needed help fast. He comed Ratchet for a ground bridge and Bulkhead carried her throw it where everyone was waiting.

"Ratchet she needs help" Bulkhead hurried her over to the medic bay berth. She was placed down but she wasn't moving at all.

"Arcee can you hear me?" Ratchet tried to wake her up but she wasn't coming.

"This is Arcee?" Elita came over sadly to see the blue femme in a bad state.

"She's a fighter, but needs help" He replayed.

"Anything we can do to help?" Red Alert came over.

"I could use some assist" He said.

The ground bridge opened and Jazz came running through on his own "Chromia I think someone misses you back at the base?"

"I'm coming" She smiled softly but took one last look at Arcee before leaving.

"Who are you taking about?" Prime Wheeljack asked.

"Chromia has a sparkling" Jazz said "I've just been watching the little one.

"Wow. Sounds like you have a better chance in your world then here" He said.

Most of the autobot's and decepticon's had gone back to there world and keep coming back with plans and other useful data, working hard and following orders was all they could do right now.

Thundercracker came back and saw a new blue femme on the medic berth "Who's this?"

"Arcee. We just trade Starscream for her and part of our plan is in place"

"Thank Primues" G1 Starscream groaned "I couldn't take much more of him"

"Now you know how it feels"

Jack came running from down the hall to see Arcee was back but not looking good "Is she alright?"

"She's not responding but she's stable" Ratchet replied.

Jack was worried but knew to let them do there job and hope for the best.

Thundercracker came over to Prime Optimus and spoke "Are you sure this will work?"

"We can only hope. We don't have many choices"

"Did he get through?"

"I'll check"

Meanwhile...

Pebbles felt like her worst nightmare had come true. There stood in front of her was a large insecticon, not just one but two, three, four, hundreds. All hissing and making soft purrs as they all watched Pebbles, not caring how she felt or how scared she was.

"Y-your...n-not Hardshell. H-hardshell was...n-never mean" Pebbles whimpered taking a small step back away from him.

He only chuckled darkly at her and came closer, large clawed feet stomping the hard floor making it shake and Pebbles to trip and fall on her bum. He only ignored her words and harshly picked her up up her back bar, sharp claws digging into her back and piecing into her soft armour drawing trickles of energon. Pebbles wailed in pain, struggling hard to try and get away but it only caused more pain for her.

"Your weak" Hardshell hissed bring her closer to his face "I should kill you right now, after all no one is going to save you now" He bought his other hand up to her face and quickly scratched her cheek plate drawing more energon from her and hearing her scream out more.

"Your screams bring music to my audio's" He held her tighter and placing his clawed finger to her neck cables, energon covering them as Pebbles sobbed "I'll make it quick, you will be out of the way and Lord Megatron's plan will unfold"

Pebbles let out a death scream as she thought this was it and then end for her, screaming out for her father as she felt his claw press harder.

Suddenly a shot was fired and hit Hardshell in the face, causing him to hiss and wail in pain, dropping Pebbles and grabbed his broken face.

"Pebbles run!"

She turned around to see Mirage was there with the door open.

"Mirage!" She shouted in surprise but didn't waist time and ran to him.

All the insecticons cried out as they saw the autobot and stared to run to him, but before they could reach him he shut the door and locked it once Pebbles was out. She panted hard and whimpered as she felt the stinging pain on her poor body. A hand was placed on her should and let out a frighten gasp.

"It's alright hun" He whispered to her "You alright?"

She only gave a slow and weak shook of her helm.

"Come on we have to get you out of here" he picked her up but she only whimpered more.

"N-no" She said "W-what about daddy? Arcee?- What about Ravage and Blizzard?"

"We will get them too, but we have to get you somewhere safe first"

_"Optimus to Mirge. Do you copy?"_

_"Loud and clear. I have Pebbles. She's a bit shaken up but I have to get her out of here"_

_"Go back where you came from. A ground bridge will be waiting for you"_

_"Got it"_

Meanwhile...

"Please! I beg you! I made a mistake!" Starscream screamd as he was sitting on his knees with pleading optics up at Megatron looking down at him, his cannon ready to fire.

"I should have done this a long time ago" He grinned as he got ready to fire at Starscream.

"No! You don't understand! You've been tricked!"

Megatron stared at him confused, lowing his weapon and frowning "What are you talking about?"

"The Autobot's! The other autobot's and decepticon's are at there base wanting Skywarp and Pebbles back!" He calmed down a little knowing he still had a chance to get out of his death sentence "I don't know how but there's an autobot here right now! There all coming and it's not going to be a pretty sight"

Megatron growed with anger and slammed his fit into the wall. Before he started to chuckle darkly, his laughter turning into a mad evil war lord as he through his helm back. Starscream watched with confused optics as he did so, not realy know what was so funny at the moment.

"So there here?" He looked at Soundwave "Prepare for a welcoming Soundwave. I have a feeling Primes plan won't work"

As every decepticon got prepared and carried on with there work no one had noticed or even seen Mirage carrying Pebbles backto where hecame from to get her somewhere safe.

"You alright Pebbles?"

"I-I'm scared"

"I know. Don't worry everything will be fine soon"

As he turned the corner and entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks seeing the room was filled with vehicons. The ground bridge was no where to be seen and tried thinking if he had made a mistake or went the wrong way. Before he could turn back a sharp pain shot through his neck and his shield was deactivated, reviling himself and Pebbles. Knockout pulled his electric prod back and smirked seeing he had done his job.

"Nice try" He chuckled "To bad Pebbles had a tracking device so we could track your moves"

Two vehicons picked up mirage while Pebbles slowly stood up with a dizzy head, feeling only a small amount of the shock. Knockout grabbed her before she could escape and lifted her up in the air.

"Let me go!" She screamed kicking her legs.

"Megatron has a meeting happening and can't start without you or your father"

Knockout bought her to the rec room where every decepticon waited, standing in there spots waiting for there orders from Megatron. Pebbles struggled wilding in Knockout's hold but stopped once she saw her father in view.

"Daddy" She called out making him look up from the floor.

"P-pebbles?..." He asked weakly.

"Ahh so you found her" Megatron grinned and looked at the new autobot "Who is this?"

"Found him trying to escape with her" Knockout replied "Think he's an autobot from his world"

Megatron stepped forward and lifted the autobot's helm up, looking into his optics as he stared back.

"Who are you?"

"Names Mirage" He growled before smirking "I was told you had an ugly face but didn't know they weren't kidding" He joked.

"Your jokes have no effect. So Mirage, where is the rest of your team"

"Oh there here alright, and your going to pay for what you did to Pebbles and Skywarp"

"You care about this decepticon?" He pointed to Skywarp.

Mirage stared at hi mas he did the same. Both giving a slight nod at one another "Sure. Skywarp may be a decepticon but he is a father of a beautiful sparkling. Everyone knows the love he has for her and there bond can never be broken"

Skywarp couldn't help but give a smile at him. He knew the autobot and was proud of what he said about him and his daughter.

"Oh really" Megatron walked towards him with his cannon powering up "Let's hear that again once I blast you across the room" He aimed for his chest, hearing Pebbles screams as he was about to open fire.

He was then thrown back when a blast hit him in the should, almost falling to the ground as he stood up straight to see who dared to shoot at him.

"You want them, you have to go through me first" Landmine came into view.

"Landmine" Pebbles squeaked with glee.

"Who are you? How dear you shoot me" Megatron growled and went to shoot at him but was shot again from the left.

He growled in pain but quickly recovered and looked over with his weapon aimed only to be faced with a cannon in his face as well. Confused he lowered i a little to see red optics glaring at him. His cannon went to Skywarp but he shot at the vehicons so he was let go and his team went to quickly help him.

"I will be taking him back"

His voice quickly hit everyones audios. Prime Megatron smirked knowing who this was.

"You must be the _other _Megatron"

He only bought himself out into more view with Starscream and Soundwave by his side. The rest of his men behind him as they all got ready for a battle.

"Indeed I am"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it was bad and sorry for not updating. Hope you enjoyed and please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	23. Update and Help needed

**UPDATE.**

First I want to say is I'm so sorry for not updating and being very slack with this. I so want to continue, make it longer and finish this story so I can start another. They only problem is I don't know what to write, all my thoughts for my stories at the moment is with _Rescue me_.

So I'm typing this to ask for some help from my readers, who wants to help me finish the story? I'm not sure if I want to make a very long chapter to will bring us to the ending or another few chapters. I'm not sure at all.

I love Pebbles and this story very much, I want to write but when I do I can't do anything at all. So if anyone wants to help me out please message and we will talk.

Thanks for following my story and being a fan.

Regards,

Decepticon Chick xoxo


	24. Escape Plan

_Firtstly I want to say...I'm SO SORRY! I never planned to make people wait this long for an update but thanks so much for waiting and for your kind reviews. I've spent some time on this including another story I have written but I have managed to get it done. I'm happy with this chapter, and just a update there will be another two chapters before this story comes to an end. But it won't be the end for Pebbles she shall continue. Like like all authers say, please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>It was something no one ever imangianed would ever happen nor think even exsisted. Here stood both Megatron's from different worlds, each one given a glare of hate to one another. By there sides stood Soundwave and Starscream, each staring at the other.<p>

G1 Soundwave clentched his fits tightly seeing the one that he knew was the other Soundwave. Though he did nothing but stare at him with his blank visor. Starscream didn't know why but he hated himeself! He was so annoyed with this other Starscream. He now knew why everyone didn't like him as much, it was like knowing himself which he didn't like at all.

The rest of G1 Megatron's team tood behim him, getting ready to charge if they needed while Hook tended to Skywarp who was in a bad shape but would live. G1 Megatron looked away from them all and laying his optics on poor little Pebbles. Who was scared out of her mind and wanting nothing more then to run to him for safety.

"I'm surprised to see you all here" Prime Megatron spoke "I've been expecting you"

"Oh really?" He had to admit he was so much like him, but more ruthless "Well were here, what do you want?"

"Right to it hey?" He softly chcukled.

"But first. Let go of the sparkling, she has nothing to do with this" He said but wasn't surprised with his answer.

"But she is part of all this. Don't you think?"

He only ignored him and looked down at her "Pebbles it's alright you don't have to fear them now. Do as you please"

She gave a small nod to him before warpping out of Knockout's hands who stood there with shock before seeing the sparkling apear again but this time right behind G1 Meggatron's legs.

"She doesn't follow your orders" G1 Megatron said "She follows only her fathers, and he wants her save. Here is not the answer"

Prime Megatron frowned as he was not expecting this to happen. Why was he so soft with the brat?

"Daddy" Pebbles whimpered softly running over to his side.

"He's going to be alright sweetie" Thundercracker picked her up in his arms " Don't worry"

"I missed you TC" She hugged around his neck tightly.

"I missed you too"

Prime Megatron narrowed his optics at the scene before him. They were all so soft and caring towards the sparkling, they were not Decepticon's at all. He didn't understand but knew his dream plan was going to change.

"We will be leaving now" G1 Megatron said "Away from you. I don't want to see any of you ever again" He turned his back to them but was quickly shot right in the back but a powerful blast. He shook it off and turned around to see a cannon facing him.

"You not leaving. Not without a fight"

"You want a fight? You got it" He roared with rage towards him, his glowling chained ball activated in his arm as he through a swing.

But Prime Megatron was already ready for him and bought out his sword, throwing it at him but was only stopped but the glowing stick he had. A bright spark apearded in between them, showing there were unstoppable with there weapons.

"Attack!" G1 Megatron screemed to his men who then charged forward yelling with rage as they attacked the others. Everyone but Thundercracker and Hook who were with Pebbles and Skywarp. They had to get them out of there before anyone noticed and to saftey.

"Follow me" Hook said helping Skywarp up over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Pebbles asked with worry.

"We need to get out of here"

"W-what about them? we have to help"

"The best we can do is helping you and your father get to saftey"

Pebbles looked over Thundercracker's shoulder at the fight that was happening.

G1 Soundwave tackled Prime Soundwave to the ground, slamming his back into the ground but was quickly kicked off by him and slammed his pointed hands into his face, quickly blocking him away the two started to go hand to hand combat. Prime Starscream was looking for an escape from the room, but he wasn't fast enough and G1 Starscream ran towards him, slamming his fist into his face throughing him back into the wall.

Pebbles giggled at this "Get them Soundwave! Get them starscream!"

She was taken out the room and held on while they all ran for there life.

Prime Megatron let out a yell of fustrasion before pushing G1 Megatron away and raised his sword above everyone.

"Insections!"

Everyone froze to see what happens, but was quickly answered when a screatching hissing sound was heard around them all. Hardshell came into view and landed in front of his leader, letting aother hiss escape as he slowly clawed forward with a few of his friends behind him.

Starscream sighed as he backed away "You've got to be kidding me?"

Meanwhile G1 Optimus was walking along with Prime Optimus and both there teams behind them as they tried to meet up with the rest of the group and find a way out of here.

"This ship is huge" Jazz whispered as he looked around.

"If the humans here don't know about you how can they not see this ship?" Ironhide asked.

"We are robots in disgise" Wheeljack spoke "That is what I was told when I arrived here"

"We have been for almost ten years now" Bulkhead joined "Only very few know about us but that is just the kids and some others who were againts. Reason no one can see the ship is because it's cloaked" Bulkhead finished and heard a loud thud making him online his weapon.

"Easy Bulkhead" Prime Optimus said "Only the Decepticon's playing one on one"

"Doing the dirty work for us" Ironhide smirked.

"Wait" Chromia stopped in front of them all, holding a tracking device "I'm getting a signal in that room" She pointed to the room besides them.

"Be on guard" G1 Optimus said.

Chromia carefuly onlined the door next to them, opening it and looking inside for anything "Clear"

They entered to find the room very empty, but something was on the floor at the end of the room, something they didn't expect to see.

"By the god's" Chromia whispered quickly walking over "That's Blizzard and Ravage"

"Primus what happened to them?"

"There online still, but in a bad way." Prime Optimus said getting into contact with Ratchet _"Ratchet we need a ground bridge asap. Can you lock in on my location"_

_"I'll try"_

It didn't take long and one was right there for them "Take them back they need taking care of" Prime Optimus said.

"Right away" Jazz said picking up the two and running into the ground bridge before it disappeared.

"Now we need to find Pebbles and Skywarp" Chromia said.

"Thundercraqcker might have them already, but we need to be sure" G1 Optimus said.

"We need to see if there save, that's all I care about" Chromia replied.

There small group, Ironhide, Chromia, Bulkhead, G1 Optimus and Prime Optimus made there way down the hall continuing there searching. But along the way Chromia had to talk with Prime Optimus.

"Optimus...I-I mean other Optimus. What is your relationship with...Arcee?"

Both Ironhide and G1 Optimus looked at each other, looking concerned but listen to the answer.

"She is my solider" Prime Optimus started "She is very brave, one of the best. No matter what she will never give up and will fight for the ones she loves and cares about"

"She sounds like she's close to the team"

"She is part of us"

"Does she mean something to you?"

"As a matter of fact she is" He smiled softly "She's my daughter. My adoptive daughter"

"You adopted her?" G1 Optimus asked.

"Long ago my bond mate and I tried for so long for a sparkling, but it never worked. Then we found Arcee, along and scared in the streets. We gave her a home, gave her love and a life. She loved us very much and we loved her. When my bond mate died it was more difficult to raise her. She was growing up fast and all she wanted to do was battle with Decepticon's. I tried to stop her, knowing she was too young still but she still went. I was wrong about her and she showed me she was cable of doing it"

"W-who was your bond mate?" G1 Optimus asked.

He sighed and looked at him "Her name was Elita-One, like your bond mate"

"I'm sorry" He replied "I know it must be hard. But you did a good job raising Arcee"

"I'm curious though, why do you ask about her?"

Before anyone could reply they ran into someone and looked up to see Thundercracker with Hook and Skywarp and Pebbles.

"Pebbles!" Chromia almost yelled with happiness.

"Chromia" she squeeled back with joy, moving her legs and arms to get to her and TC let her down so she could run to her.

They embrassed with a hug, a caring hug, something both wanted for so long.

"I've missed you" Pebbles said softly.

"So have I" She pulled away to see at her "You get more beautiful every time I see you"

She blushed and looked away to see the others "How did you all get here? Why are you here?"

"Were here to bring you home, away from here for good" Ironhide said.

"Skywarp" G1 Optimus came forward "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better" He sighed before smiling "I never thought I would say this but it's good to see you all. Even Autobot's"

"We glad your alright. Has anyone seen Mirage?"

"Right here"

Mirage came into view after being cloaked for a bit and trying to escape the Decepticon's brawl off.

"Are you alright?"

"I got a little banged up but I'm still standing" He shrugged it off.

"What now?" Chromia asked.

"we need to find the rec room" Hook started "There we can activate a ground bridge to the autobot's base back in our world just to make sure Skywarp and Pebbles get through. They have been through too much already and there safety is the top on the list"

"He's right" Bulkhead agreed with a Decepticon for once "The sooner there out of here the better"

"Does anyone know where the rec room is?"

Of course no one knew, this was a whole different place and it was going to be a challenge.

"I-I think I remember" Pebbles said softly "When I went to deactivate the ships shield so someone could rescue us, I went to the rec room and did it there"

"Do you think you remember where it is?" Ironhide asked.

"I hope so" She replied.

"Very well, let's give this a shot"

Hook helped Skywarp back up, supporting him and making sure he didn't fall over or something. Chromia carried Pebbles, wanting to hold her again after so long with her being with the Decepticon's and her missing in this unknown world all the sparkling needed was a warm and loving hug from a femme. A mothers touch.

"Chromia? How's Starlight?"

"She's doing well. She's growing up, you can see her when we get back"

They all came down a hall and Pebbles looked around to see the door she remembered "It's that one!"

"Are you sure?"

"I-I think so"

"Only one way to find out" G1 Optimus said opening the door to find what they were looking for.

"Alright lets do this"

Prime Optimus found the switch to activate the ground bridge and went to contact the other's letting him know they were about to be one there way.

Pebbles was placed on the ground by Chromia as they all looked around. Pebbles was worried about what was going to happen, she had that bad feeling inside of her.

"Pebbles you ok?" Skywarp asked.

"Y-yeah daddy. I'm just scared"

"I know you are" He managed to pull himself up "We will be home soon"

"I don't think so"

Everyone turned around to see a very large Decepticon standing in the door way.

Bulkhead glared and balled his fists "Breakdown"

Hook narrowed is optics "Breakdown?"

Prime Optimus came forward to him "What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about the lot of you" He replied "None of you are going anywhere" He turned to the left and pushed a button making all the power in the room go off, making it impossible to activate a ground bridge.

"No" Chromia whispered "Why asre you doing this?"

"Listen sweet spark I'm a Decepticon I follow order's from Megatron. But I happen to be following the lot of you and try to stop all of you from leaving"

"Why?"

Breakdown looked down to see Pebbles, staring up at him with tearful optics which just made his expression soften.

"Y-you said I could trust you. I helped you. You were kind to me. Why are you doing this? I j-just want to go home"

"Ahh Pebbles...I-I-" Breakdown couldn't finish.

"Listen Breakdown" Prime Optimus spoke "This isn't about the autobot's or decepticon's. This is about Skywarp and Pebbles, they need to get home. The sooner they get home to sooner everything will be back to normal"

Breakdown listened to his words, looking at each one in the room with his one good optic before looking down at Pebbles. Seeing her just melted your spark, even if you were a decepticon. He sighed as he looked behind him and back in front. Trying to think of what to do or if he was going to betray his leader. He didn't know. His finger hovered above the button again as he thought.

What would happen if anyone finds out? If he did this could he remain a decepticon still?

He knew he had to make a choice.

* * *

><p><em>Not sure if this is any good for my readers, but I tried my best. Again sorry for the wait and please review. Idea's are welcome.<em>


	25. Save Zone

_Again sorry for the wait. Bush fires are happening in Australia right now, not good. The fire isn't new us but we've been told it is spreading our way so we had to prepare. It's a 50% chance it will happen, no one knows. Today it is about 45 degrees so it's pretty bad But I have my air con so I'm alright haha. Hope you all like. Please read and review._

* * *

><p>Breakdown's finger hovered so close to the button, thinking if he shoud be doing this or just report them to Megatron now. If he helped them he was scrap or worse and no one would help him. But looking down at Pebbles just made him frozen, the look was a pleading look, an innocent look, her optics begged him for help. This kid sure knows what's she's doing and she wasn't new at it. He could tell she has done it many times before to others and he could just guess what happenes.<p>

"Breakdown"

Hearing his name made him look up to see who it was. It was Optimus. Not the one he knew, but it was very strange to see two different Optimus Prime's here. He didn't recognize the other four but he sure recognized Bulkhead. He still stood there staring at him with a death glare, like he wanted to rip him apart. That wasn't new. He looked back at Optimus just to hear what he had to say.

"This isn't about the Autobot's or Decepticon's. This isn't even about Skywarp. I know I already said that, but this is about Pebbles. She is just a sparkling who is scared and wants to go home, you must understand that"

"This isn't my choice this is Megatron's choice"

"You can have a say" Breakdown looked over to see the adult femme step forward "You don't know me and I don't know you. But I do know Breakdown"

"What?" That didn't make any sense to him.

"Breakdown may be a Decepticon, powerful and a Stunticon, but he has a spark. He cares about Pebbles so much and he protect's her with his life"

He know knew she must be talking about another Breakdown, because he was no longer a Stunticon nor was he any of that. Well he didn't believe it anyway.

"The Breakdown we know would give his life for her, because she is part of the group. She is part of the Decepticon's and will be forever. But that doesn't mean anyone outside of the Decepticon's don't care about her, you have to understand that. You have to help her, because she is a Decepticon just like you"

"Please Breakdown" Pebbles begged one more time, hoping he is listening to everything they are saying.

Breakdown sighed as he knew he was about to make a choice that was going to get him into trouble or worse if anyone ever found out. Before he could say anything he saw the horror look on Pebbles face as she looked behind him.

"Well done Breakdown"

He turned to see the one that was loyal to Megatron. Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing" Prime Optimus said deeply "Why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter, your all not leaving that's all that matters now"

Pebbles slowly backed up wanting to be away from the one she use to trust, but changed so quickly. Dreadwing saw this and took two large steps towards her, grabbing her arm making her yelp and struggle in his hold.

"Let her go!" With all his strength Skywarp ran up to him to attack but stopped right away from Dreadwing pulled out his cannon and aimed it at him. It was so large that anything could happen, anyone could get killed.

"No one move. We don't need any trouble now. Your all going to surrender and make your way back to the rec room where the true leader of the Decepticon's will be waiting"

"He hasn't won yet!" Hook shouted feeling anger boil up in him.

"And he never will" Mirage spoke finally.

Dreadwing let one of his smirks appear "We shall see"

Before anyone could speak, before anyone could blink, before anyone could see what had happened a weapon could be heard. Dreadwing looked at everyone in front of him seeing who it was but couldn't see. It then hit him that it was coming from behind him and knew there was only one there.

The shot was fired, a loud cannon shot as it hit Dreadwing right in his chest, making a hole front where his spark chamber should be. He looked down for one last time before falling to his knees and falling face first into the ground. Everyone in shock looked up to see Breakdown panting ever so softly at what he had just done. He just killed one of his team members. He stared dow at him body for a moment trying to see any life in him but there was no way he could have survived that.

Looking around him he saw Pebbles scared out of her mind, running back to her father and being held by him was all she needed for comfort.

"Breakdown?"

He looked up, seeing his weapon was still online and pointing at them making him turn it off and stand there. This time it was the other Optimus to speak to him.

"Are you alright?"

He was asking how he was feeling.

Confused. Angry. Lost. Happy?

He didn't even know.

"I'm fine" That was all he could say.

Without thinking anymore he pushed the button to his side making the power come back on in the room and the ground bridge being activated.

"Thank you" Chromia smiled and quickly ran into the glowing green with Ironhide right beside her.

Mirgae, Hook and Thundercracker all gave a nod at him before making there way in it as well.

"Skywarp, Pebbles. I think it's time to go home" G1 Optimus said.

"Are we going home now?"

"Yeah" Skywarp told her "Were going home"

"W-wait what about the other's? What about Blizzard and Ravage?"

"Don't worry" G1 Optimus came over to her "Your friends are getting the care they need. They will be happy when they find your ok back at the base"

"He's right" Skywarp said "I promised you we would be going home, and we are now"

Pebbles gave a smile at her father, who then held her small hand in his own, leading her to the ground bridge. But Pebbles turned around and quickly ran to Breakdown. No one knew what she was going to do but got there answer when she wrapped her tiny arms around his large leg. Breakdown stared down at her with confusing. Not really sure why she was hugging him. She treated her like crap at first, thinking she was nothing but a weak sparkling. But when she saved his life something about her changed him. He didn't feel angry as normal towards her, but sorry for her.

"Thank you" Her voice softly spoke to him.

"A-ahh...listen kid I'm no good with hugs-"

"Oh suck it up Breakdown and just accept it" Bulkhead told him and to his surprise he listened.

Breakdown sighed and reached his hand down to her, giving a small pet on her back.

"At first I thought you were a bully" Pebbles started "But now I see you care, your kind"

"Thanks kid. Listen you should be going, your father is waiting"

Pebbles looked back behind her and saw a way home and the one she cares for so much was waiting. She ran back to him with her arms up for him to carry her. He accepted with no hesitation and lifted her in his arms giving a small hug to her not wanting to let her go.

"Breakdown, why don't you come back with us?" Prime Optimus asked.

"What?" Both Bulkhead and Breakdown asked.

"If you stay and Megatron finds out what you just did he will offline you"

"I know" He sighed "But's that's something I'm going to risk"

"I'm offering you to come back with us, a chance. But I understand if you don't accept"

Breakdown sighed "I'll think about it, but don't expect anything"

"Very well"

Pebbles gave a smile at him, giving a small wave as she laid her helm on her dad's shoulder, feeling save and warm and looked forward to seeing everyone again. Skywarp made his way into the ground bridge so they could go home, giving Pebbles a tight hold not wanting to leave her anymore.

G1 Optimus made his way back as well, before Bulkhead followed right behind Skywarp only leaving Prime Optimus who was the only one left.

"If you have any trouble, or want to join us. Don't hesitate to contact me" With that said he went back into the ground bridge leaving a Decepticon behind who had a lot of thinking to do.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base, Arcee was still knocked out laying on the berth she was placed on. Both Prime and G1 Ratchet were keeping an optic on her and making sure she was still stable. They said she was going to be fine, but the rest was going to be up to her. Elita-One couldn't help but watch the femme with interest. She was so beautiful, yet so powerful. She could tell she was a fighter, a femme that wouldn't go down that easy, she would fight for the Autobot's and with beside her friends and father.

Suddenly she heard a soft groan coming from her, and right away stood by her side to make sure she was alright.

"Sweetie? You ok?"

Arcee's only response was another groan and turned to her side like she was only a child. Elita smiled softly before rocking her shoulder gently "Are you awake?"

"Mmm...five more minutes mum" She mumbled gently but loud enough for Elita to hear.

She was surprised at her response but couldn't help but smile more. She must have been dreaming.

"Arcee wake up" She spoke a little louder to her seeing if she will wake.

This time Arcee woke up with wide optics, looking around a bit confused of what was going on. She looked around her before looking up at Elita with wonder. She still laid on her front as that was the way she had turned and slowly lifted her self up to a sitting position.

"W-where am I?"

"You back at your base, your safe"

"B-but who are you?"

Elita was silent for a short moment and licked her lips to answer her, but before she could Arcee jumped in.

"Where's Pebbles? Where's Skywarp!?" She went to jump of the berth and ran away but Elita caught her in time.

"It's alright" She spoke softly "Help is on the way for them. They will be here soon I promise"

"How do you know that!?"

"I have faith"

Arcee sighed and sat back on the berth again "You remind me of someone from long ago"

"Your mother?"

Arcee looked up at her in surprise "Who are you?"

"I've been told about you, your life and your past. I know Skywarp, I'm from his world"

"Really?"

"Really"

"B-but why are you here? Skywarp is a Decepticon"

"He may be one but he still has a good spark, and a loving daughter"

"How do you know them then? What's your name?"

"My name is Elita-One"

Arcee felt like she got a kick in the face. She wasn't expecting that answer at all but then again she had to guess because she looked and sounded so much like her, it was amazing. Arcee rubbed her helm in confusing for a moment.

"I know this is hard to take in, but I'm here to help. Once Skywarp and Pebbles are back everything will be back to normal"

"I doubt it"

"What makes you say that?"

She looked at her with worry "I-it's complicated"

Elita gave a small smirk at her "I know love when I see it"

"I-I don't love him...well I think I don't"

"There is nothing wrong with admitting love"

"But it's wrong, he's from a different universe"

"That's true, but there is more to it isn't there"

"Maybe"

"Listen. Your dad will be back shortly, he will have a talk with you about it"

Arcee sighed a soft laugh "I've never even called him that"

"Why not?" Elita asked.

"I just never did. I hardly knew my parents when I was young but when he and his bond mate found me...I felt like a part of it. But I never called them mum or dad, just there names"

"Do you ever wish you did?"

Again Arcee sighed softly, but looked down in shame "Yeah"

The two went silent, not realising Prime Ratchet was standing close by and heard every word. He knew very well about Optimus being Arcee's adoptive father but he never knew how she felt. He sighed and went back over to the second berth where Blizzard and Ravage were recovering. Both had woken up not too long ago, but were in pain. The Decepticon's sure did beat them up, but didn't know why they kept them alive it was lucky. Ratchet though didn't think about it any more they were here and recovering.

Blizzard let out a small whimper not from the pain but from not having Pebbles here. Ravge was also depressed as she laid her helm down.

"Don't worry you two, she will be back here save and sound shortly" Ratchet told them.

It was like the moment he said it he got a com from Optimus, asking for a ground bridge.

He did so right away, not wasting any time and hoping for everyone to return. Chromia and Ironhide were the first to come throw, Thundercracker, Mirage and Hook right behind them and standing in front of Ratchet.

"Well?" He asked.

They were all silent. No answer. But smiled when the sound of another was coming through the ground bridge. Ratchet looked up and sighed a relief when Skywarp had come through with Pebbles in his arms.

"Skywarp" He started "Thanks Primus your ok"

"I could be better, but right now I'm just glad to be out of that place" He said shifting Pebbles in his arms "Where is everyone?"

"Some went back to there world to sort stuff out. But your buddies are still on the ship"

"What? Why?"

"They were the distraction so we could get you out of there"

Skywarp had them to thank, but also the Autobot's. They all risked there lifes to save Pebbles and himself. He will need to make up for it later.

Pebbles was placed on the ground again and he watched as she ran over to Blizzard and Ravage, who were thrilled to see her but were still on the road to recovery. It would take a few weeks for them to fully heal. Skywarp smiled at her and looked round him for a moment trying to find someone.

"She's behind the curtain. I think you two need to have a talk" Ratchet told him.

"Right" He replied before heading there.

"Talk? Why?" Chromia asked.

"They...need to sort things out"

Skywarp peeked into the area where both femmes were, chatting softly before he came into the area. He gave a soft smile when Arcee looked up.

"Skywarp?" She whispered.

"Hey"

"I'll give you two some time" Elita stood from her spot and made her way out of the room.

Skywarp came forward to Arcee, still banged up from his capture but he didn't care. Arcee looked like she had been taken care of but the medics but looked much better as she saw him.

"Glad to see you back in one peace" Arcee said.

"Yeah, you too" Skywarp replied.

Arcee shifted in her spot before clearing her throat "I think we need to have a talk"

"I agree"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for waiting everyone. I'm doing my best. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	26. Home Again

_I'm getting slack lol Sorry for the wait again, my new job has taken a lot of my time and just worked 7 days in a row so I'm pretty tiered. Here is the next chapter and please read and review._

* * *

><p>"I want to say I'm sorry"<p>

Arcee looked up at Skywarp a little confused "Why?"

"I dragged you into this mess, I got you captured"

"It wasn't your fault Skywarp. I came back to protect you and Pebbles with my choice no one forced me"

"B-but...I feel like it's my fault"

"Don't be like that" She gave a soft smile "I'm here now save and the same with you and Pebbles. That's all that matters"

"Ok" He sighed with a relief "Your ok?"

"I'm fine" She nodded before looking away slowly "We need to talk about...us?"

"Yeah" He sighed "I meant what I said before. I care about you very much and I would never want anything bad happen to you. But..."

Arcee seemed to guess what he was going to say "It wouldn't work out"

"Yeah...I-I hope you understand-"

"I do. I couldn't do it. I hate Decepticon's to the pit. Nice or not I just wouldn't cope"

"I agree. I can't stay here, I belong in my own world and I have friends there. Pebbles wouldn't like it either"

"Yeah your right. How are we going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"She's expecting me to go back with you. We have to tell her the truth"

"I know" He looked out of the area to spot Pebbles with some of the Autobot's including the ones from his world "It won't be easy"

"It's for the best"

"I know" He knew very well this wasn't going to be easy.

"Would it help if we told her together"

He gave a smile "I would like that"

Meanwhile back on the Nemesis II the Decepticon's were going at there last round. All battled out and panting from the the fight they were going through. Some were laughing at Knockout as he screamed and almost cried from his ruined paint job as he couldn't fight anymore. Prime Starscream was whimperin in the corner as G1 Starscream smirked, he was such a coward but now knew what he really was like to his team. Prime Soundwave just stood in silent as he stared at G1 Soundwave, showing he wasting going to go down that easy but wasn't sure what to do next. Knockout kept thinking were Breakdown was, he was no where to be seen and was cursing for him to arrive.

Both Megatron's gave a last throw at one another before stummbling back panting and energon leaking from there mouths. Prime Megatron stared in shock as he thought about everything. G1 Megatron was strong. As strong as anything he has ever come across. He's never felt any power from another like this and as he thought it came to him. He was Megatron. Leader of the Decepticon's and he must have had the same power as his own.

"Giving up already?" G1 Megatron smirked standing up.

"Never..." Prime Megatron growled standing up but felt a sharp pain in his side.

Looking down and touching it with his hand he saw it was here he was stabbed and energon was leaking out quickly to his surprise.

"You look...tiered" He smirked coming closer "You look beaten. Something your not use to"

"I'll destroy you if I have to!" Prime Megatron then started to charge forward at him letting out a cry of rage.

G1 Megatron quickly jumped out of the way before slamming his fist into his back making his fall to the ground with a grunt.

"You forget we are the same. We can't beat each other and even if we did we would wind up dead. All you pathetic drones are dead, snapping them like they were twigs. You have soldiers that are afraid to get there paint job scratched, cowards and lost with not knowing what to do next"

Prime Megatron growled and stood up again "You not leaving. I'll make sure of this, no one leaves"

"Oh really?" He smirked "Maybe you have forgotten about Skywarp and Pebbles?"

Seeing the horror look on his face was enough for an answer for him.

"It's too late now there gone and back where they belong. We are leaving as well and there is nothing you can do to stop us"

Prime Megatron let out a cry of rage before slamming his fist into the ground. G1 Megatron then shot his cannon into the wall making an opening.

"Decepticon's retreat!"

G1 Megatron through a small grenade in the middle of the room letting it go off and making there escape. It was something he never liked to do, but he believed in what he said. He couldn't beat him and this was the only option. He ran towards where they had come from and bolted down the hall, finding the ground bridge before they were all out of sight.

Prime Megatron was stunned at what just happened. This wasn't how it was meant to go, this wasn't the plan.

Knockout sobbed as h ran to the medic bay to get himself buffed up from the dents and marking's on him. Starscream was finally out of his hiding corner but still frighten he slowly made his way to his leader. As always Soundwave was silent, but deep down he felt pain. He thought he would get Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy back but he didn't. Be hung his helm low as he awaited order's.

"M-my lord.." Starscream hesitated "What now?"

Megatron balled his fists letting out a roar. This wasn't over he will find another way and get what he wants. No one defeats him.

While this was happening Breakdown stood in the door way as he watched everything happen. He made sure no camara's were working when he helped Skywarp and Pebbles. He made sure of it. But he still couldn't think why he helped. At first he thought it was fun to tease the sparkling nut now he can't even look at her without feeling sorry.

He sighed hoping no one would ever find out. He needed to clear his mind.

_Autobot base..._

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by _  
><em>When hope was high and life worth living <em>  
><em>I dreamed that love would never die <em>  
><em>I dreamed that God would be<em> _forgiving _

Pebbles had gone into the area where Arcee and Skywarp. She knew she wasn't suppose to, th other's were suppose to be watching her but when they were looking away she just had to see what was going on. As she looked she smiled softly to see Arcee was ok, she was worried. Her smile grew as she saw they were holding each other's hand, showing they cared for each other making Pebbles think they were going to be together. Wanting to know for sure she came into the room.

_Then I was young and unafraid  
>And dreams were made and used and wasted<br>There was no ransom to be paid  
>No song unsung, no wine untasted <em>

"Pebbles" Arcee smiled "You ok?"

"Yeah" She smiled "I'm ok"

Skywarp smiled and picked her up and into his lap on top of the berth. Pebbles nuzzled into his chest loving to feel him once again and the nightmare was over.

"Pebbles" Skywarp started "We have to talk"

She looked up confused "Did I do something wrong?"

"No nothing at all sweet spark" He said "We have to talk about us...and Arcee"

"What about it?"

Skywarp sighed "Well...we have talked and we have made a choice with what were going to do"

Pebbles held in her smile as she was waiting for the news she wanted to hear.

"Pebbles" Arcee now joined "I'm not coming back with you"

_But the tigers come at night  
>With their voices soft as thunder<br>As they turn your hope apart  
>As they turn your dreams to shame<em>

It was like a stab in her chest hearing it "W-what? I don't understand..."

"Sweetie" Skywarp started "You have done nothing wrong, this is Arcee's and myself's choice. We do care about each other but it wouldn't work out"

"W-why not?" She felt tears prick in her optic's "I thought you both loved each other" She let out a soft sob "I-I thought..."

"Shh shh" Skywarp whispered lifting her up in his arms "It's ok baby"

"Pebbles I do care about you and your father. But I'm an Autobot"

Pebbles sniffed as she looked at her "Yeah?..."

"I've been serving the Autobot's for as long as I can remember. I was raised by Optimus and his bond mate as a sparkling, around your age. I've had a harsh and hate for Decepticon's since the day I was an orphan. I've lost friends to Decepticon's and if I go back with you I'll only be around them and living with them" She cupped her cheek softly giving a soft smile "I'll be unhappy there"

Pebbles gave a nod letting them know she understood, but that was all she gave.

"Hey come here" Arcee offered to hold her now and Skywarp happily passed her over, smiling as Pebbles nuzzled into her and hugged her, showing she didn't want to let go.

_And still I dream he'd come to me  
>That we would live the years together<br>But there are dreams that cannot be  
>And there are storms we cannot weather <em>

Pebbles wiped her optics as Arcee hushed her.

"I-I thought...I-I...B-but..." She didn't know what to say.

"Look on the bright side" Arcee smiled "Your going home. Your going back with the one's that care about you and risked there life's for you and you father. They have missed you"

"Same...but nothing will be the same without you"

"It's going to be the same because everything is going back to normal, your old life that is what's best. Please understand"

Pebbles gave one last nuzzle to her before looking up, giving a soft smile and nod showing her answer for them.

"Thank you Pebbles" Arcee smiled "You will understand soon"

_I had a dream my life would be _  
><em>So different from the hell I'm living <em>  
><em>So different now from what it seemed <em>  
><em>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed <em>

While the three were in the room the ground bridge was activated allowing the Decepticon's the come through, all looking beat up but still standing.

"You made it back" Thundercracker sighed with relief "Everyone alright?"

"We will live" Megatron said wiping the energon leaking from his mouth.

"They were all a joke" Starscream said "They call them self's Decepticon's? I don't think so"

Megatron looked around for a moment before looking at Thundercracker "Were are they?"

"Here!"

Everyone looked over to see Pebbles running over to them, boucing with joy like she always was.

Megatron gave a smirked as Pebbles ran to him first, giving his leg a tight hug "Good to see your alright Pebbles"

"I miss you...all of you" She then started jumping up and down around everyone, waving and squealing as they all gathered around her.

"There she is! Your a crazy girl!" Bonecrusher laughed softly.

Hook joined in "We all missed you Pebbles"

Skywarp then came out and smiled to see his old team again, seeing them all ok and joyed to see Pebbles. Megatron looked over and smiled at him "Skywarp"

"Lord Megatron" He said back.

"Good to have you back" He offered a hand shake which he accepted.

"Feels good to see you lot again"

Prime Ratchet was unsure how to feel about all this. It was not what he was expecting to see from Decepticon's but it was good to see it. This group cared about Pebbles very much no matter what, she was a part of them and they just proved they would do anything for her.

"I hate to break the moment but I think it's time to get you lot back. The sooner the better before anything unexpected happens"

"I agree" Thundercracker spoke.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge right away and into there world where the other Autobot's were waiting. Optimus came forward and stood in front of Skywarp.

"It's been a pleasure to have you here Skywarp, including you Pebbles" He smiled down at her.

"Thanks for letting us stay, and helping us" She shyly kicked her legs.

"Were more then happy to help" He said "Your a strong sparkling and you father is very proud of you. Along with your friends"

"Thanks for all your help" Skywarp told him "It' means a lot. Can I ask for a request?"

"What is your request?"

"I'm wanting someone to come back with me for only an hour or two. If that is alright with you?"

"I accept that"

Thundercracker narrowed his optics "Who are you talking about?"

Skywarp smiled as he turned around and right away sure Arcee coming out of the area and over to him where everyone could see him. Arcee nervously looked to the ground as she felt every pair of red optics on her as she made her way over to Skywarp.

"Y-you mean...your coming back?" Pebbles asked.

"Only for a few hours" She smiled down at her before looking up "I-if everyone is ok with that?"

Megatron narrowed his optics as he was not expecting this but gave a nod "I don't see why not"

Arcee came right next to Skywarp were she stood close, not sure if this was a good idea and not feeling too comfortable with a large group of Decepticon's.

"Arcee. This is Thundercracker, my closest friend"

Thundercrakcer gave a smile "Nice to meet you Arcee"

Arcee nodded as she was unsure with what to say to him.

Megatron order's his men to return to base. Soundwave allowed Ravage to stick by Pebbles with Blizzard as he went back with Rumble and Frenzy. Thundecracker followed right behind them leaving Skywarp, Pebbles and Arcee behind.

"You ready?"

"Sure" She smiled " I could go for a little sight seeing"

"Your going to love it" Pebbles giggled as she ran forward into the ground bridge.

Arcee turned around to face Optimus "You want to come?"

"I'll remain with Ratchet. But thanks for asking" He smiled.

Skywarp went into the ground bridge with Arcee following right behind him but not before turning around once more to face him.

"Thanks dad"

With that she was gone and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Optimus smiled as he heard her call him something he never expected, but was glad he heard it.

Back on the other side of the ground bridge the Decepticon's had made there way through and right away headed back to there home base. Megatron was right behind but was stopped by Optimus.

"Megatron. Have a moment?"

"Make it quick"

"Over the past months we have worked together very well, we make a great team. We fought together and got what we wanted in the end. Is this war really necessary?"

"What are you getting at?"

Optimus sighed as he came closer "Let's put this war to an end, let's make peace and everyone will be happy. You will be provided with energon like we are without stealing it" He offered his hand in a shake to him, waiting for him to aprove but then again this was Megatron he was talking to.

"I agree. We made quite a team and we did good. But that doesn't change everything here" He smirked before walking away "Next time we meet, we are enemies" He took off into the skies, leaving him behind.

Thundercracker waited for Skywarp and Pebbles to come through and wasn't long before Pebbles was right there but look a little pale.

"You alright?" Thundercrakcer couldn't helm but smirk knowing it was from the ground bridge.

"Y-yeah just not use to it" She said with her head spinning.

"It's all over now" He smiled rubbing her helm softly "You home"

"Hey there she is" Ironhide smiled.

"Ironhide!" She ran over as he welcomed her into a hug "I missed you"

"Same me. Your a brave femme"

Skywarp and Arcee now came through, looking around to see everyone was waiting for them.

"Bulkhead? What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"The kids wanted to come through, thought I would keep an eye on them"

Arcee smiled as she knew they were save, she was wondering where they went off to.

Optimus came to them with a nod "I hope your alright Skywarp. You and your daughter have been through a lot"

"Thanks for your help, it means a lot" Skywarp said.

"We were happy to help. Though I think you leader thinks nothing will change"

"Sorry it's not what you wanted"

"Maybe in time"

Elita then came out and right next to Optimus, holding a bundle in her arms as she smiled up at him. Arcee looked at the bundle for a moment trying to see what she was holding until she sure it move softly, a small arm reached out from the bundle and that was all she needed to know what it was.

"You have a sparkling?"

Elita smiled "Yeah. This is our daughter" She moved the blanket aside to show her sparkling to her.

A tiny and small bright pink sparkling gurgled softly in her arms, her arms reaching up to her mother as Elita showed her to Arcee.

"She's beautiful" She smiled "What's her name?"

Optimus and Elita both looked at each other for a moment and looking at Arcee again "Do you know why I was so interested in you before, wanting to know your history and name?"

"No. I thought you just wanted to know"

"There was a reason. Hearing your name was a surprise to us, to all the Autobot's here. You have to same name as our sparkling. Arcee"

Skywarp was surprised "Really?"

"It was something we were not expecting, but knowing you both have the same names and almost the same life is a big coincidence"

"I-it is" Arcee was lost for words "I know your both going to be great parents"

"Thank you Arcee" Elita said.

Skywarp smiled as Pebbles was now wanting to see the sparkling which Elita happily showed her off to her. Pebbles was always very careful when seeing something so small, she was so gently.

Skywarp looked at Arcee as she watched the moment "Want to see Pebbles home?"

She smiled "Defiantly"

* * *

><p><em>Just so you all know the next chapter will be the last, but like always to won't be the end of Pebbles. Please review and thank you for reading.<em>


	27. Star Bright, Star Light

_Last chapter :(_

_I'm very sorry for the wait life is killing me. I have a cold as well so it makes thing's harder. It was also my birthday on Friday so I went to the city to see my family and do a few things. I came back home with a new hair cut and two tattoo's lol. If you check out my deviantART account you will be able to see them, my name is SparklingPebbles for those who don't know. I've typed out this chapter about three times now but wasn't happy with any, so this is my last temp so please let me know what you guys think. Once again sorry for the wait. Thanks everyone for reading it means so much to me. Please review and once again thanks so much. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"This is my room, this is my berth, these are my toys...oh and this is my drawing table and, and...and this is where I watch my movies...oh, oh and-"<p>

Pebbles was running around her room like a hypo sparkling, showing Arcee everything she had in her room and showing what she did as well. Arcee happily watched with a smile as she listened to her. She felt her spark warm up to see her so happy again, she was so glad to be back home and knew she missed everything here.

Skywarp stood out of the room as he watched with a soft grin. He knew Pebbles was going to do this and saw Arcee didn't mind at all. He let out a smirk as he thought about this. He was glad she was back home, away from those other Decepticon's. He never expect any of this to happen, but who could see it coming? He just been with Hook as he patched up and repaired his wing so he was able to fly again, he also got the stupid chip removed from his CPU so he was able to warp again with no pain. It felt good to be back home with his team and friends.

"Hey buddy"

He turned to see Thundercracker had come in "Hey there"

"How you doing? You alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just a lot to take in about what happened. But I'll be ok"

"No one expected this but at least your back again. It's been a ruff few months"

"It has"

Thundercracker looked into Pebbles room and gave a smile to see the femme "She's pretty"

"Yeah...she is"

He could sense something from him "You care about her?"

He sighed "I do...deeply. But this is for the best"

"Does she care about you?"

"I think she does, but don't think either of us will know for sure"

"Have you asked her?" Thundercracker stood next to him as he spoke.

"We have talk about it but like I said were not sure. She says she has feeling's for me, but it wouldn't work out"

"I see" Thundercracker sighed "Pebbles seems to like her"

"She does very much but understand's Arcee won't be staying"

"How did she take it?"

"Not very good, but she will understand later"

"Sure she will. I'm sorry it couldn't work out for you"

"I knew it would happen though"

Thundercracker sighed "Sometimes thing's just don't go the way you want it"

"Yeah...I know"

"You will meet someone else one day"

Skywarp stared at Arcee as she played with Pebbles, letting out a deep sigh and looking away "None of them will be like her"

Thundercracker placed his hand on his shoulder "You'll be ok. Just glad to have you and Pebbles back"

He gave a smile "It feels good to be back"

"I'll check on you later"

He watched as his friend left and went back to watching Arcee and Pebbles. She let out a giggle as she ran around showing off anything she had.

"Your dad sure does spoil you" Arcee laughed softly.

"He does" She giggled back.

Skywarp now came into the room "How are you two going?"

"Were doing good" Arcee now stood "I can see you make sure she has everything"

He smiled at her before looking at Pebbles "Did you show her everything?"

"I think I did" She looked around to make sure of it and then looking at the adults "So what now?"

Both Skywarp and Arcee looked at each other and back at her. Right away Pebbles knew "You going to leave now?"

Arcee knelt down "Yeah. I have to go soon. I know this is not what you wanted. But you understand right?"

"Yeah" She sighed "I guess I do. Will you visit?"

"I-I...Maybe but I'm not sure"

Skywarp now spoke "The other Decepticon's might find a way to get here and then were all in trouble. It might be best if Arcee didn't"

"I know. I do understand really I do, I just wish everything would be easier"

"Everyone wishes that"

Pebbles gave a quick nod before throwing herself into Arcee's arms, hugging and nuzzling into her chest not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you" Pebbles whispered.

Arcee held her tight as she sighed "I'll miss you too Pebbles"

Skywarp gave a soft smile as the two femmes hugged each other. He knew his daughter was going to miss her, but so was he. But this was what she wanted and he knew very well it was for the best like he has told himself for a long time now.

Pebbles let the hug end and looked up at her father and spotted his wings "Hey! You got your wing back?"

"Yeah I did" Skywarp smiled "Feels good to be one hundred percent again. Hook is done with me and would like to see you next. Why don't you see him while I take Arcee back home"

Pebbles agreed but didn't go until she gave one last hug to Arcee "Will you remember us?"

"I sure will" She smiled "I couldn't ever forget"

As Skywarp took Pebbles to Hook he took Arcee out of the base and back to the Autobot's where she could go home. He carried her in his arms as he flow over the ocean and over the land. She felt Arcee giving him a tight hold and a small nuzzle into his chest. He smiled at this.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" Arcee softly said "I'm ok. Just..."

At this Skywarp lowered to the ground and gently let go of her so she could stand.

"What's wrong?"

Arcee looked up at him confused of why they stopped "I-I...Skywarp...this doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this. Me going back and leaving Pebbles and you. I'll never see either of you again"

"I know this is not what we all want but we have talked about this and it's for the best" Skywarp told her.

Arcee sighed and turned her back to him, walking over to the cliff as she looked over the view "I'm staying"

It took Skywarp a short moment to think over what she just said "W-what? Your staying?"

"Yes" Arcee turned back to face him with a smile "I-I will get use to it. I know it won't be easy at first but like I said, I'll get use to it"

Skywarp tried to speak but she kept cutting in "Arcee-"

"I know I'm an Autobot but other's have told me love always comes first. I never believed it until I started to have feels for you"

"Arcee I-"

"I'm no Decepticon and I would never be one, I'm not sure how it would work out but I'm sure we can sort thing's out"

"Arcee please stop-"

"Do you think your leader will mind? Will the other's be ok with it? I-I'm not sure myself but-"

Skywarp then jumped in "Arcee!" He grabbed both her arms and pinned them to her side, making her face him and he still. He gave a sigh "You have to go back"

Arcee swallowed a little as he said that "Is that what you want?"

"It's not, but it's the best choice. I'm not going to let you throw your life away"

"I-I'm not throwing my life away"

"You are if you stay. You have to go back to your world, back to your friends and back to your father" Skywarp cupped her face softly in his hands as he stared at her "I like you very much, I want to be with you, I want you to stay I really do. But were both completely different. I'm a Decepticon your an Autobot and were both from different universes. I've seen your loyalty for the Autobot's and your need to carry that on"

"Skywarp I-I-" Arcee whispered but was silenced by a kiss on the lips.

At the begining of all this, she hated him. She wanted him gone and back to where ever he came from. She grew to like Pebbles though, a sweet sparkling that was raised by Deceptiocn's was something she didn't expect. In time she grew closer to him, wanting him closer and closer until they would be holding each other.

She softly leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her so he wouldn't break apart. Skywarp let a soft moan escape as she felt her press more closer. Skywarp wanted this to continue, to never end and to hold her for as long as he lives. But a sudden interuption came as he saw he was getting a com link from an Autobot, it was Optimus.

_"Skywarp. I hate to rush you but Arcee will need to be back soon, her friends are worried about her"_

_"I understand. We will be there shortly"_

Skywarp sighed as he ended it and looked at Arcee who gave a soft smile.

"I guess I should be getting back then"

"Yeah..."

"You ok?"

"Not really, but it has to happen. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" She smiled cupping his cheek his her hand "Your care about me, like I care about you. We won't forget about any of this at all"

"I know" He smiled.

Arcee walked by and held his hand "You coming?"

Back at the Autobot base everyone was waiting for the two to arrive while the ground bridge was still turned on. They didn't want to risk anything or turning it off in case there was no way for Arcee to get back.

"How long will they be?" Ironhide asked.

"They shouldn't be too long" Optimus replied.

"Let them take there time" Chromia said as she walked forward "Everyone has been through a lot over the last few months but nothing like what Skywarp and Pebbles have gone through"

"She's right" Jazz sighed "Love is something beautiful but not all the time it works out. Let them say there goodbyes, we shouldn't rush them"

"I guess your right" Ironhide sighed.

Just as he said that Skywarp came to the entrance of the base with Arcee, both looking at Optimus.

"You ready to head back?" He asked.

"Yeah...sure" She said softly coming forward and towards the ground bridge.

"Arcee wait" Skywarp said coming forward to her.

She turned around to see what he wanted to say.

"I want you to have this" He held her hand out and placed a small metal butterfly in her hand, the one Pebbles had made "She would want you to have it"

"Thank you" She smiled holding it close to her chest "I won't loose it"

"Take care of yourself Arcee" Skywarp told her "Don't get yourself killed"

"The same with you" She gave a smirk "Take care of Pebbles, don't screw up" She joked as she headed for the ground bridge.

"Be good" He stood back as Arcee went into the ground bridge and watched as she disappeared into it before she was gone. She sighed as he knew that was going to be the last time he ever saw her.

"You alright Skywarp?" Optimus asked coming to him, placing his hand on his shoulder but Skywarp quickly shook it off.

"No I'm not ok" He firmly siad before leaving the base and back to his own.

All Optimus could do was watch as he gave the order to Ratchet to shut down the ground bridge for good.

Meanwhile back in the Prime world Arcee made it through the ground bridge in time to just see it disappear behind her for good, knowing there was no way to head back again.

"Arcee you ok?" Jack asked as he came over.

"No not really" She sighed.

"It will be alright Arcee" Optimus came over trying to comfort her "Were all here for you"

But she only looked away and ran out the base, transforming and driving off. Jack was about to follow her, but Optimus stopped him.

"Give her time"

He sighed going back up stairs where Miko and Raf both watched. Nothing was going to be the same again.

_Later the night..._

Arcee sat at the top of the base and looked over the night land, staring at the mountains around her and feeling the cool breeze on her face. She hugged her legs to her chest as she felt lonely and wanted nothing more then to feel Skywarp along with Pebbles right next to her.

"Arcee?"

She turned her helm to see Jack had come up to the roof. He wore his jacket as the weather was a little cold for the humans.

"I thought you could use some company" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine"

"Arcee your not fine" Jack said coming closer "You miss him"

She hung her helm as she knew he was right, she missed him very much and it had only been one night.

"Look on the bright side. Everything is back the way it should be. Skywarp and Pebbles are back in there world. What had happened was very crazy, no one would think it's possible"

"I know"

"Were all here for you Arcee" He placed his hand on her knee giving her a smile "I'm here as well"

She gave a smile at him "Thank you Jack"

Jack sat next to her as they both talked for a bit, trying to make everything better but it was going to take time. All Arcee could do was be strong and move on. She knew that is what Skywarp would have wanted.

_G1 universe..._

Skywarp walked down the hall of the base, looking at the ground as he headed back to his room where Pebbles was with Blizzard and Ravage, being looked after by Thundercracker. He needed some fresh air as the humans would say. He had a lot on his mind.

"Skywarp"

As he heard his name he turned around to see Megatron.

"I need a work with you, follow me"

He didn't answer but did as he was told. Maybe he was going to be updated on what he has missed over the past few months. Whatever it was heknew it was important becasue his leader never wanted to speak in private with any of his men. Even if it was something personal about them Megatron still spoke freely.

He entered Megatron's quarters which no one has ever entered. It looked the same to his own, only bigger since he was the leader.

"I wanted to speak to you in private about what has happened" He turned to face him and Skywarp couldn't help but study his face for a moment.

He saw the fresh wounds and cuts he had got from the other Megatron. But it showed he risked his life for him and Pebbles, something Megatron would probably never show or do again.

"How is Pebbles?"

He looked at his leader again "She's ok. Will take time for everything to settle for her, but she's be alright"

"How's yourself?"

"I'll be ok"

Megatron walked past him as he continued "A lot has happened. Your strong Skywarp and you have shown that since Pebbles arrived. She has changed you which I do like"

Skywarp could sense something else he was trying to say "But?"

"How long as it been now since Pebbles has been here?"

Skywarp quickly thought for a moment "A-almost a year now"

"And in that year a lot has happened around here. Pebbles has touched most of the Decepticon's sparks. It took time for a few and one even offline because of her"

"You mean Brawl? Sir he hurt her and turned his back on the Decepticon's. He chose his path"

"I agree. He was trouble and I do care about Pebbles"

"Sir" He sighed "Is there something you trying to say, because I'm not following why you wanted me here"

"Very well. I'll only ask one more question. How long until Pebbles get's her final upgrade?"

"Not for another thousand years, if not a little less"

"That is a long time"

"I know" He sighed "It is but she is going to be perfect when the time comes"

"She will be" Megatron now stood in front of him "How do you feel if she get's her upgrade a little earlier?"

"Eariler? How eariler?"

Megatron stared at him for a moment, like he was waiting for the right moment before speaking "In a few years, if not less"

"What?" Skywarp couldn't understand what he meant really.

"It should be enough time for Pebbles to get her training and education done. But it will be a fast progress,. What do you think about that?"

Skywarp stared at him leader with shock "I-I don't know what to say. Megatron you have to understand she is far too young. You know the risk everyone does. If she gets it too early it could kill her"

"Not if we are prepared. She should be ok"

"It's too much of a gamble. I'm sorry but I'm saying no"

He saw the neutral look from his leader, he didn't know what to expect from him but to his surprise all he did was speak more.

"I know Pebbles was responsible for getting you into that universe"

He was about to protest but he was right, Pebbles was the one who caused it "It wasn't her fault. She was only playing"

"What if it happens again? What if she runs off on one of her adventures? What if she get's lost or worse? She causes trouble Skywarp you have to understand why I'm saying this"

"I-I...Megtron please she's only a sparkling and-"

"That's why I want her to get the upgrade soon"

"It's too risky" Skywarp finally said "I can't do that to her"

"At least think about it"

With that said Megatron showed him the exit and watched as Skywarp left, leaving a lot on his mind.

Pebbles getting an upgrade? Was it too soon? Of cause it was she is way too young for it. She was no where near as ready for it and even if she was she was still just a sparkling. But what his leader told him was true. Pebbles was a curious sparkling and when she ever went on her own trouble would be around the corner. But it wasn't for fault she was just a sparkling. That was just going to be the answer for everything, just a sparkling.

He loved his daughter with all his spark and wants the best for her no matter what, but was it the right thing to do? Was she ready for an upgrade?

Before he knew it he arrived at his door and entered it. He saw Thundercracker just sitting right next to Pebbles berth as she was now put into bed with Blizzard and Ravage at the end of the berth.

TC looked up to see Skywarp "Hey you ok? Took a bit longer then I thought"

"Yeah I'm ok. Megatron just needed a word with me"

"About what?"

Was he going to tell his friend? No. He couldn't, not yet "Just wondering how I was and this and that"

"Alright then" He smiled "I put Pebbles to bed, she seems really tiered"

"Thanks" He smiled back "Thanks for watching her"

"Any time" He walked past him as he placed a hand on his shoulder "Glad to have you back"

"Feels good to be back"

With that said he left leaving Skywarp with Pebbles. He sat down next to her on the berth and rubbed her helm softly.

Pebbles let out a soft moan at the feel and online both her optic's "Daddy?"

"Hey princess" He smiled "You ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm ok" She softly said looking up at him "Is Arcee gone?"

He gave a sigh "Yeah. She's gone home"

She didn't answer him after that but only laid her helm back on the pillow. Skywarp knew she was not happy how thing's turned out, but he wanted to make her feel better.

"At least were back home, with your friends and everything will go back to the way they were" He smiled before remembering something "I gave Arcee your butterfly"

He saw her optic's brighten up "Really? Did she like it?"

"She did very much. She said she will keep it close to her all the time, so she now has a way to remember you and me"

"Thank's daddy" Pebbles smiled as she sat up on the berth and gave reached her arms out for a hug.

Skywarp hugged her tightly, feeling like he hasn't hugged her for a long time. Something he has wanted to do for so long, now they were back home he could hug her for as long as he wanted.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah princess?"

"I'm sorry"

He looked down at her "For what?"

"If I haven't run off and got us stuck in that space bridge, everything would be the same still"

"It's not your fault. Besides if you haven't ever done that we wouldn't have had the wildest adventure of our life's. We have a hell of a story to tell in the future"

This made her smile "Yeah. We went through something no one else is ever going to go through"

"That's right"

Pebbles gave another hug to her dad and was slowly laid back down on the berth. Skywarp made sure she was comfortable before pulling the blanket over her and giving a kiss on her helm "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too daddy"

"Recharge well, I'll wake you in the morning"

"Alright" She gave a softly yarn as she got more comfortable in the berth before going into recharge.

Skywarp watched for a while, scared something else was going to happen or she was going to disappear He was afraid this was all a dream and if he woke up he would be back in that ship with the other Decepticon's and chained up. He feared for Pebbles.

He gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead, running his finger's over his optic's as he felt he really needed to get some recharge. But he couldn't leave Pebbles. So he thought maybe spending the night in her room would make him feel better. So he did so.

He sat down next to her and just laid his helm right next to her own, watching her for a moment before letting recharge take over. With this he felt much as he felt much closer to Pebbles and would wake up to find her right there.

Later that night the base was silent, no one was awake and everyone was in recharge.

But the sound of a door opening broke the silence. Small foot steps echoed the halls as small blue legs walked down the hall. Pebbles hugged her teddy close as she tried to find the exit the the base. She had to be quick if she didn't want her dad to wake up. As she found the exit she managed to get it open and walked into the elevator and heading to the top of the base. She knew she shouldn't be leaving without telling anyone but this was something she wanted to do.

She wanted her daddy to be happy, she wanted everything to be ok for everyone. She blamed herself for getting her dad into this mess but then again what he told her made her feel better. But it still wasn't enough for her.

She got to the top of the base and the first thing she felt was a really cool breeze on her making her shiver at the feeling. It was a cold night, but the sky was clear and she thanked Primus for that. there were a lot of star's out which made it more beautiful. But she kept her optics on the first star she saw, knowing she needed it.

She came to the edge of the platform and sat down with her legs over the edge and hugging her teddy close. Still keeping her optics on the first star she saw she sighed softly before speaking.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, I have this wish I make tonight"

Not wanting to be away for too long she headed back into the base and back to her room where her dad was still in recharge along with Blizzard and Ravage. She slowly went back into her berth where she wrapped her arms around Skywarp's hand making her feel a lot warmer and safe now.

She would never speak of the wish she made, she knew telling it won't make it come true. What she wished for no one will never knew, but she hoped it will happen in the future. She wanted everyone to be happy, including her dad.

Finally letting recharge take over, she slept in silent until the morning would come. There everything will be back the way it was, there her future would just begin.

* * *

><p><em>DONE! THE END! But there will be another don't fear everyone. Pebbles has been a huge inspiration to me for my stories and she means the world to me. Thank you all for reading and please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks again!<em>


End file.
